Angel of Destiny
by TheIrishShipperholic
Summary: AU/AH. She saved his life, but what happens when they can't be together, even though fate keeps intervening for them? Based on The Wedding Planner, but reversed roles; Kol is the wedding planner, and Lexi is the doctor.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Angel of Destiny  
**Author:** Katie (TheIrishShipperholic) and Erin (Erin Salvatore)  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story  
**Show/Movie/Book:** The Vampire Diaries  
**Couples/Category:** Kol and Lexi. AU/AH  
**Rating:** Mature, for language and sexual situations/scenes  
**Summary:** AU/AH. She saved his life, but what happens when they can't be together, even though fate keeps intervening for them? Based on The Wedding Planner, but reversed roles; Kol is the wedding planner, and Lexi is the doctor.  
**Author's Note:** I know I shouldn't have started another fan fiction, but this was requested by someone that has been following one of my other collaborations with Erin [Erin Salvatore]. I hope you enjoy the role-reversal!

**Chapter One**

Kol Mikaelson rushed quickly through the halls of the church, coming close to panicking. Kol cursed under his breath for sleeping through his alarm. He only hoped that no one would notice him running in. However, all hopes of that were dashed when he ran into his brother, Klaus, who gave the young man a stern look. "You're late, you know. Father is going ballistic and Eleanor is trying everything she can to calm him down."

Kol scowled at him. "Oh, shut up, Niklaus, I know I'm late. I didn't hear my bloody alarm go off at 5:30, and the next thing I knew, it was 7:30. I wolfed my breakfast down as fast as I could and I nearly got a speeding ticket on the way here."

Klaus shook his head. "Well, since you're now here, let's get this show on the road," he said to his younger brother.

Kol nodded and the two brothers headed toward the area where Kol's boss, Jenna Sommers was waiting for him. "You are late, Mikaelson," the blonde said while planting her hands firmly on her hips.

Kol nodded. "I know, Jenna. I overslept." He changed the subject. "How's the bride doing?"

"Not good; we can't find the father anywhere," Jenna said.

Kol growled at that. "Bloody hell, how can he just vanish on perhaps the most important day of his daughter's life?"

He turned to Klaus when his brother cleared his throat. "Why don't you go try looking for him?" Klaus suggested.

Kol nodded and bit his lip. "Oh, right and it would probably be better if we both looked for him. It'll take less time."

Klaus shook his head. "You're the wedding planner, Kol. I think you're capable of finding him yourself," he reminded his younger brother with a smirk.

Kol nodded. "You're right, I am." He looked at Jenna. "I'll find him, Jenna. He couldn't have gone far."

Jenna nodded as well and watched him leave and looked at Klaus. "I hope he does find the father before the ceremony begins. Otherwise, we're going to have a very upset bride on our hands."

"He will," Klaus said. "I have faith in him."

Meanwhile, Kol found the father of the bride, sitting on the stairs and reminiscing. "Who are you?" he asked Kol.

"I'm the wedding planner, sir," Kol replied with a smile.

The father nodded. "I suppose they sent you to find me?"

"Yes, sir," Kol said. "I realize that you're trying to reminisce, but the ceremony is going to start soon and we don't want you to miss walking your daughter down the aisle."

The father nodded again. "She's my little girl. And she's the last one I have left," he said tearfully.

"Well, I think I can empathize with you," Kol said. "My father was inconsolable when my sister, Rebekah, got married a few years ago. It got so bad that my stepmother had to give him Valium to calm him down." He sighed. "I know it's not exactly the best example, but look at it this way, you're not losing a daughter; you're gaining a son. I got the opportunity to speak to the groom recently, and he sounds like a decent man."

"He is a good man. He treats her like a princess," the FOB said with a half smile.

Kol nodded. "That's good." He looked at his watch. "I'd hate to cut this short, but it's almost time for the ceremony."

"Oh, I think I'm ready now," the FOB said, allowing Kol to help him up before they headed toward the bridal suite in the church.

As he saw the father of the bride go toward the bridal suite, Kol put on his headset and said to Jenna through the walkie talkie, "I found him, Jenna, and everything is good to go."

"Alright, thank you, Kol," Jenna replied back through her headset.

No sooner did Kol put the call into Jenna than he saw a woman, a strikingly beautiful blonde, walk into the church. He went to say hello to her, but she walked past him.

Dr. Alexia 'Lexi' Branson was only here as a favor for a friend, wondering why she was really even here.

Lexi took her compact out of her purse to check her make-up, sighing. She didn't really want to be here, but knew that her friend would be devastated if she didn't come. Through the mirror, she saw the guy she had walked past. She had to admit, he was handsome, even if she didn't know his name or why he was here.

She turned when she felt a tug on her sleeve and groaned as Victoria "Vicki" Donovan pulled her out of her seat and out into the room at the back of the church, pulling them to a stop in front of the stairs to go up.

"This better be worth my while, Vicki," Lexi said. "Otherwise, I'm bailing. You know I didn't want to be here."

Vicki gestured to the man that Lexi had been staring at in her compact mirror. "Do you see that man? He's the person you and Garrett need for the plans," Vicki told the blonde.

"No! He's the wedding planner you and Zane used?!" Lexi shrieked.

"Kol Mikaelson is the best wedding planner in the business," Vicki said. "Trust me on this, Lexi."

"What if I don't want to use him?" the blonde replied. "What if I want someone else?"

Vicki rolled her eyes. "Just give him a chance, will you? He's brilliant. He even helped all his brothers plan their weddings to Sage, Caroline, Katherine and Francesca and his sister's to Stefan. If he can do that for any member of his own family and for me and Zane, he can do the same for you and Garrett."

Lexi shook her head. "Alright, I'll talk to him, but after the wedding, okay?" she finally agreed.

Vicki smiled. "That's the spirit. You'll thank me big time for this."

"Don't get too excited, Vick," Lexi said. "I haven't signed anything yet."

They were interrupted by the music starting and Vicki turned to head back toward the bridal suite. Lexi sat back down again in the back.

**After the Wedding**…

Lexi tried not to be too nervous as she approached Kol at the reception. She had been thinking about how to ask him about helping her plan her wedding throughout the ceremony and now that the ceremony was over, she would now have the opportunity to ask him. She found him by the punch bowl and cleared her throat. "Excuse me, but I was wondering if I could talk to you."

Kol turned around and looked at her, smiling. "Of course, love, what did you need?"

Lexi felt her heart hammer as she saw him smile. Damn it, how the hell was she going to ask him what she needed to ask him when he was giving her such a smile? Telling her mind to calm down, she said. "My fiancé and I are getting married soon and we were looking for a wedding planner. Since you helped Vicki and Zane, as well as your brothers and their wives, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping us."

"Sure, love," he said, putting his hand into his tuxedo jacket and withdrawing a thin business card, holding it out for her.

Lexi took the card from him. "I want you to know that I'm more than willing to pay for your services. I'm a doctor, so I make a lot of money."

"Don't worry about it," Kol said. "It's my pleasure to help someone like you. By the way, I'm Kol Mikaelson. What's your name, love?"

"I'm Lexi, Lexi Branson."

"It is nice to meet you, Dr. Lexi Branson," Kol said with a smirk as he took her hand, lifted it and kissed her knuckles.

Lexi smiled when she felt Kol kissing her knuckles. "You're quite a gentleman, Kol."

"Thank you," he replied. "I was raised to treat a lady with respect, and I make sure that I'm courteous with all the brides I work with."

"Even your pregnant sister," a voice said from behind them. Kol and Lexi both turned to find an expectant blonde next to them and Kol smiled at her then let go of Lexi's hand to hug her.

Kol turned to Lexi after hugging his sister. "Rebekah, I'd like you to meet Lexi Branson, a new client. Lexi, this is my sister, Rebekah Mikaelson Salvatore."

"I know you! You have a son on the Little League time that we sponsor," Lexi said with a beaming smile.

Rebekah smiled. "That would be our little Dante. He's a natural. Of course, it's genetic, because both my husband, Stefan, and my brother-in-law, Damon, played Little League."

"He's a precious little boy. We definitely enjoy him at the clinic," Lexi said with a beaming smile.

Rebekah smiled. "Yes, he's very precious. Stefan and I love him very much. He may be a handful sometimes, but he's our son and nothing will change that."

Lexi nodded before looking down when her pager beeped. "Oh, that's my personal line. I have to go. It was nice meeting you, Rebekah, and thank you again, Kol, for taking me on as a client," she said before scurrying off toward the door and out.

Rebekah smiled as she watched Lexi leave and looked at Kol. "Oh, stop looking at her like that, Kol. You're supposed to be a professional."

Kol scowled at her. "I _am_ a professional, Rebel," he gritted through his teeth.

Instead of getting annoyed at him for using that nickname, Rebekah simply laughed. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that, brother. I saw the way you were practically undressing her with your eyes. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were secretly planning to marry her yourself."

**Meanwhile**…

Lexi arrives home to find her two teenagers fighting over a movie, with her daughter lifting a book, prepared to hit her brother over the head. "What is this nonsense?" Lexi yelled in a stern tone.

Lexi's son, 13-year-old Evan, said, "Why don't you ask Grace? She's the one who started the whole thing."

16-year-old Grace, Evan's sister, scowled at him. "I did not! You're the one who started it, you little insect!"

"I don't care who started it, because I'm putting a stop to it," Lexi said. "Either you two agree on what movie you want to watch or go up to your rooms right now."

Grace pouted but she still put the book down and crossed her arms over her chest.

Lexi noticed her daughter's pout on her face and maintained her stern look. "Don't give me that look, Grace Michelle. I don't condone fighting in this house…for ANY reason."

Grace stomps off and Lexi glances at Evan before going after her daughter, only to find the door to Grace's room locked. "Grace Michelle Branson, open this door, right NOW," Lexi demanded.

Grace sneered at the door. "No, Mom, I'm not opening the door!"

Lexi got angrier. "Grace Michelle Branson, if you don't open this door _right now_, I will ground you for a week and prevent you from seeing Jackson for another two weeks," she said in a stern warning tone.

Grace sighed and then opened the door, huffing out, "All right, but only because I want to see Jackson."

Lexi leaned against the opposite wall and regarded her daughter. "I don't know why you always insist on giving me attitude, Grace. We used to get along so well."

Grace crossed her arms. "You want to know why? It's because you insists on marrying Garrett. I don't like him, Mom. He's a creep, and I think you're making a big mistake by marrying him."

"Whoa, wait, this is because of Garrett?" Lexi said. "I don't get it. You liked him when I introduced him to you."

"I only pretended to like him because I didn't want you to think I was rude, and because I wanted to set a good example for Evan," Grace said. "The truth is, Mom, he's not good for you. I know, because I saw him with another woman last week, a little bleached-blonde tramp that he's been seeing while supposedly being engaged to you. I didn't confront him because he'd deny it up and down, but it's true. He doesn't love you, Mom, and if you marry him, he'll only hurt you."

Lexi reached out and pulled her daughter close. Grace went stiff then relaxed in her mother's embrace as she clung to the older blonde.

For a few minutes, there was silence between them until Grace said, "So, what are you going to do about Garrett?"

"I don't know," her mother replied. "I suppose I could tell him that the wedding is off." Her eyes widened. "Oh, damn it!"

Grace stepped back, raising an eyebrow at her mother. "What's wrong?"

"I already hired a wedding planner," Lexi said. "Now, I'll have to tell him that there isn't going to be a wedding to plan."

"No! Don't cancel the wedding plans just because of what I told you. We can just play along as if nothing has happened, Mom," Grace says with a soft smile.

Lexi gave her daughter a curious look. "Are you sure? I mean, this isn't something you can pretend didn't happen."

"Is the wedding planner hot?"

Lexi was surprised to hear that come out of Grace's mouth. She didn't want to admit it, but she did think Kol was attractive. Scratch that, she thought he was gorgeous, like her favorite actor, Christian Bale. "Yes, he is."

Grace smiled again. "Then, you should have no problem pretending that nothing happened."

Lexi stifled a laugh then glanced down again when her cell phone beeps in her hand. "Oh, dear, I didn't give Vicki a reason for leaving. I'll be right back, sweetie," she says before kissing Grace's forehead and turning toward her bedroom door.

Once she was in her bedroom, Lexi called Vicki back. "Vicki, I'm sorry. I left without giving you a reason."

"Lex, calm down; you don't have to apologize," her friend replied. "I'm not mad. I know you had to rush out to take care of some things." She changed the subject. "Did you enjoy meeting the wedding planner?"

"Vicki, sometimes you have no shame!" Lexi shrieked at her friend.

"Oh, come on, don't lie," Vicki said. "I saw the way you were looking at him as he kissed your knuckles. You were practically blushing."

Lexi ran a hand through her hair. "Maybe I was, but you still have no shame."

"How are my godchildren?" Vicki asked, changing the subject again.

"They're good. I came home and found them fighting," Lexi replied.

Vicki nodded. "Ah, I see. What were they fighting about?"

"They were fighting about what movies to watch," Lexi said. "It nearly got physical, but I put a stop to it before it got that far."

Vicki laughed. "Oh, that would be my darling Grace! Always causing trouble but getting herself out in a heartbeat," she said, still chuckling.

Lexi nodded. "Yeah, Grace knows how to get out of trouble. Come to think of it, I did the same thing when I was her age."

"I remember. You and I used to have so much fun, picking on people and just having ourselves a ball," Vicki says with another smile.

Lexi laughed. "Yeah, we did, didn't we? I think my wild streak rubbed off on Grace and I didn't see it until now." She sighed. "Vicki, am I doing the right thing by marrying Garrett?"

"What makes you think you're doing the wrong thing?"

"Grace said she saw him with some bleached-blonde tramp."

Vicki gasped then began to get angry. "Are you sure this isn't up one of her sleeves of tricks?"

"No, she wanted to tell me personally, so I know she has to be telling the truth."

Vicki sighed. "Okay. So, what are you going to do about Garrett?"

"I don't know," Lexi said. "Grace told me to pretend that it didn't happen, but I don't think I can."

"So, we'll talk to Garrett about it," Vicki suggested. "He'll be forced into the corner and he won't be able to worm his way out of it."

Lexi nodded. "Good idea. I need to confront him and tell him exactly how I feel about him stabbing me in the back like this."

**Author's Note 2:** Thus ends mine and Erin's fourth collaboration. We hoped that you enjoyed seeing a friendship between Lexi and Vicki, and that you'll come back for the next chapter, which will be coming your way soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Previously in "Angel of Destiny", Kol meets Lexi Branson, who hires him to plan her wedding._**

**Chapter Two**

Lexi tapped her finger on the table at the cafe while waiting for Garrett to show. She was still thinking about what Grace said and wanted to let him know she felt about him doing this to her. She was still thinking when Garrett Walsh himself showed up. Lexi stood up and bit her lip. Garrett noticed it and was curious, if not concerned.

"Lexi, are you okay?"

"No, Garrett," she replied. "I think we need to talk. Grace told me something about you that I found interesting."

"She did?" Garrett said. "And what was that?"

"Oh, don't play innocent, you bastard," Lexi said. "Grace saw you with another woman. Who is she, Garrett? Tell me!"

"She's someone I used to date. She wants another chance. I keep telling her no, but she always comes back for more," Garrett said after letting silence lull between them.

"Oh, I'm sure she does," Lexi said. "I can't believe that you would do this to me, after everything we've been through! I trusted you!"

"Lexi, please," Garrett said. "She means nothing to me, I swear."

"Uh-huh, sure, like I'm going to believe that," Lexi said. "Apparently, I don't mean anything to you either." She yanked off the ring and handed it back to him. "Here's your stupid ring back. I certainly don't need it! Why don't you give it back to your bleached blonde tramp? You two obviously deserve each other."

She pushed him toward the door, opened it then pushed him out onto the porch.

Lexi let out a sigh of relief. At least she got rid of Garrett. The only thing left was to call Kol and tell him that the wedding was off. She dialed his number and waited for him to pick up. When she heard him pick up, she smiled.

"Kol, this is Lexi. Have you got a minute? I need to talk to you."

Kol had been relaxing at the home of his eldest brother while he kept watch over their 3 children, 16-year-old Ruby, 12-year-old Bridget and 9-year-old Cooper when his cell phone rang. He answered it immediately, brightening when he heard Lexi's voice on the other end.

"Lexi, love, I was wondering when I'd hear from you," he said. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"It's about the wedding," Lexi said. "Garrett and I…we broke up."

"You broke up?" Kol said. "That's terrible. What happened?"

"I found out through my daughter that he was cheating on me," Lexi said. "Apparently, his ex wanted him back."

Kol sent a glare over to his niece when she began making kissing faces at him. "That's too bad, love. I'm glad that you told me first hand," he said, sticking his tongue out at Ruby when she wouldn't quit.

"Yeah, but I also feel kind of bad," Lexi said. "I mean, I hired you to plan my wedding and now, there's nothing to plan."

"Lexi, it's not your fault," Kol said. "It wasn't meant to be. These things happen."

Lexi was reclining under the covers of the bed when Grace eased the door open to her bedroom and came in then joined her mother underneath the covers.

Lexi smiled at her daughter and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Grace."

Grace nodded. "I love you too, Mom. I'm sorry that you broke up with Garrett."

"Honey, it's not your fault," Lexi said. "We weren't meant to be." She sighed. "I just wish it didn't take this long to figure that out."

"What will you do now that you don't have Garrett?"

"I don't know," Lexi said. "I'll figure it out as I go."

Grace nodded and then a sly smirk appeared on her face. "What about the hot wedding planner?"

Lexi blushed. "Grace, you can't be serious. I just broke up with Garrett. I'm not just going to jump into the arms of another man."

"It'll be the ultimate revenge, though."

"You're just as bad as your Aunt Vicki and I were when we were your age," Lexi said, kissing the top of her daughter's head again before holding her close and changing the subject. "What movie shall we watch?"

Grace thought about it for a minute and then said, "Well, how about a comedy? Comedies are good for depressed moods."

"Romantic, or humorous," Lexi asked.

"Humorous," her daughter replied. "I'm thinking something with Adam Sandler."

Lexi smiled and nodded then grabbed the remotes from the nightstand beside her. "Well, it's a good thing I left 50 First Dates in from the other night," she said with another smile.

Grace smiled. "I was about to suggest that one too. Great minds think alike, don't they?"

Lexi nodded. "They certainly do."

**The Next Morning**…

Lexi rushed around the house trying to get ready, glancing over at her children when they came in. "Let's go, let's go, let's go!" she ordered and they quickly rushed out the door as followed.

Lexi let out a sigh as she drove Grace and Evan to school. She also thought about the kind of day she was going to have at the clinic. Hopefully, it was busy, because she definitely wanted to take her mind off her break-up with Garrett. Speaking of, she hoped that he and that little bleached blonde ex of his got run over by a car or something.

When she got there, she was cornered by Vicki, and Meghan Fell-Lockwood. "Tell me everything!" Meghan demanded.

Lexi sighed, knowing that Meghan would be desperate to know the gory details. "Well, Grace told me that Garrett was cheating on me with this bleached blonde tramp. I confronted Garrett about it and he told me that it was his ex, looking for another chance. That's when I gave him back his ring and told him it was over."

Meghan nodded and hugged her. "You don't need him anyway. If Garrett chose his ex over you, then he obviously doesn't know a good thing when he sees it."

"Which is why we're going to set her up on a blind date," Vicki said with a smirk.

Lexi blinked at this. "You want to set me up on a blind date? Guys, you really don't have to do this."

"Maybe not, but we want to," Meghan said. "You're our friend, and friends stick together."

The blonde sighed and gave in. "Alright, where do we start?"

Vicki and Meghan smiled at each other and then Vicki said, "The most obvious place to start is to give you a makeover. You're a beautiful woman, Lex, and you're hiding your light under medical scrubs."

"Or sweatpants," Meghan chimed in.

Lexi blinked. "That's not fair!"

"Yes. Actually, it is. Alexia, you're always hiding behind one _or_ the other, and it isn't what guys want to see, okay?" Vicki admonished.

Lexi sighed. "All right, fine, I'll ditch the sweatpants, since you think it makes me look frumpy."

Meghan smiled. "That's better."

"What's the next step?"

Vicki smiled. "Well, it's not enough to look sexy. You also have to act sexy."

"You want me to act sexy?" Lexi said. "How do you do that?"

"Don't worry, we'll teach you," Meghan said. "Vicki and I have experience in that department, so we'll show you how it's done."

**Later**…

Lexi approached Chuck Bass and smiled at him. "What can I do for you, Dr. Branson?" he asked with his British accent thick and quite evident.

Lexi's smile widened. "My friends are helping me meet my future husband. They're making me look sexy, as well as helping me act sexy. They're also setting me up on a blind date."

"I happen to know someone that you might be interested in," he said with a smirk.

Lexi raised an eyebrow. "You do? And who might that be?"

Chuck pointed over his shoulder. "Dr. Harrison, I hear, is available."

Lexi looked at Dr. Harrison over Chuck's shoulder. "Dr. Harrison, really, Chuck? But he's…I don't know, kind of old for me, don't you think? I want someone more my age."

Chuck laughed deeply. "Dr. Harrison is in his early 30s. I don't think you'll have a problem there."

Lexi looked at Dr. Harrison again. "I just have one more question, though, Chuck. Will he be faithful? Because, I need to know if I can trust him like I have other men in the past."

Chuck signaled for the other man to come over. "Dr. Harrison, are you a faithful man?" he asked, beginning his interrogation.

Dr. Harrison cleared his throat. "If you're asking if I sleep around with other women while in a committed relationship, then you'll get a definite no. I'm a one-woman man."

Lexi listened to this and although he sounded sincere, there was something about him that didn't feel right.

**Author's Note:** I thought I would end the chapter here and give you all another update! NINE REVIEWS IS MAKING MY MUSE WORK HARDER, SO KEEP THEM COMING, PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Previously in "Angel of Destiny", Lexi breaks off her engagement to Garrett and tells Kol, then allows Meghan and Vicki to help her with a makeover._**

**Chapter Three**

Kol was sitting behind his desk doing some paperwork when Jenna walked in. "Kol, what happened to the Branson-Johnson wedding?" she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"The order was cancelled. The bride called off the engagement," Kol replied without looking up from the paperwork.

Jenna blinked. "Did she say why she broke it off?"

"The groom cheated on her with his ex."

"Did she tell you this herself, or something?" Jenna asked as she leaned on the edge of his desk with the palms of her hands.

Kol nodded. "Yes. She called me personally and told me."

"Oh, really, are you friends with her now? We consider that against company policy, Kol! We don't 'make friends' with the brides!"

Kol gave her an indignant look. "With all due respect, Jenna, what would you rather have me do, hang up on her? She was courteous enough to call me and tell me that she was calling off the engagement."

"Don't let it interfere with your promotion, Kol; you'll still be getting it…if you stay away from Ms. Branson," Jenna ordered before turning and leaving the office.

Kol sighed as he watched Jenna leave. True, he wanted the promotion and wanted to do as he was told, but staying away from Lexi was going to be easier said than done, considering the fact that the beautiful blonde doctor had been haunting his every thought since they met. In fact, he hated the fact that her fiancé had gone and betrayed her like that. No woman should be subjected to that kind of treatment.

Reaching over, he picked up the phone and dialed a number he knew all too well, that of an old friend he knew would help him in a heartbeat.

After a few rings, he heard the voice of his old friend, Galen Vaughn, on the other end. "Yes?"

"Vaughn, I want you to help me," Kol said. "I have someone I want you to keep an eye on for me. A Dr. Alexia Branson."

"Dr. Branson, you say?" Galen said. "No problem, mate." Curiously, he added, "Is any reason you can't keep an eye on her yourself?"

"It's my boss. She doesn't want me going anywhere near her if I want my promotion."

"Aye, the promotion," Galen said with a chuckle. "Sure thing, mate; I'll call you once I've got tabs on her." He and Kol ended the call at the same time and Galen turned, only to get a pointed glare from his wife.

"Who was on the phone, Galen?"

Galen smiled. "That was my old friend, Kol. He wanted me to do him a favor."

"What kind of favor?" Danielle Nichols Vaughn asked him, still giving the glare.

"He wants me to keep an eye on someone for him," Galen said. "A woman named Dr. Alexia Branson."

Danielle nodded. "And why would he want to you keep an eye on her for him? Can't he do that himself?"

"He's up for a promotion at this wedding planning place and he can't go anywhere near her if he wants it," Galen said. "So, I promised to keep an eye on her and call him when I have tabs on her."

Danielle nodded again and moved onto the bed with him, nestling herself into his arms. "Would you allow me to help?" she asked softly.

Galen nodded. "Of course, love. I wouldn't mind having you help me."

She smiled up at him then kissed him softly on the lips.

**The Next Day**…

Danielle approached the clinic where she knew Lexi worked and walked inside.

Lexi noticed Danielle and said, "May I help you?"

Danielle smiled. "I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by."

"Wait a second," Lexi said before getting up and moving around the desk she sat behind. "You're that makeup artist, aren't you? I've heard about you!"

Danielle smiled. "Guilty as charged. I'm Danielle Nichols." She was careful not to use her married name to avoid suspicion.

"It's nice to finally meet you in person. I mean, you're, like, my idol," Lexi gushes to Danielle.

Danielle smiled. "Really; oh, I'm so honored. I have so many fans and it's definitely good to know that you're one of them."

Meghan and Vicki both came from doing routine check-ups with patients and smiled at their excited friend. "What's going on out here?"

Lexi cleared her throat. "Vicki, Meghan, this is Danielle Nichols. She's that famous make-up artist I've told you about."

"Hi, I'm Dr. Meghan Fell-Lockwood," Meghan said as she stepped forward to offer her hand.

"I'm Dr. Victoria Donovan-Talbot," Vicki echoed after Meghan.

Danielle nodded at the two women. "It's nice to meet you both."

Meghan tilted her head. "So, what brings you to the clinic?"

Danielle smiled. "I'm here to see Dr. Branson. I was in the neighborhood and I thought I'd stop in. I won't stay long, because I know she has patients and everything, but I wanted to surprise her with a visit."

She finally left and left behind three confused women.

Danielle exited the clinic and called Galen. "Phase one is complete, baby. I've met Dr. Branson."

"That's great, love," he replied. "You remembered to use your maiden name when you introduced yourself, right?"

"Yes, I did," Danielle said. "She doesn't suspect a thing."

"Good, good," Galen said before going on. "I love you, Danni."

Danielle smiled. "I love you too, Galen. I'll see you at home."

"All right," he replied. "I'll call Kol and let him know."

They ended the call at the same time and Galen dialed Kol's number, waiting for his friend to answer the call.

Kol heard his phone ring and, seeing Galen's number on the ID, he picked it up immediately. "Yes, Vaughn? What have you got for me?"

"My darling wife, Danielle, visited your Dr. Branson at the clinic," he replied. "She also met the women she works with. Apparently, she's a fan of my wife's work."

"She didn't use her married name when she introduced herself, did she?"

"Relax, mate, Danni used her maiden name," Galen said. "In any case, contact has been established."

"That's good," Kol said. "At least no one suspected anything."

"Nope, and we're doing great now. I'll be in touch, mate," Galen said before ending the call.

Kol smiled as Galen ended the call. So far, his plan was working. If all went well, he and Lexi would be together.

**Later**…

Kol lifted his glass along with his 3 older brothers in honor of their younger brothers, Henrik & Olivier, who were getting married in a double ceremony. "To marriage!" they all echoed together then clicked glasses.

Elijah smiled as he drank the champagne in his glass. "Our brothers have certainly done well for themselves, haven't they? Francesca and Cora are fine young women."

"That they are," Finn said with a broad smile. "Alright, who's ready for cake samples?" He rubbed his hands together after emptying his glass and putting it on a passing tray.

Elijah, Klaus, and Finn helped themselves to some cake samples, Kol grabbing one after they did. Of course, his mind wasn't on the celebration; it was on other matters, such as the secret mission he had Galen and his wife doing for him.

He quickly snapped out of his thoughts when there could be cheers heard and he joined his brothers at the railing of the private room Finn had booked, smirking when he saw Lexi among the group of women that came into the bar where they were having the bachelor party. He also saw Caroline, Sage, Katherine, Francesca and Cora. "Do you think they're aware we're here?"

Klaus smiled at his brother's question and shook his head. "If they are, they're having too much fun to notice."

Kol barely heard the answer as his eyes had met Lexi's through the tall mirror behind the bar. He lifted his glass in a silent toast to her and smirked behind the rim of the glass when he saw her squirm in her seat.

Sage noticed that Lexi squirmed a little and gave her a concerned look. "Hey, Lex, are you okay? You look nervous."

Lexi nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." That was a lie, of course, but she didn't want to tell Sage the truth. Lexi's gaze went back up to Kol through the mirror then glanced down when her cell phone buzzed on the bar in front of her. _Meet me, now!_ he wrote in a text message.

Lexi went to the alley outside the bar, where she saw Kol waiting for her. Before she could say anything, he pulled her close to him and kissed her. Lexi moaned when he angled his head and deepened the kiss, their tongues colliding. She moaned even louder into his kiss when he pressed her against the brick wall.

Lexi reached up and ran her fingers through his hair as they continued to kiss, pulling away after a few minutes, her lips swollen. "You're quite a kisser, Kol."

Kol smiled. "Thank you, love. I've been waiting to kiss you like that since I met you. You haunt my every thought, Alexia Branson."

"Not as much as you haunt mine," she replied. Her hand lifted and she ran her thumb over his bottom lip, shivering when his lips opened and he sucked on the organ.

Kol felt his heart hammer as enjoyed the encounter. In that moment, everything seemed to be forgotten, including his promotion and the bachelor party he was here for with his brothers.

"Kol, what if we get caught?"

Kol smiled. "Let them catch us. I don't care as long as I'm with you."

She shakes her head, giving him a final brushing of her lips across his then turns and heads back into the bar. Kol follows a few minutes later, going up the back stairs and goes back to his brothers' party.

Kol had a smirk on his face when he returned, which Klaus noticed. "What have you been up to?"

"What makes you think I was up to something?"

"You have that cat-that-swallowed-the-canary look on your face," Klaus said. "That means you were up to something."

"I've just been kissing a beautiful woman," Kol said mysteriously. "Now, let's finish those samples, shall we? Francesca and Cora paid a lot of money for them."

Klaus raised an eyebrow at his brother's reply. Something told that he wasn't telling him the truth, but decided to let it go when Kol mentioned the samples. "You're right. We shouldn't insult them by not enjoying the samples they paid good money for us to try."

Beneath the guys' party, the women in their lives/their wives were giggling over stories that Francesca and Cora were more than willing to share.

Caroline laughed as she listened to one story that Francesca was telling about Henrik. "He actually did that?"

Francesca nodded. "Oh, yeah, he definitely did. And he'd be embarrassed if he knew I was telling you this. He made me swear absolute secrecy."

Lexi listened to this as well and although she was enjoying it, the memory of the kiss with Kol in the alley was still playing over in her mind. He was an incredible kisser, and she wished that she didn't have to return to the other women.

**After the Parties**…

Lexi let out a loud hiccup as Sage held her up with one arm draped around the redhead's shoulders while Sage had her own arm around Lexi's waist. "I kissed Kol earlier, Sage," Lexi confessed.

Sage scowled curiously at the blonde. "What? He wasn't even here, so how could you have kissed him?"

"Yes, he was," Lexi said. "He was here for a bachelor party with his brothers, and he sent me a text message to meet him, so I went out to the alley. When I got there, he was waiting for me. Before I could say anything, we start kissing."

Sage frowned then finally lifted one arm and hailed a cab, before one pulled up to where they were. "137 Cottonwood Lane," she told the driver, paying him with a $100.

Lexi wanted to protest, but was pushed into the back of the cab. She gave Sage one last look as the driver took off.

Little did the two women know that Kol was watching what was taking place & he waited until the cab was gone before getting into one of the limos that Finn had gotten for himself and each of the brothers in the event they drank too much. When the driver asked him where he was going, he said, "137 Cottonwood Lane."

**Author's Note:** I'm going to be cruel and end this here, and give you all a cliff-hanger! You'll probably call me horrible for cutting you off like that, but hopefully, the romance will really blossom soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Previously in "Angel of Destiny", Kol and Lexi meet up at a bachelor party for Kol's youngest brothers and share a kiss in the alley._**

**Chapter Four**

Lexi arrived at home and clumsily walked up the steps. She was about to get her key when she saw a shadow behind her and turned to see..."Kol?"

Kol nodded. "Yeah, I'm sorry for following you, but I wanted to see that you got home okay."

"Are you my stalker or my protector?" she teased him with a grin, her tongue in her cheek as she got the door unlocked successfully.

Kol shook his head. "My dear, stalker is a bit harsh. I'd like to consider myself your protector." He smiled and when he saw the door opening, he added, "If you'd like, I can help you inside."

Lexi giggled. "Will I get another kiss?"

Her answer came in the form of Kol embracing her and kissing her passionately.

Grace was inside the house, reading a book to Gwen, who she was baby-sitting for and who was only 2 when she heard her mother's voice out on the front porch, and another voice with a British accent. She heard 'Kol' being mentioned and she turned to Gwen. "Gwen, do you know who Kol is?"

"That's my uncle!" Gwen said excitedly. Outside, Kol and Lexi were still kissing when they heard the excited squeal from inside. They broke apart, both breathing heavily.

Lexi looked at Kol. "Oh, I forgot that Grace was babysitting for Francesca tonight."

He nodded then brushed his lips over her forehead in a tender caress while she sort of swayed into him. Kol glanced down and saw that she looked like she was going to get sick so he picked her up bridal style and carried her into the house, kicking the front door shut with his foot after retrieving the keys and placing them into the bowl on the table in the front entryway.

Kol then carried Lexi upstairs to her bedroom, laying her gently on the bed. He then heard footsteps behind him and looked to see Grace standing in the doorway, Gwen in her arms. Both girls were smiling at him and he gave them a smile back. There was a silence between them before Grace said, "You must be Kol. I'm Grace Branson, Lexi's daughter."

Kol nodded. "It's lovely to meet you, Grace." He then looked toward Gwen. "Hello, Gwen, my sweet niece. Are you being a good girl for Grace?"

Gwen nodded as well. "Yes, Uncie Kol."

Kol then felt Lexi tugging on his arm and saw that she was nauseous, so he escorted her to the bathroom adjacent to her bedroom, where she immediately threw up in the toilet. He cringed and then looked at the girls. "Apparently, she had a bit too hard partying tonight."

"Do you think she'll be okay tomorrow, or should I call Aunt Vicki or Aunt Meghan and tell her she needs the day off?"

Kol looked toward the bathroom. "I think you should tell Vicki and Meghan that your mother needs a day off."

**The Next Morning**…

Lexi woke up, one eye opening to see the glass of water with the note in front of it with her name on it. Reaching out, she plucked it from its resting place and flipped it open.

_"My dear Alexia,  
Last night was absolutely amazing. You are amazing and your beauty is beyond compare. I can't stop thinking about you, and I have a feeling that the kisses we shared in both the alley and on your porch will be haunting my thoughts just as much as your face does. You are also an amazing mother. Grace is truly lucky to have a mother like you, and she's equally as beautiful as you. She is a fine young lady and I enjoyed meeting her._

_Rest up and get well. I shall see you soon._

_Yours,_  
_Kol."_

Lexi cheered internally then reached over and picked up the Tylenol on the nightstand next to the glass of water, swallowing them back with the water.

Grace went past the room and looked in. "Mom, are you okay?"

Lexi saw her daughter and nodded slowly. "Yes, honey, I'm fine. I just have a headache, that's all."

"I called Aunt Vicki and Aunt Meghan," Grace said. "They know that you don't feel good and that you need a day off."

Her mother nodded then pulled back the covers and Grace immediately came into her mom's bedroom, climbing into the bed next to her. "I know this hasn't been easy since your father died," Lexi said, stroking Grace's dark-blonde hair. "But we've gotten through all the tough days, haven't we?"

Grace nodded. "We have. Evan and I did have a rough time adjusting at first, but we go through it." She smiled. "I like Kol. He's very nice."

Lexi smiled as well at the mention of Kol's name. "He is, isn't he?"

**Meanwhile**…

Finn was shocked by what Sage tells him as they enjoy their morning coffee, his jaw dropping (but not literally). "She confessed that?" he asked.

Sage nodded. "Yes. Lexi said that she kissed Kol. I didn't believe her, thinking she was just saying it because she was drunk." She looked at Finn. "Did Kol say anything to you about it?"

"Not directly," he replied. "But our dear niece blurted it out when I got Henrik home last night."

Sage shook her head. "Ah, out of the mouths of babes."

"She's cute, sure, but I wonder how Henrik and Francesca put up with her active mouth," Finn said with a shake of his head.

Sage got up from her chair and kissed the top of his head. "Now, now, Ruby was like that too when she was two, and so were Bridget and Cooper." She smiled. "Come to think of it, so were you."

She laughed when Finn finally put two and two together; getting it through his head what she meant then began to squeal when he grabbed her around the waist, tickling her. Sage laughed as Finn continued to tickle her. "FINN, STOP IT! I'M GOING TO PEE IN MY PANTS!"

He did as she asked, then turned her around and kissed her passionately, trapping her against the counter.

Sage returned his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and reaching one hand up to run her fingers through his hair. She then left his lips and began kissing his neck.

Picking her up, Finn placed her onto the counter then mimicked her action, pressing open-mouthed kisses along the skin of her neck and moving down. He groaned into her shoulder when he heard his cell phone going off from his back pocket. "Work, work, work," he grumbled before pulling out his phone. "Well, maybe not; that's Father. Either way, I have to go, my beautiful Irish Rose."

Sage pouted after he helped her down from the counter. "We need our own kids-free night. No work, no cell phones, just worry-free," she told him.

Finn saw her pout and kissed her. "We will, my love, I promise. Better yet, I'll arrange to have kids-free weekend."

She nodded and kissed him softly one more time. "Off you go, Agent Mikaelson," she said with a smirk. Finn kissed her one more time then left the house. Sage went to check on the progress of their children, knocking on each of their closed doors.

As she knocked, Sage said, "Ruby! Bridget! Cooper! Come on, hurry up! You don't want to be late for school!"

She raised a curious eyebrow when she heard her eldest daughter grunt from in her bedroom and she opened the door to find all three of them playing, halfway on the floor, halfway on the bed. "Oh, hi, Mum," Ruby said casually as she got out from beneath the pile and straightened her clothes.

Sage gave her children a curious look. "What were you doing in here?"

Bridget smiled. "Nothing, Mum, we're just playing."

"Okay, well, enough playing; it's time to go to school," Sage said as she gestured to them one by one to leave the room. "After school, Ruby Lorraine, you are to take them _straight_ to your grandparents, is that understood? Don't stop by and see Grace, or Caleb either, okay?"

Although disappointed that she wasn't going to see Grace or Caleb today, Ruby nodded and said, "Yes, Mum. I'll take Bridget and Cooper to Grandfather and Nana Ellie's after school."

Sage sighed at her eldest daughter's tone and decided to rephrase what she said earlier. "You can see Grace and Caleb at school, Ruby. But, it's after school that you can't, because I want you to take Bridget and Cooper to your grandparents."

**At the Clinic**…

Sage got out of the large SUV Finn often loaned her, getting out the correct bag she needed to start her day.

Sage walked into the clinic, waving to the others as she walked past the nurses' station. "I like it when she comes in. She's too quiet though," Meghan said to Vicki after Sage disappeared into her office in the back.

"I don't think so," Vicki said. "I've spoken to her a lot of times."

Meghan shrugged. "I guess it's just me then," she said. "Have you heard anything from Operation Lexi?"

Vicki nodded. "Grace told me they kissed…twice," she replied.

Meghan blinked. "Twice…in one night? Damn, she must REALLY like him if she kissed him twice."

Vicki gives her a smirk then nods toward Sage. "Should we let her in on the plan?"

"Yes! She can have all the nieces and nephews, and sisters and brothers help us!" Meghan said excitedly.

Vicki smiled. "Yes, she will. And if all goes well, Lexi will be Mrs. Kol Mikaelson."

When Sage came out to take her lunch break, the two other female doctors cornered her. "We have a plan that we want to run by you," Meghan said as a start.

Sage raised a curious eyebrow. "Oh, really, and what, pray tell, is this plan of yours, Dr. Lockwood?"

"We are going to be playing matchmaker for Alexia and Kol. We know that you're Kol's sister in law, married to his oldest brother, Finn, right?" Vicki guessed. Sage nodded that she was right and gestured for her to go on. "Oh!" Vicki turns to Meghan. "That masquerade ball your mother in law and Eleanor Mikaelson are hosting for the hospital? We could ply them together by pretending that they have dates, to make the other jealous, but then lock them in a room together?"

Sage listened to this and said, "That does sound sneaky, and they might get mad at us for tricking them."

"True, but we're doing this to help them," Meghan said. "Lexi and Kol obviously belong together, and Grace seems to really like Kol." She smiled. "And Gwen blurted out that they kissed twice. If that's not an indication that they're destined for each other, I don't know what is."

**Later**…

Rebekah waddled to the front door to let her nieces and nephew in, smiling at them all. "Is your mother coming by in a bit? She said she had something important to discuss."

"I'm here, I'm here!" Sage called out as she ran in behind her kids. "Let's go into the study. Eleanor, Francesca, Katherine, Sabrina and Cora might want to be present too. Actually, let's include all the Mikaelson girls." She turns to Ruby and Bridget. "That includes you two as well."

Ruby and Bridget looked at each other and then Ruby said, "Count us in."

Sage laughed and nodded then turned back to Rebekah. "I'll call Grace and have her bring Gwen back here."

Cooper listened to this and pouted. "Hey, how come I'm being left out? I may not be a girl, but I'm just as much a Mikaelson as everyone else here!"

Ruby reached out and ruffled his copper-red hair. "I'm sure that Grandfather and Uncle Stefan would be glad to hang out with you, Coop," she said, a grin finding its way onto her face when the two men she'd previously mentioned came into the room.

Stefan nodded at his nephew and put his arm around his shoulder. "Yeah, we'll go to the Grill and flirt with the girls that pass us by. Maybe get a number or two." Seeing the glare he got from his wife, he added, "I was kidding, Bekah. We'll probably watch a movie or play on the Xbox."

Rebekah shook her head then gestured for her sister in law and nieces to follow her into the study.

The girls followed Rebekah into the study, leaving Stefan, Mikael and Cooper in the living room. Once they were alone, Cooper looked at Stefan and said, "Should we do what you told Aunt Rebekah we were going to do, Uncle Stefan? You know, go to the Grill and flirt with girls?"

"Cooper, your uncle didn't mean it when he said that," Mikael said, answering the question for Stefan. "He was being silly." He cleared his throat. "Now, what do you say we go into the recreation room and play some cards? I've been meaning to teach you to play poker for some time now, but wasn't sure if your mother would approve of it."

When Finn arrived a little later, with Kol, Klaus, Henrik, Elijah and Olivier, he heard two different sets of laughter, one coming from the study and the other toward the back. He and his brothers followed the one in the back, finding Stefan, Mikael and Cooper in the middle of a game of poker.

Finn was shocked when he saw what was going on. "Father, what are you doing?"

Mikael smiled at him. "What else? I'm teaching my grandson how to play poker. And he's very good. Stefan and I have lost two hands in a row to him. I've got to say, Finn, you've got a regular card shark on your hands here."

Finn gave his father a smirk. "That's because he has a teacher. Me," he told Mikael.

Stefan smiled at his brother-in-law. "We figured that from the way he was beating us."

Behind Finn, there was a gasp before he felt his wife's fists pound over his back. "You're in BIG trouble, Finnegan! You can't teach OUR son poker," Sage hissed.

Finn smiled at her innocently over his shoulder. "He asked me to teach him."

"That does NOT make it okay for you to say yes, Finnegan! He's only NINE years old, or do you not remember that?" By now, Sage was turning purple (figuratively speaking) from all the yelling she was doing and when she finished, she turned and left the room without saying another word.

Stefan felt guilty as he watched Sage leave the room, looking back at Finn. "I'm so sorry, Finn. I didn't mean to get you into trouble with your wife."

Finn shook his head and placed a gentle hand on his brother-in-law's shoulder. "It's not your fault, Stefan. I got myself into trouble with her by doing something stupid. I don't want you blaming yourself for this, okay?"

"You're welcome to stay with us if Sage throws you out," Klaus said. "Caroline and I have more than enough room." He cleared his throat. "Though, I'm kind of setting up a nursery and…"

"Wait, did you say nursery?" Finn said, turning to his brother. "You mean you and Caroline are…"

Klaus nodded. "Just found out the other day. We weren't going to tell anyone until it was official, but…"

"It doesn't matter, Niklaus," Mikael said. "What does matter is that there is going to be another Mikaelson grandchild soon."

Back in the study, Sage was fuming as she paced. "And then he had the gall to 'fess up to what he'd done! UGH! I don't even know why I married that man!"

Eleanor got up from her seat behind Ruby after tying off her French braid before putting her hands on Sage's shaking shoulders. "You married him because you've loved him for almost as long as Mikael and I have been married. That's a pretty dang long time to me."

Sage heard what her stepmother-in-law said and sighed. "I know, but sometimes, he aggravates the hell out of me."

"That's what marriage is all about, dear," Eleanor said. "You have to take the good with the bad."

The redhead sighed again. "What time do you want me to bring the dresses for all of the girls?" she asked Eleanor, changing the subject.

Eleanor smiled. "Bring them by about 5:30, 6:00." She then added, "I took the liberty of getting a loose dress for Rebekah because she's pregnant, and a loose one for Caroline."

Sage blinked. "Wait, what are you talking about?"

"I saw Caroline coming out of the doctor's office with Niklaus the other day," Eleanor said. "They were smiling and he was kissing her knuckles and then her lips. That means there's going to be another Mikaelson grandchild."

Sage turned to her blonde sister-in-law, who confirmed it with a nod. "Liam and Anastasia are going to have another brother or sister soon," she told the redhead. Her hands were occupied with French-braiding her own daughter's hair.

Sage nodded. "Why didn't Caroline say anything?"

"She wanted to wait," Rebekah said. "But, I'll bet Nik already told."

At the back of the house, Mikael popped the cork in a bottle of champagne while Finn handed a bottle of water to his son. After the bottle cork had been released, Finn passed out the glasses to his brothers before their dad poured the champagne.

Mikael raised his glass after everyone got theirs. "I'd like to propose a toast." He smiled at Klaus. "This is to Niklaus and Caroline. May their child, boy or girl, be happy and healthy."

"To Niklaus and Caroline," his sons echoed, lifting their glasses and clicked it with their father's. Finn did the same with Cooper, who grinned up at his father.

Finn smiled at his son and hugged him, kissing the top of his head. "You're a good boy, Cooper. Don't let anyone tell you different."

Cooper nodded. "I won't, Dad." He glances in the other direction, toward where the study was. "Is Mum going to be mad at you for very long?"

"I'm not sure, son. We'll determine that by tonight," Finn said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I hope she isn't mad at you for very long," Cooper said. "I'd hate for you to get a divorce."

"That won't happen, Cooper," Finn said. "Your mother and I may have our disagreements every now and again, but I promise you, we will not get a divorce. We're going to stay together. We Mikaelsons always stick together, through thick and thin."

**Later that Evening**…

At 5:30, 6:00 on the dot, Sage lifted the metal rack that had all the required dresses, even the loose ones for Rebekah and Caroline then opened the door to the mansion, gasping in shock at how beautiful it looked. "I'm here!" she called out as she pushed the rack inside then shut the door behind her.

Eleanor walked in and saw the rack of dresses that Sage brought. "Ah, the dresses are here. Sage, you are remarkable. Honestly, I don't know what we'd do without you."

Sage nodded and then looked around at the decorations. "Everything looks great, Eleanor. This party is sure to be a great success."

"I truly hope so. Carol and I want this to be a success, for the new wing at the hospital," Eleanor said with a smile, turning when the door opened again. "Hello, Sabrina. I wondered when you would be getting in for the ball."

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because you'll now get an update! Sabrina will explain where she's been in the next chapter, so be on the lookout for that and the beginning of the masquerade ball!


	5. Chapter 5

**_Previously in "Angel of Destiny", Lexi arrives at home after the bachelorette party, where she encounters Kol for the second time. They share another kiss, and Kol meets her daughter. Sabrina Mikaelson comes home in time for the masquerade ball, and Meghan & Vicki enlist Sage's help in bringing Kol and Lexi together._**

**Chapter Five**

"I truly hope so. Carol and I want this to be a success, for the new wing at the hospital," Eleanor said with a smile, turning when the door opened again. "Hello, Sabrina. I wondered when you would be getting in for the ball."

Sabrina smiled at her mother. "Well, you know I wouldn't have missed this for the world, Mum." She saw Sage and smiled at her as well. "Hello, Sage. How are you?"

"Trying not to get mad at your oldest brother," Sage replied.

Sabrina raised an eyebrow at that. "Why? What has Finn done now?"

"He taught Cooper to play poker."

Sabrina and Eleanor began to laugh. "I wouldn't worry too much about that, Sage. He just doesn't realize that Mikael's bad influence rubbed off onto us," Eleanor said while still laughing.

"He still shouldn't have done it," Sage said. "Cooper is nine years old. He's very impressionable."

"Sage, what I meant was that I know how to play too. I've taught the girls as well," Eleanor told her.

Sage blinked in surprise. "You did?"

Eleanor nodded. "Mm-hmm, I did! Why do you think Rebekah and Sabrina are so good at it?" She smiled at her stepdaughter-in-law. "You should ask Finn to teach you how to play too. You'd be a champion."

"I would?"

"Hell yeah," Sabrina said. "You'd beat anyone who plays against you."

Sage nodded. "I'll ask him later. I have to go pick up Bridget from band practice and Cooper from soccer practice, so, ciao for now, ladies," she said.

Sabrina nodded. "See you later, Sage. Tell Bridget and Cooper I said hello, will you?"

"I'll definitely do that, Brin."

Sabrina hugged her sister-in-law before the redhead left the mansion, waving on her way out. The blonde turned back to her mom, finding that Eleanor had crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh, don't do that, Mum," Sabrina grumbled as she took the handle of her suitcase and pulled it toward the stairs.

Sage pulled up at the soccer field, where she saw Cooper waiting for her, grinning proudly. She waited until he got in before asking, "How was practice today, sweetie?"

"Fantastic," he replied. "The coach was very impressed with everyone today, including me. He said that we're sure to do well in the game next Saturday." Curiously, he added, "Are you still mad at Daddy, Mum?"

"What makes you think I'm still mad at him?"

"You didn't talk to him on the way back from Grandfather and Nana Ellie's," Cooper said. "Ruby and Bridget noticed it too."

**Meanwhile**…

Grace pulled the Mustang up in front of the Mikaelson mansion, gawking at the large home her best friend lived in. "Isn't it grand, Mom?" she asked Lexi, who was in the passenger seat.

Lexi smiled. "It's gorgeous. Is it wrong that I'm suddenly jealous of Ruby?"

"Not at all," Grace said as the mother and daughter climbed from the car together then pulled free the plastic wrap containers that held their dresses for the ball.

When they walked in, Lexi was in awe of all the decorations that were hanging all over the place. "Wow, they really went all out."

"Yeah, Ruby told me that it's for the new wing they're planning for the hospital."

Lexi nodded then turned when a blonde woman carrying a toddler on her hip approached them. "Hello, I'm Caroline Mikaelson. Can I help you?"

"Hi Caroline, I'm Alexia Branson and this is my daughter, Grace," Lexi told her with a smile.

Caroline nodded. "Oh, yes, I know who you are. I've heard all about you from my sister-in-law, Sage. According to her, you're the best damn doctor in the whole hospital."

Lexi nodded as well and Caroline smiled at Grace. "Ruby told me about you. She says that you're her best friend."

"I am!" Grace said this at the same time another voice said, "She is!" They all turned to find Ruby bouncing into the foyer then tackling Grace, who grunted as she landed on her back.

Caroline laughed at what the girls were doing and then cleared her throat. "Why don't you two go change? You can catch up while you're dressing, okay?"

Ruby nodded. "Yes, Aunt Caroline." She helped Grace up off the floor and maintained her grip on her hand as they went to change into their dresses.

After they were gone, Lexi turned back to Caroline. "It's nice to know that my daughter has such good friends in this town, especially one as sweet as Ruby," she told the other blonde.

Caroline smiled. "We love our Ruby. Spunky but with a heart of gold," she replied.

Lexi smiled and then focused her attention on the toddler in Caroline's arms. "Who's this little angel?"

"This is Anastasia," Caroline said. "I also have a son named Liam, who is hiding from me at the moment, the little scamp. But, I'll find him eventually. Either that or Nik will."

Silence fell between the two women and that was when Lexi heard the distinct but slightly muffled sound of giggles coming from a little boy, following it toward the back of the stairs and grinning as she stopped in front of a door beneath the stairs. "I think I found him, Caroline," she called out.

Caroline appeared a few minutes later to find Lexi tickling Liam as the little boy laughed gleefully as the pediatrician tickled him while smiling at the other woman as she asked, "How did you know to find him under the stairs?"

"When my son was the same age as Liam, we lived in a mansion just as beautiful as this one, and he used to hide under the stairs when he wanted to trick me," Lexi replied as she set Liam down.

Caroline shook her head and looked at Liam. "Oh, Liam Niklaus Mikaelson, what am I going to do with you?"

"Caroline, where are you?" another voice called out from the front foyer. Lexi followed Caroline back to the front, holding Liam's hand as he playfully swung them back and forth.

When they got to the foyer, Caroline saw Katherine with another couple. Before she could say anything, the brunette said, "I hope you don't mind that Elena and Damon are here with me. They found out about the party from Stefan and I couldn't leave them out."

"Oh, no, we don't mind at all," Caroline said. "The more, the merrier."

The little girl that was hiding behind Damon peeked out from behind her dad's legs and Caroline, Lexi, Katherine and Elena watched as she cautiously stepped out when she spotted Liam. "Let's play," she suggested with a shy smile.

"Okay!" Liam said excitedly before holding out his hand, which the girl took and the two ran off.

Lexi watched the children run off. "Who was that little girl with Liam?"

"That's our daughter, Carrie," Damon said. "She and Liam are very close. In fact, according to my mother, there could be wedding bells in their future."

**A Few Hours Later**…

A set of green eyes hidden behind a mask began to look around before lowering to see a hand settle at her waist in the glittery strapless gold dress hugging every curve of her body. "You seem to forget that I'm still upset with you, Finnegan Cooper," the lips below the green eyes said from between gritted teeth.

"And you forget that I can be persuasive in making you forget your anger," the masked man behind her said with a smirk crossing his tanned face.

Sage rolled her eyes. "Yes, Finn, you can, which is making it very hard for me not to smile at you."

Whirling her around slowly, Finn pulled her with him toward the back room beneath the stairs, locking them inside. "Sage, you have to talk to me eventually. This is the longest you've gone with the 'silent treatment'," he told her as he pushed his mask back over his hair.

Sage raised an eyebrow at him and said sarcastically, "Gee, I didn't now you were keeping track."

"Come on, Sage, you're killing me here," Finn said. "Yes, what I did was a mistake and yes, I shouldn't have done it, but you've forgiven me for stupider things than this."

His wife heaves a heavy sigh before lifting her hand to make her index finger bend until she's beckoning him to her. Finn obeys silently, stepping closer until he can wrap his arms around her. "You're forgiven. But only if you teach me how to play poker too," she said before kissing him softly.

"Now, that I'll do," Finn said with a smirk, kissing her back before letting her go so they could exit the room.

Caroline watched as Sage and Finn came out of the door underneath the stairs, hand in hand. She smiled at that, relieved that they were talking to each other again. She was still watching when she felt a gentle hand on her waist and turned to see her husband standing there. Before she said anything, he said, "I was wondering where you wandered off to."

"I know, and I'm sorry." She kissed him softly. "Finn and Sage are talking to each other again, which is good news."

He glanced over toward his brother and sister-in-law, who were now talking with Mikael and Eleanor and smiled. "I'm grateful for that too."

Klaus continued to watch Finn and Sage interacting with Mikael and Eleanor and then looked at Caroline when he heard some music beginning to play. "May I have this dance, love?"

Caroline smiled. "Yes, you may."

The song had just ended when they turned to see Eleanor and Carol stepping up onto the stairs toward the podium set up there. "Thank you again for our lovely band. And thank you all for your wonderful contributions toward the building of the children's ward that is going to hopefully start construction soon," Carol said.

"We hope that you will enjoy the rest of the night, and the surprise that is soon to come," Eleanor chimed in with a smile.

All the guests, which included the Mikaelson family, applauded at the announcement.

**Meanwhile**…

Grace glanced over at Ruby, who nodded back and the two girls turned to get the respective people. Grace pulled her mother away from her dance partner, saying with an apologetic smile, "Sorry, I wanted to take a tour with my mom."

On the other end of the dance floor, Ruby pulled her uncle away from his dance partner, who began to protest but Ruby gave her a look before she said, "Don't even start, Irene. You're the same age as me."

Lexi gave Grace a curious look. "Where are you taking me, Grace?"

"You'll see," her daughter replied. "Just play along."

Kol was giving his niece the same curious look as he asked, "Ruby, where are we going?"

Ruby smiled at her uncle. "You'll see, Uncle Kol." Both girls got the respective adult to the study, where Ruby pushed Kol inside first. "Have fun!"

Grace pushed her mother in next before the two girls closed and locked the doors behind them. Lexi and Kol glanced at each other then raced to the doors, rattling the handles to no avail. "Grace Michelle, open this door right now!" Lexi demanded through it.

"It's no use, darling. No one will notice us until tomorrow," Kol said as he plopped down into the chair behind his father's desk.

Lexi sighed heavily. "Great, now what the hell are we supposed to do until then?"

Kol smirked. "Oh, I think it's obvious. Our families are playing matchmaker with us. Ever since we kissed, they know there's something going on between us."

Lexi snorted. "No. No way would they lock us into a room!"

Kol maintained his smirk. "You shouldn't underestimate our families, love. They know a good thing when they see it."

"Oh yeah, you think they do?" Lexi said, the smirk on her face matching his as she came closer to him, pushing the chair back and straddling his lap, arms intertwining behind his neck as she brought her lips down to his.

"I know so, darling," Kol said huskily as his own hands settled on her waist, stroking the cotton higher to reveal more of the creamy skin of her thighs.

Kol kissed her feverishly, his hands roaming all over her body, moaning as their tongues danced.

**Outside**…

Eleanor approached Ruby and Grace as they stood outside the door to the study. "What's going on in there?"

Ruby and Grace both jumped about a foot in fright. "Nana, you're not supposed to sneak up on people!" Ruby said as she put a hand on her chest to slow down her racing heart.

"I know, and I didn't mean to scare you," Eleanor said. "I was just curious about the progress of our young couple."

"They're making out. Like, pretty heavily," Grace replied. "Hear for yourself." She handed her best friend's grandmother the empty glass she'd gotten from the kitchen.

Eleanor placed the glass on the door and smiled when she heard the sounds. "You're right, they are."

Back inside the study, Kol removed the dress Lexi wore, throwing it carelessly across the room and not giving a damn where it landed.

Lexi slipped off Kol's tuxedo jacket and threw it on the floor before attacking his tie and undoing the buttons on his shirt, trembling as her fingers made contact with his smooth chest. She could feel the heat between them rising, but didn't give a damn about it. The only thing that seemed to matter in that moment was getting him out of these clothes.

Kol's head fell back against the headrest of the chair as he groaned at the feel of her hands on his chest. "Alexia, you're so beautiful," he said from between gritted teeth.

Lexi panted at his words. "And you're so devastatingly handsome, Kol Mikaelson."

With that, she got the last button of his shirt undone and threw it and his tie to the floor, kissing his neck before moving her hands down to his pants, loosening the belt and then undoing the button and zipper, playing with the waistband of his boxers.

Kol let out another groan. "Do you want me, Alexia?"

"Always," she replied with a smirk before leaning back and removing her bra and underwear then pulled his boxers down before straddling his hips again.

Kol shoved everything off of his father's desk and lifted Lexi onto it, kissing her hungrily as he gently pushed her legs apart and entered her swiftly, thrusting fast and hard into her.

Lexi moaned against his lips and moved her hips in time with his movements. Feeling herself getting close, she left his lips and let out a scream of pleasure.

**2 Hours Later**…

The party began to dwindle down to just the Mikaelson family/adults (all the kids below Bridget's age were all upstairs asleep) and Carol & Richard Lockwood, Kelly & Reed Donovan, Damon & Elena Salvatore, Matt & April Donovan, Vicki (Donovan) & Zane Talbot and Tyler & Meghan Lockwood.

"Where do you think our dear Alexia is at?" Meghan asked Vicki before turning to Sage when she approached with Finn trailing behind her.

Sage smiled at the two women. "Oh, don't worry about Lexi. She and Kol are having a party of their own." She winked at the end of her statement.

**Author's Note:** Another successful end to a collaboration I am thoroughly enjoying! Come back for the next chapter, which will go back to before the smut in the study to focus on another couple!


	6. Chapter 6

**_Previously in "Angel of Destiny", there is a masquerade ball at the Mikaelson mansion for a new wing at the hospital, where Kol and Lexi have a steamy interlude in the study._**

**Chapter Six**

Lexi sighed as she and Kol held each other close on top of the desk. They had just spent the last two hours making love, and it was the best two hours of her life. Kol smiled at her, kissing her neck softly. "That was amazing, Alexia."

Lexi smiled. "It was, wasn't it?" She looked at him. "You were amazing too, Kol."

A collective gasp sounded from behind them both and they both turned their heads to find his entire family, her daughter and all her friends standing there. Eleanor put her hands over Ruby's and Grace's eyes while Meghan covered Bridget's, as Eleanor said, "Um, we'll just leave you two alone."

Kol and Lexi looked at each other after everyone left. Lexi shook her head. "Our families are weird."

"Yeah, they have their moments," he replied. "But, I love them."

Outside, Eleanor was giving her granddaughter and Grace a soft-spoken, but still harsh lecture.

Grace and Ruby listened to Eleanor as she lectured them. Of course, they were proud of themselves for getting Kol and Lexi together.

**After the Ball**…

Mikael and Eleanor waved to the final guests to leave before turning to the couple sitting as far apart as possible, still wearing embarrassed looks on their faces. They were both looking anywhere but at his father and stepmother.

Mikael raised a curious eyebrow at their embarrassed looks. "I really don't see why you're embarrassed. Eleanor and I do this sort of thing all the time." He looked at his wife. "Don't we, Eleanor?"

"Of course," she replied. "We know what it's like to be in love. What you two did was nothing to be ashamed of."

Lexi's cheeks turned an even deeper red color. "I think I should get Grace home now," she told the couple with a half smile.

Kol looked at her then. "I'll call you later, okay?"

Lexi nodded. "Okay." She then got up from where she was sitting and went to find Grace.

"We should get Ruby and Bridget home too," Finn said to his father and stepmother, kissing Eleanor's cheek before taking Sage's hand as the couple went to find their daughters.

They found Ruby and Bridget in the living room, reading quietly together. Sage then cleared her throat and said, "Come on, girls, it's time to go home."

Ruby and Bridget nodded and said in unison, "Yes, Mum."

They then discarded their books on the table and followed their parents out of the house.

After they were gone, Lexi turned to a sleeping Grace, sighing a little. "Let me help," a voice said behind her and the doctor turned to find her other best friend, Stefan Salvatore, there. She smiled and nodded, waiting until he had picked her up to follow him outside.

Lexi followed Stefan as he walked out of the mansion. "Thank you, Stefan. I appreciate this."

"No problem," he replied. "That's what friends are for."

He put Grace in the back seat of his Escalade then turns to give her a brief hug. "I'll take you and Grace home and my brother can follow with the Mustang, okay?"

Lexi nodded. "That sounds good to me."

Stefan nodded then headed back toward the house to find Rebekah. "Are you going to be okay while I take Lexi and Grace home, sweetheart?"

Rebekah nodded. "Don't worry about me, Stefan, I'll be fine. Father and Eleanor will keep me company." Before he left, she grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled him close for a kiss. "I love you."

Stefan smiled and returned her kiss. "I love you too, Bekah."

Then, kissing her one more time, he went back to the Escalade, where Lexi was just getting into the front seat. She saw the lipstick on his lips and smiled at him. "I take it the missus is okay with you taking us home?"

"Yeah, she's fine," Stefan said. "Mikael and Eleanor will keep her company in the meantime."

Lexi nods and smiles at him, turning to check on her daughter, who is still asleep in the back seat before turning back to Stefan as she said, "You're a good friend, Stefan Salvatore, and you've been a great godfather to Grace. You've also done great as her stand-in father, ever since Lee's death."

Stefan smiled. "I love Grace, Lexi. She's a great kid and I consider her my daughter. Hell, Evan is a great kid too. You've got two great kids, Lex. They're lucky to have a mother like you."

"It hasn't been easy, but I think I did great." She sighed. "I wonder…"

"Wonder what?"

"Do you really think Kol will be a good father to my kids?"

"I can't tell you that, Lex," Stefan said. "You're going to have to figure that out on your own."

She nods and smiles at him again. "Alright, Mr. Chauffer, let's get going before she wakes up," she orders softly.

Stefan nodded and said, "Right away, Miss Daisy."

He then started the engine and drove off. He pulled up to the driveway 20 minutes later and glanced over to see that Lexi had also fallen asleep, and he shook his head before climbing out, going around to pick her up to carry her into the house. He got out the keys and unlocked the front door then carried her inside and took her to her bedroom before going back for his goddaughter.

Lexi moaned in her sleep as she tossed her head back and forth.

The next morning, she woke up to find Kol sleeping next to her, still in his suit from the masquerade ball and she smiled before reaching out to stroke his hair out of his eyes.

Kol smiled as he felt her brush his hair out of his face. "Good morning, Alexia."

"Good morning yourself," she replied as she scooted over and kissed him softly but passionately.

Kol returned her kiss and pulled her close to him. "You're so beautiful, even first thing in the morning."

"How did you even get here anyway?" she asked as she snuggled into him while one of his hands stroked her bare arm, tracing circles over it.

Kol gave her a mischievous smile. "I followed Stefan here and waited until he left before I came in. Then, I came in here and heard you mumbling my name in your sleep, which was adorable, by the way."

"Stalk…er," Lexi said with another giggle as he pinned her down. He sprang off of her when he heard the footsteps down the hall before the bedroom door opened.

Grace peeked in. "Mom, are you okay? I heard voices in…" She smiled when she saw Kol, giving him a little wave as she said, "Oh, hey, Kol."

Kol returned her smiled. "Hello, Grace. Did we wake you?"

Grace shook her head. "No, I was already up." To her mother, she added, "Hey, Mom, Uncle Stefan is giving me a ride to school. Is that okay?"

"It's okay with me," Lexi said. "I'll take Evan then."

"Evan is coming with us too," Grace said before leaving the bedroom, yelling on her way out, "HAVE FUN!"

Kol closed the door and smiled at Lexi as he slipped off his jacket and pulled off his tie.  
"I don't know about you, darling, but I think we should have some fun."

Lexi gave him a smirk as she sat up on her knees then peeled her sleep-shirt up over her head. Kol groaned when he saw that she hadn't bothered with underwear this time, before grabbing her ankle and pulling her to the edge of the bed, smirking at her loud squeal.

Kol smiled at her squeal and leaned in to kiss her. "Oh, Alexia, you're amazing. I think…no, I know I'm in love with you."

"I'm in love with you too, Kol Andreas Mikaelson," she replied as she sat up to pull him down, her arms wrapping around his neck.

Kol groaned as he returned her kiss, sitting up momentarily to take off his shirt, throwing it to the floor and leaning back down to kiss her, leaving her lips to kiss her neck. Lexi moaned and let her hands move down to his pants, loosening the belt and then attacking the button and zipper.

Once she got them undone, she pushed everything down past his hips and waited for several breathless moments as he removed them the rest of the way, kicking them to the side before attacking her beautiful naked form with open-mouthed kisses.

Lexi arched her back as she felt Kol kissing her body and let out a scream of pleasure, earning her a smile from him. Kissing her again, he said, "That's it, Alexia, scream for me."

She let out another scream that she feared might shatter her vocal chords, her head tossing from side to side. "Kol, please don't tease me," she demanded on a low moan.

Kol smirked. "As you wish, darling."

That being said, he grabbed her hips and drove himself into her, thrusting hard and fast. Lexi then rolled over so that she was on top of him, gyrating her hips against his thrusts, keeping in sync with him.

"So very beautiful, Alexia," Kol said on a groan as the sight of her breasts bounced in front of his face. He sat up, changing the angle of his thrusts and closed his mouth around one of her breasts.

Lexi felt Kol's mouth close on her breast and trembled, throwing her head back, letting out another scream of pleasure. The power that he seemed to have over was beyond astounding and she found herself falling more and more in love with him in that moment.

**Later That Day**…

Meghan, Vicki, Sage and Stefan arrived at Lexi's house to find it still eerily quiet.

Stefan led the three women upstairs and when he got to Lexi's room, he slowly opened the door and peeked in. He saw Lexi fast asleep and naked, but wrapped in a sheet. She had her arms wrapped around Kol, who was also asleep and naked, wrapped partially in a sheet. He quickly and quietly closed the door, seeing Meghan, Sage and Vicki looking at him curiously. "Well? What did you see?"

"I saw two love birds asleep in their love nest," he replied. "And I think I might have seen a smile on Lexi's face, which definitely means that their union was a happy one."

All three women smiled happily before they left the house.

**Author's Note:** I decided to give you all another update, just to check in on our 'love birds'. I hope you enjoyed it! Come back for Chapter 7!


	7. Chapter 7

**_Previously in "Angel of Destiny", Lexi and Kol get caught by his family and her daughter after their interlude in his father's study._**

**Chapter Seven**

Grace and Ruby arrived at the Mikaelson mansion with Cooper and Bridget trailing behind them. Eleanor opened the door as she saw her grandchildren and Grace approaching, saying, "Hello, children."

Ruby smiled at her grandmother as she stepped back to open the door further. "Hello, Nana."

"How are you, dear? How is school going for you?"

"Oh, very good," her granddaughter replied. "I'm on the Honor Roll yet again, and I just got nominated for Class President."

Grace looked at her friend and smiled. "Wow, Ruby, I'm proud of you!"

Eleanor smiled as well. "That is good news. We should celebrate this."

"Ooh, a sleepover!" Grace suggested. "I'll call my mom to see if it's okay with her."

Eleanor nodded. "I think that's a great idea, Grace."

Grace nodded then pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number for her mother's cell phone, frowning when it went straight to voice mail. "That's funny. Mom always answers her phone," Grace said.

Ruby smirked. "I think I know why she's not answering."

Grace looked at her friend. "You do?"

"Yeah, Uncle Kol wore her out from all the fun they had after you left them," Ruby said. "That's why she's not answering."

"Oh. Well, I'll try her again in a bit then," Grace said before smiling a little.

**Meanwhile**…

Lexi groaned as she woke up. She looked over and saw Kol asleep next to her. Smiling, she kissed his lips softly before moving to his chest, planting soft kisses on his skin. "Hmm," Kol said when he opened his eyes a little to see her doing this. "You've become very addicted to me, Dr. Branson."

Lexi smiled at his remark. "Well, it's not hard when you're so irresistibly sexy, Mr. Mikaelson."

Kol glanced over when his cell phone began ringing. "Oh, crap, that's Jenna," he grumbled before reaching over for the phone vibrating on the nightstand, pressing SEND and answering the call with, "This is Kol Mikaelson."

As soon as he answered his phone, Jenna said, "Where are you, Kol? The meeting is about to begin and you're not here."

Kol looked at Lexi. "What meeting?"

"The board meeting that I scheduled for this week," Jenna said. "So, unless you want to be out of a job, I suggest you get down here and I mean now!"

Kol sighed as he hung up. "I'd hate to leave you, darling, but Jenna wants me to come to work."

Lexi pouted but let him go, watching as he dressed in the clothes he wore the night before. She got up herself and went over to the walk-in closet, getting out a pair of jeans and a nice polo shirt. "Here, take these; don't want to go to work wearing old, dirty clothes, do you?"

Kol smiled and kissed her. "Thank you, Alexia. You're a lifesaver."

She kisses him back then shoos him out the door.

Kol went out to his car, got in and drove off, smiling as he thought about the wonderful night and morning with Lexi. He made a mental note to call her later.

Meanwhile, Lexi decided to go see what Meghan and Vicki were up to, showering and heading over to the mansion Meghan lived in with Tyler, knowing it was the other doctor's day off.

Tyler saw Lexi coming and opened the door for her. "Hey, Lex, it's been a while."

"I know, a little too long," she replied. "Is Meghan home?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," Tyler said. "Come on, I'll take you to her."

Lexi smiled and followed her friend's husband into the mansion. It didn't take them long to find her, because she was sitting in the parlor. She saw Lexi and got up, went over to the blonde, and hugged her. Tyler smiled at this and left the women alone, knowing that they were going to be doing girl stuff, so he decided to make himself scarce.

After Tyler was gone, Meghan said, "So, Lex, how was Kol?"

"Meghan Rita Fell Lockwood, I'm surprised at you," Lexi said. "You know a lady never kisses and tells."

"Pfft, that never stopped me from prodding the secrets out of you," Meghan said with a giggle.

Lexi rolled her eyes. "If you must know, Kol was amazing. And you want to know the best part? I'm in love with him."

"I KNEW IT!" Meghan squealed before giving her friend an action that fell somewhere between a hug and a half-tackle.

Lexi almost fell back when Meghan hugged her. "Meghan, calm down, you're acting like I told you that you just won the lottery or something."

"No, but you did! The lottery of love," Meghan said, still grinning.

Lexi smiled. "Yeah, I guess I did." She sighed happily. "I'm happy, Meghan. For the first time since Lee died, I'm actually happy. I've moved on, and I've moved on with Kol."

"Hello…is there anyone home?" another voice called out from the front door and both of them turned to see Vicki coming into view.

Meghan went to the front door and let the other woman in. "You're just in time, Vick. Lexi was just telling me about Kol."

"Really?" Vicki said. "What did she say?"

Lexi chimed in and said, "I'm in love with him, Vicki."

Vicki looked at Meghan as they said in unison, "The lottery of L-O-V-E!"

Lexi smiled. "As I said to Meghan, I'm happy for the first time since Lee died."

**Meanwhile**…

Kol walked into the lobby of his office, adjusting the collar of the borrowed polo shirt before opening the door to the boardroom, and smiling at the people gathered around the table. "I quit," he directed at Jenna before turning and walking out.

Jenna got up and went after him. "What do you mean you quit? What about your promotion?"

Kol looked at his former boss. "I don't want it." He paused and added, "April Young deserves it more than me."

Jenna sighed. "All right, but, answer me this. Does your decision have anything to do with Lexi Branson?"

"No, this decision was something I should have made earlier on," he replied before leaving the building.

Kol got to his car, climbed in and got out his phone, dialing Lexi's number. Several rings later, she picked up, saying, "Kol?"

"Alexia, darling, I quit my job."

"You quit?" Lexi said. "Why?"

"It was something I should've done sooner," Kol said. "Listen, can you meet me at the Mystic Grill in half an hour? I'll explain everything then."

"Yeah, okay, I'll be there," Lexi said before they both ended the phone call.

Thirty minutes later, Lexi walked into the Grill and spotted Kol in a booth.

Kol smiled at Lexi and got up, kissing her hello. They then took a seat in the booth. After a few minutes, Lexi said, "So, what are you going to do now, Kol? I thought you loved that job."

"No, I didn't he replied. "I wanted to quit for months, but stuck it out until the opportunity came."

"What did you do with your promotion?" she asked.

"I gave it to another wedding planner who has been working harder than I and truly deserved it," he told her. They both turned when the door to the Grill burst open and a brunette woman came running in, going up to a sandy blonde-haired guy, talking in a rapid speech. "And that would be the woman I gave it to."

Lexi recognized the brunette. "Wait a second, I know her. That's Pastor Young's daughter, April. I met her when she came to the hospital to read to the kids. Her mother, Theresa, is one of the senior nurses at the hospital." She looked at Kol. "You really made her day." She placed her hand on top of his. "You're a great guy, Kol Mikaelson, and this makes me love you even more."

Kol smiled. "Thank you, Alexia." He leaned in and kissed her again. "So, were you in the middle of something important when I called?"

"No, just visiting Meghan, since it was her day off," said Lexi. "Oh, and she said that I won the lottery of love."

Kol snorted in laughter, picking their connected hands up and kissing hers. "Meghan is definitely right about winning the lottery of love," he replied, still grinning.

Lexi smiled. "Yeah, she is." She looked at the polo shirt she had given him. "You know, you look sexy in that shirt. I'm glad I gave it to you. I mean, not that I didn't already think you looked sexy in your tux, which I did, but you look exceptionally sexy in that shirt."

Leaning over, Kol let his lips brush over the skin beside her ear as he said softly to her, "I know I look even sexier out of it."

Lexi shivered as he heard his words. She was tempted to rip his shirt off, as well as the rest of his clothes, but didn't want to make a scene in front of all the customers. Biting her lip, she got up and took his hand. "Come on; let's go somewhere more private before we make a spectacle of ourselves in front of these nice people."

Kol nodded, smiling eagerly. "I'd follow you anywhere, Alexia."

Lexi giggled then tugged him out the door and they headed toward his car, which was the closest. Once they were in his car, Kol looked at Lexi. "Anywhere in particular you'd like to go, love?"

Lexi smiled. "I don't care, surprise me."

He nodded then started the car, driving toward his family's mansion.

When they entered the mansion, Kol was grateful that the place was empty. "We have the place to ourselves."

"Not quite," a voice said from to their right. They both turned to find Esther Porter, Kol's mom standing at the top of the stairs.

Kol blinked. "Mother, what are you doing here?"

"Your father is reluctantly working on something for me," she replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm actually here because I wanted you to meet someone special in my life." Kol turned to Lexi and moved her forward. "Mother, this Alexia Branson. Alexia, this is my mother, Esther Porter, formerly Mikaelson."

Lexi smiled at Kol's mother. "It's nice to finally meet you, Ms. Porter."

Esther returned the younger woman's smile. "You don't have to be so formal with me, dear. Call me Esther."

"Right, sorry," Lexi said. "It's nice to finally meet you, Esther." She looked at Kol. "Your son is very special to me, and I've come to love him very much."

Esther nodded. "All of my sons, and my daughter, have found someone special. I'm glad that it is finally Kol's turn," she replied.

Lexi smiled and nodded. "I couldn't agree more."

Mikael appeared from out of his office and smiled at his second youngest son. "Kol, this is a nice surprise. And you brought the lovely Alexia with you. How lovely to see you again, dear," he said to Lexi.

Kol smiled. "Father, Alexia and I are finally together. We couldn't hide our feelings anymore."

Lexi nodded. "That's right, Mikael. Kol and I are in love."

"That's wonderful to hear, you two!" Mikael said as he gave them both a hug at the same time.

Lexi then heard her cell phone ring and, excusing herself from Kol and Mikael, she saw that Grace was calling her. She pressed SEND and put the phone by her ear. "Grace?"

"Hey, Mom," her daughter replied. "I tried to call you before, but you didn't answer."

"I'm sorry, sweetie, I was still asleep when you called and didn't hear the phone ring." She sighed. "Anyway, what do you need? I'm with Kol right now."

"I wanted to ask if it was okay if I could go to Ruby's," Grace said. "She made the Honor Roll again and got nominated for Class President."

"I don't see why not," Lexi said. "Remember, though, Grace, you're the guest, so I expect you to behave like a young lady, okay?"

"Okay, Mom, I love you!" Grace said before ending the call.

Lexi smiled as she got off the phone with Grace, looking at Mikael and Kol. "That was Grace. She's spending the night at Ruby's to celebrate her nomination for Class President and being on the Honor Roll."

"Ah, yes, that is wonderful to hear about my granddaughter," Esther said, earning her a glare from Mikael.

Kol nodded. "Yes, that is wonderful news. Ruby deserves to be on the Honor Roll and be picked as Class President."

While Kol and Lexi exchanged more smiles over it, Mikael pulled Esther into his office. "As far as you're concerned, Esther, Ruby doesn't consider you her grandmother. It's always been ELEANOR there for her, for all of them," he told her from between gritted teeth.

"ELEANOR steals everything from me! She's taken you; she's corrupted our children's minds into forgetting about me and now she gets along with our grandchildren? Why didn't you stay married to ME, Mikael, huh? I was good to you!" Esther yelled.

Mikael scoffed. "Listen to yourself, Esther, because that is nothing but a lie. You slept around with other men, INCLUDING the one you fathered Niklaus with! So, it was no wonder I love Eleanor instead of you! You brought this all on yourself, so don't blame Eleanor. The only one you have to blame is yourself."

She pouted then changed the subject. "Do you have those papers ready for me? I have somewhere to be now."

Mikael sighed as he hugged her. "I'm sorry, Esther, I shouldn't have shouted at you."

"No, you're right," she replied. "I did sleep around. I was a horrible wife and an even more horrible mother. I deserve to be replaced."

"You were a great mother, Esther, but you sort of did almost tear our children apart at the seams when I kicked you out. Niklaus and Rebekah didn't speak to each other or to me for a week," Mikael told her quietly.

Esther shook her head and said sarcastically, "Gee, thanks, I feel so much better now."

"Would you rather I lied to you, Esther? You know what, don't answer that. Here are your papers, please don't let the door hit you on the way out," Mikael hissed at her, shoving the papers into her hands.

Esther took the papers from him and before she left, she said to him, "Rot in hell, you old sod!"

She didn't even glance in the direction of her youngest son on her way out the door, and Kol threw a concerned look toward his father when Mikael came out of the office. "What happened in there, Father?"

Mikael shook his head. "Just your mother being your mother," he said with a soft sigh.

"Is she always like that?" Lexi asked as they all looked toward the now closed front door at the sound of tires squealing on the driveway.

Kol shook his head. "You have no idea."

"She acts worse than my teenage daughter does, and Grace is very well-behaved," Lexi said with a shake of her head.

Kol nodded. "Yes, Grace is well-mannered young lady compared to my mother."

**Meanwhile**…

Sage was on her way to take some laundry to the back of the house after asking Ruby, Bridget and Cooper to get what they had of it when the doorbell rang. She put the basket down beneath and to the side of the stairs then went to answer it, refraining from rolling her eyes when she saw Esther on the other side. "Esther, to what do I owe this pleasant visit?" she asked with a fake smile.

Esther scoffed. "Oh, stop with the act, Sage, I know you don't want me to be here."

"You're absolutely right, Esther, I don't want you to be here," Sage said. "But, seriously, why are you here?"

"I want to speak to my son. Where is he?" Esther asked as she forced her way into the mansion.

"If you mean Finn, he's out of town. He had a case to work on," Sage told her mother-in-law.

"A likely story," Esther said. "He probably is here, but you're only telling me that he's gone."

"Why would I lie to you?" Sage said. "Finn really is out of town. If you want, I can give you the number of the hotel he's staying at and you can call him yourself."

"Grand-Mum, what are you doing here?" Ruby asked as she came down the stairs.

"Your mother is preventing me from seeing your father," Esther replied as she tried to give her eldest granddaughter a hug.

Ruby recoiled from it, hugging her mother instead. "Well, Father isn't here; he had a case to go on. He left yesterday," she told Esther.

"Esther, I want you to leave," Sage said. "You're not welcome here."

**Author's Note:** Time for an update! I hope y'all enjoyed this latest chapter, because there is more on the way next!


	8. Chapter 8

**_Previously in "Angel of Destiny", Esther attempts to get through to her children but is unsuccessful._**

**Chapter Eight  
**

"Esther, I want you to leave," Sage said. "You're not welcome here."

Esther frowned. "You're really going to make me leave?"

Sage stood her ground, refusing to give in. "Yes, Esther, I'm kicking you out. My children don't want you here, and neither do I. If you bother us again, I'm going to call the police and have you arrested. Hell, while I'm at it, I'll have a restraining order against you." She pointed to the door. "Get out and don't let the door hit you on your selfish, manipulative backside on the way out."

Esther let out a loud huff then turned and stomped out of the house.

**5 Days Later**…

Finn arrived home to find Sage sitting in a chair in the office he used frequently, fanning herself. Finn approached his wife and said, "Sage, are you all right? What happened?"

"Your mother was here."

"Mother was here?" Finn said. "For what and what did she say?"

"She said that she wanted to talk to you," Sage said. "I tried to tell her that you weren't home and that you were working on a case, but she didn't want to believe me. And to top it all off, she made Ruby very uncomfortable."

Finn frowned then put his bag down. "I'll be back shortly," he said, brushing his lips over Sage's before leaving their mansion.

Finn arrived at the house his mother was living in and, seeing that the door was open, walked in. He found her sitting at her kitchen table, drinking her morning tea. "Mother, Sage tells me you were at my house recently."

Esther looked up from her mug. "Yes, Finn, I was. I had something I wanted to discuss with you, but she claimed you were away."

"I was away, Mother," Finn said. "I had an important case to work on and had to go out of town."

"Fine, I believe your word for it. I just don't understand what you see in that redhead anyway. Whatever happened to your relationship with Sarah? Now, she was a lovely girl," Esther said as she drank more of her tea.

Finn growled at her. "Don't you DARE say that name, got it?! I wasn't happy with Sarah! I only pretended to be to satisfy you." He sighed. "As far as what I see in Sage, I love her! She's my angel, the one that makes my heart sing!"

"Whatever you say, Finnegan," Esther said. Finn growled again and left the house.

Finn went to his car and drove back to his mansion, angrily stomping in the front door. Sage noticed and grew concerned. "Finn, are you okay? What happened?"

"She's infuriating, that's what happened! She tried to insinuate that I wasn't happy with you. She even had the _gall_ to bring up my relationship with Sarah!" he replied loudly.

Sage rolled her eyes. "How dare that woman think we're not happy?!" She snapped her fingers. "I think I know why she's doing this. She's still miserable about your father divorcing her and marrying Eleanor. So, to make herself feel better, she's antagonizing those who are happy."

"I'm sure that she'll be going after Elijah and Katherine next, but if Katherine is like you, she'll not show any mercy towards my mother," Finn said as he embraced Sage, kissing her softly on the lips.

Sage smiled against his lips and returned his kiss. "Your mother's going to have a fight on her hands if she tries to antagonize Katherine."

Finn grinned. "Katherine is pretty tough, considering who her parents are," he told his wife as they stood there holding each other.

Sage nodded. "Oh, yeah, she comes from good stock."

**Meanwhile**…

Lexi arrived at Katherine and Elijah's house to go over some plans for another clinic and saw Esther standing on the porch. "Haven't you bothered enough people for one day?" Lexi demanded of the older woman.

Esther scowled at her. "I'm here to see Elijah."

"And what makes you think he'll want to see you?" Lexi said. "Kol heard what you tried to do to Finn."

Esther scowled some more before the front door opened to reveal Katherine with an obviously drenched outfit. The brunette smiled at Lexi, who smiled back before moving to stand behind Katherine as she glared at her mother-in-law. "Sorry, Esther, it's family only," she said with a shrug before slamming the door in her face.

After shutting the older woman out, Katherine had a satisfied smirk on her face. "There's no way in hell I was going to let that wicked witch come into my house."

"I just simply don't understand why she has to antagonize her ex-husband and his current wife before trying to do the same with her children and their spouses, save for Kol, of course," Lexi says with a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"That's just the way Esther is," Katherine said. "She's not satisfied until everyone else around her is miserable. Since she knows that I won't let her antagonize me, she'll probably move on to Klaus and Caroline, but knowing those two, they'll be ready for her."

**Meanwhile**…

Caroline had just put Liam down for a nap when the doorbell rang and he began to wake up, fussing rather loudly.

Caroline lifted Liam out of his crib and comforted him as she went to the door, opening it and scowling at Esther when she saw her. "What the hell do you want?"

Esther smiled at the blonde. "I'm here to see Niklaus."

Caroline slammed the door. "Leave us alone, you witch!"

Esther sighed then left the house, driving toward her only daughter's house, where she encountered Stefan in the front yard with Dante and Alexis. She frowned when he mouthed something in their ears and they went into the house.

Stefan gave Esther a look. "I don't know what you expect to gain from this, Esther, but I suggest you stop. Antagonizing everyone to make your self feel better isn't healthy. In fact, I think you need serious help before your behavior gets out of control. My brother is a psychiatrist and he'll be able to…"

"I'm not crazy," Esther said. "I'm just angry that some blonde nobody stole my husband and family from me."

"Eleanor isn't responsible for that, Esther," Stefan said. "The only one responsible for breaking up your marriage is you, but you'd rather blame someone else than admit that you're the one at fault. As I said before, you need help and I think Damon will be able to provide you with it."

Esther began to have a fit and Stefan tackled her, holding her down while the front door opened and his older brother came running out, a syringe in his hand. Damon placed the needle against Esther's arm, pushing the bottom up until the medicine within it went into Esther's blood system.

After a few minutes, Esther was unconscious and Damon looked at his brother. "Come on; let's get her to my car."

Stefan nodded and lifted her legs while Damon lifted her arms. They then carried her to Damon's car, placing her in the back. Once she was in, Damon shut the door and then called Alaric Saltzman, one of his colleagues at the psychiatric ward at Mystic Falls Medical Center. "Ric, it's Damon; listen, we're going to need a room set up for an Esther Porter. I'm bringing her in as we speak and I need everything prepared by the time I get there."

"You got it, Damon," Alaric said on the other end. "I'll get everything ready for you."

Damon nodded and hung up, looking at Stefan. "You're doing the right thing, Stefan."

Stefan nodded again then hugged his brother. "This isn't just for Dante and Alexis' sakes, it's also for the baby on the way's sake," he told Damon.

Damon nodded. "I know. I would've done the same." He looked at the still unconscious Esther. "I doubt she'll be bothering anyone where she's going."

He then hugged his brother one more time before getting into the car, starting the engine and driving away. Stefan watched as they left, hoping that they had seen the last of Esther.

**The Next Evening**…

"So, as you all have probably heard by now, we had to send Mother away," Rebekah told her 3 older brothers and 2 younger brothers.

Klaus nodded and smiled at his sister. "Yes, and we have the resourcefulness of our dear brother-in-law, Stefan, to thank for it."

From his spot beneath Sage's soft whispers, Finn nodded as well.

Elijah nodded. "It was a long time coming, I suppose. Mother's behavior was only going to get worse if nothing was done about it."

Kol and Henrik both nodded in agreement about what was being said before Kol spoke up and said, "We're all agreed that we won't be going to see her?"

All the brothers nodded and said in unison, "Agreed!"

Later, after everyone left her house and Ruby and Sage took Grace shopping, Lexi went to take a shower upstairs.

When she got upstairs, Lexi got some clean clothes and underwear, taking them into the bathroom with her. She then stripped, turned on the water and stepped into the shower, letting the water cascade all over her body. As she stood there, Lexi imagined Kol embracing her, whispering words of love into her ear, making her shiver.

Kol had been cleaning up the mess left behind from his siblings so Lexi wouldn't have to later when he heard the shower running.

Kol smirked and went upstairs. When he got to the bathroom adjacent to Lexi's room, he took off his clothes and climbed into the shower with her, wrapping his arms around her from behind, kissing her neck softly. "Oh god, Kol, that feels amazing," Lexi said as she put her hands over his resting at her waist.

Kol smiled. "I couldn't let you shower alone, darling. You know me, when I see an opportunity, I take it."

His fingers stroked over her thighs and knees and Lexi let out a low moan. "Kol, don't tease…it isn't nice," she ground out from between her teeth.

Kol smirked. "You want to cut to the chase, do you? I like that." He turned her around in his arms. "Well then, let's cut to the chase." He leaned in and kissed her.

She returned his kiss whole-heartedly while jumping up until he caught her easily, her legs locking around his waist as their kiss broke so he could begin kissing along her jaw and down into her neck.

Lexi trembled under his touch and arched her back, letting out a scream of pleasure. "So beautiful, Alexia," Kol said with a smirk as he kissed and caressed between the valley of her breasts.

Lexi felt him kissing her breasts and let out another scream of pleasure.

**Two Hours Later**…

Lexi hopped around on one leg while she attempted to dress in her dark red scrubs. Kol was on the bed, sitting up against a pillow in front of the headboard as he watched her dress. Kol smiled at her. "I can watch you dress all day and never get bored."

"Yes, well, if it hadn't been for your hopping into the shower after I did, I wouldn't be late for work," she said over her shoulder as she sat down on the end of the bed to put her running shoes on.

Kol maintained his smirk. "My apologies, darling; I couldn't pass up the opportunity."

She left the house and headed to work, where she found Meghan and Sage comforting Vicki. "What happened?" she asked as she threw her duffel bag down and joined them, clasping Vicki's hand in hers.

Vicki sobbed. "I caught Zane with another woman, and not just any woman, my best friend!"

"What?" Lexi said. "When did this happen?"

"Yesterday," Sage said. "Vicki wanted to surprise Zane, so she snuck over to his house. When she got there, she saw him and Kendra Parker in various stages of undress. She got so mad that she took her engagement ring off and threw it at him, telling him it was over."

"Oh, Vick, I'm so sorry," Lexi said as she hugged Vicki tight to her.

Vicki sniffed. "Yeah, I'm sorry too. I'm sorry that I ever thought I could trust him." She pulled away and then looked at Meghan, Sage and Lexi. "At least you three are lucky. You have men that are willing to give their right arms to make you happy. Me, I have a guy who would rather sleep with my best friend than marry me, the one who's loved him since we were younger!"

"Finn and I fought a lot when we were first together. No couple is perfect, Vicki," Sage told her.

"So did Tyler and I; we fight just to make up," Meghan told Vicki.

Lexi nodded in agreement. "They're right, Vicki. No couple is perfect."

"What about you and Kol?" Vicki said. "You two seem happy."

"Well, I did kind of scold him before I left," Lexi said. "When I was showering, he climbed in after me and before I could stop him, we started making love in the shower and then continued in my bed."

"Ooh, that's so great!" all three of the other women squealed happily.

Lexi jumped slightly at the other women. "How is that great?"

"Oh, come on, Lexi," Meghan said. "Tyler does that to me all time."

"Well, that's different! You two have been married for 3 years!"

"So? Finn and I have been married for almost 25, and he does the same thing," Sage said with a sly grin.

Lexi forced a smile. "I guess I have something to look forward to."

**After Work**…

Sage got home after picking up the kids and taking them to Mikael and Eleanor's for the evening, much to please Ruby and Bridget, who'd been asking for weeks to spend the night there. The redhead spotted her husband relaxing on the couch, his eyes closed and his hand clutching the remote. Quickly getting out her cell phone, she headed upstairs, removing clothes on the way while her fingers typed out a text message then pressed SEND.

Finn felt his phone vibrate and looked at the screen, smiling at the message: "Meet me upstairs."

Deciding not to keep Sage waiting, he turned off the TV and hurried upstairs. When he got to the bedroom, he saw Sage waiting for him.

She was wearing absolutely nothing and Finn swore he had never seen a more beautiful sight than that. He began walking toward her, unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it aside. Sage's hands met him on the halfway journey of undressing, attacking the buckle on his jeans before going for the zipper and button.

Finn groaned as he felt Sage playing with the waistband of his boxers. "Do you want me, Sage?"

"Hmm, in the shower, mister," she demanded. She turned and headed into the bathroom with Finn following her, as he closed the door behind him.

Finn picked his wife up in his arms and carried her into the bathroom, closing the door and pushing her against her it, kissing her hotly. Sage moaned against his kisses, before tearing her mouth away. Finn kissed down the length of her neck then moved down further until he was licking a trail between her breasts.

Sage felt what he was doing and let out a scream of pleasure. Setting her down on the granite countertop, Finn moved over then turned on the water for the shower, testing the temperature before picking her up once again to carry her into the shower, pulling the curtain shut behind them.

Once they were inside the shower, Finn pushed Sage up against the tile and kissed her as the water cascaded down their bodies. The temperature of the water for the shower did nothing to cool Sage's own temperature down as she locked tightly around her husband, grinding her hips against his to silently ask for him to stop teasing her.

Finn got the signal from Sage to stop teasing her and started to thrust hard and fast against her.

After the shower, Sage settled against her husband's chest while he read aloud from the romance novel he'd been reading for several days. Sage sighed and smiled. "Your voice is so sweet, Finn. I like it when you read to me."

Finn smiled and let a sweet, gentle kiss linger against the very top of her forehead. "I like reading to you, darling, especially when you really listen," he said softly.

Sage giggled. "Your voice is easy to listen to. It's very soothing."

"Thank you, darling," Finn said as he tilted her chin up then kissed her softly on the lips.

Sage smiled and returned his kiss. "You're welcome."

She snuggled up some more before they both turned the sound of the front door opening downstairs and their children's voices chattering excitedly.

Sage looked at Finn. "What's gotten them all excited?"

"Don't know," he replied. "Should we go find out?"

Their answer soon came in the form of their children bursting into their bedroom and Ruby pouncing on her father, who groaned at the extra weight, rolling away from Sage to hug his oldest daughter.

Finn looked at Ruby. "What's going on, Ruby Red?"

"They had the debates for Class President today," she replied. "I beat Chloe Maxwell in every category."

"Oh, that's great, sweetheart!" Finn said with a grin.

Bridget nodded. "Yeah, it was awesome, Daddy. Ruby has this election in the bag, for sure."

"Well, that was only the first debate," Cooper said, who was listening to this. "There's another one tomorrow and then a final one the day after that."

"Do you have a recording of this?" Finn asked as he reached out and pulled Cooper up to where the rest of the family was gathered at the top of the bed. Cooper settled between his sisters with Finn and Sage on the outside, close to the edge.

Cooper smiled at his dad's question. "As a matter of fact, there is a recording. Everyone got a copy of it."

"I'd like to see it to see how my daughter did," Finn asked. Ruby rolled a little to get her cell phone out of the back pocket of her jeans then searched through her phone until she found the video. She held the phone up so that her entire family could watch it, pressing play before holding it up.

Finn smiled proudly as he watched the video. "I see no reason why you shouldn't win the election, Ruby Red. Your speaking ability is flawless."

"Thank you, Daddy!" Ruby said as she hugged her dad before running out of the room.

Ruby went into her room and called Grace on her phone. "Grace, I think a celebration is in order."

**Author's Note:** Well, I hope you enjoyed this latest update, because you'll see a few flashbacks…of romance, of friendships…all that good stuff! HOPE YOU ENJOY!


	9. Chapter 9

**_Previously in "Angel of Destiny", Kol and Lexi and Finn and Sage all make love in the shower. Ruby shows her family the phone-made video of her first round of debates for Class President._**

**Chapter Nine**

The very next evening, Sage stood next to Finn as they watched the crowd of teenagers at the bottom of the stairs. Ruby looked at the crowd assembled and smiled. This was definitely a night she wasn't going to forget.

Making their way down the stairs, Sage and Finn go over to their eldest daughter. "We're going out. Evelyn and Bridget are in charge, and they'll know to call if anything happens, got it?"

Ruby nodded. "I got it, Father. I'll behave, I promise."

Finn nodded as well and kissed her forehead. "Have fun, Ruby Red."

"You too, Father," Ruby said as she hugged him tight.

Finn hugged Ruby one more time and, taking Sage's hand, walked out of the house so they could get on with their evening and let Ruby get on with hers.

**Two Hours Later**…

"Are you sure, Ruby?" Caleb asked softly as his hand stroked her cheek.

Ruby nodded. "Yes, Caleb, I'm sure. I love you so much."

"Why now, though?" he asked. "Why not wait until we're both out of college?"

Ruby sighed. "I guess you're right. I just…wanted tonight to be special for us."

Caleb kissed her softly. "It can still be special. We're not ready to take that step yet. If we do it before we're ready, we'll probably regret it."

They both ran for the door when they heard Grace screaming from downstairs, "HELP, SOMEONE HELP, PLEASE!" Ruby reached her side and saw what she was screaming about, turning to Evelyn.

"Call 9-1-1!" she yelled at her half-cousin.

Evelyn nodded and got out her cell phone, dialing 911. "Yes, this is Evelyn Mikaelson. We need an ambulance to 640 Prescott Lane; yes, hurry please!"

Once the dispatcher said the ambulance was on its way, Evelyn hung up. "They're on their way."

She put a comforting arm around Ruby's shoulders with Grace on the other side and the three girls huddled together, with Caleb behind Ruby and Robert behind Evelyn. "We'll get through this," Evelyn said. "And I know that you think so now, but none of this was your fault. This was an accident."

Ruby nodded and sniffed as she leaned a little on Evelyn, her hand still grasping Grace's as they stood together to wait for the ambulance to arrive. It wasn't long before the ambulance arrived and Ruby was still nervous as they watched the paramedics go about their task.

"She's going to be okay, ma'am," one of the paramedics told Ruby, who weeps silent tears of joy, hugging her cousin tightly to her.

Evelyn hugged Ruby and rubbed her back slowly. "You see? Everything is going to be fine."

Ruby nodded before turning to the couple that came running up, hugging her parents tightly. "It's okay, sweetheart, we're home now," Sage said as she stroked her daughter's dark hair.

Ruby sniffed. "I don't know how it happened. I thought I could turn my back for a minute and then…the next thing I know…"

"Ruby, I told you, it's okay," her mother replied. "It was an accident."

Her daughter nodded again and clung to her mother as Sage continued to stroke her daughter's hair.

Finn watched this and then turned to Robert. "Robert, take Evelyn and Caleb home. I think you've had enough excitement for one night. Sage and I will take care of this."

Robert nodded. "Yes, Mr. Mikaelson."

Evelyn hugged Ruby one more time then guided Grace out the door, where they were immediately greeted by Lexi and Kol, who surrounded Evelyn and Grace. "You boys go home. We'll take the girls," Kol told them both.

Robert and Caleb nodded and went to their respective vehicles while Kol and Lexi escorted Grace and Evelyn to theirs.

**The Next Day – School Grounds**…

Grace approached the two couples as they sat on the bleachers. Evelyn and Ruby immediately scooted their conversing boyfriends apart to make room for their single friend, who sat in between them. Grace smiled at her friends. "Hey, guys. Did I miss anything?"

"Well, sort of," Ruby explained. "We were thinking of setting you up with either Robert's twin brother or Caleb's cousin."

Grace raised an eyebrow. "Really, have you met either of them? Are they hot?"

Evelyn nodded. "Yes on both counts. In fact, don't tell Robert this, but before I dated him, I dated Rowan first." She noticed the looks on both of the girls' faces. "What? I wanted to see if I was compatible with one or the other. Eventually, though, I ended up choosing Robert and I haven't regretted it since."

Ruby glared at Evelyn before she continued, "Caleb's cousin, Kevin, is a looker. Caleb has told me that he's had a new girl every week. That is, until he decided that he just wants to be a one-girl guy."

Grace turned to Evelyn. "When can I meet him?" she asks with a grin.

Evelyn smiled at her friend. "My, you're an eager little thing, aren't you? Well, I think we can arrange a meeting as soon as possible."

Robert and Caleb both got up when the coach came out onto the field and all three girls sat back to watch Evelyn's and Ruby's boyfriends begin practicing.

Evelyn smiled as she watched Robert practice, loving the way he moved on the field. When he made a touchdown, he lifted his arms in a victory sign, grinning at her. "GO BABY!" Evelyn yelled at him.

Robert heard Evelyn cheering and smiled. He enjoyed it when she came to watch him at both practice and at his games. She was one of his biggest fans.

Just then, he was ambushed in a tackle by none other than Caleb and he and Robert began to wrestle for a few minutes before the coach began to yell, "STEWARD, HASTINGS, STOP HORSING AROUND!"

Robert stopped and looked at the coach. "Sorry, Coach!" He looked at Caleb. "Why did you do that?"

Caleb laughed. "You were in a trance and I wanted to snap you out of it."

Robert pushed Caleb playfully. "Man, your girlfriend is up there too, watching us!"

Caleb laughed. "I know she is. That's why I did what I did."

**Meanwhile**…

"Have you decided what you're going to do now that you no longer have a job?" Vaughn asked Kol as the two men had lunch together at the Grill.

"You underestimate me, Vaughn," Kol said. "I can still get a job, just not the one I had. My father knows people and therefore, he can pull a few strings to get me hired anywhere I want."

Vaughn nodded. "And where would that be, the hospital your girlfriend works at? I can just imagine the dirty stuff that will happen in between shifts."

"Nah, I was hoping you'd hire me, actually. So I can get my business skills still out there while working through night classes," Kol replied as he picked up a fry and ate it after swirling it in ketchup.

Vaughn mused on that for a moment and then replied, "You know, now that you mentioned it, I could use you. My other guy quit last week and I've been without a replacement."

"You won't regret it, Vaughn," Kol said. "I'll be even better than that idiot working there before."

"Why would I regret it?" Vaughn said. "You've got good work ethic, and that's exactly what I look for."

Kol changed the subject, turning it to Vaughn's wife. "What about you and Danni? Have you two decided if you're going to become parents any time soon?"

Vaughn smiled. "Kol, Danni is already pregnant. We found out the other day."

"She is?" Kol said. "Oh, that's great!"

"We're pretty over the moon about it," Vaughn said with a grin.

Kol smiled as well. "You two will make great parents." He sighed. "I know Alexia and I will someday. I'm crazy about the two she already has, Grace and Evan. They're great kids, and Alexia has done a remarkable job of raising them by herself. I think I can be a good role model for them, especially for Evan. Thirteen-year-old boys need a positive adult male around to guide them."

"That's what you should do then. Be his mentor, help him out whenever he can't talk to his mother," Vaughn suggested as he took a drink of his soda.

Kol nodded. "I intend to. He doesn't have a father, so I'll be there for him."

**Meanwhile**…

"Evan Lee Branson, we talked about this!" Lexi yelled at her son when he refused to answer her questions.

Evan looked at his mother. "I can't tell you."

Lexi raised an eyebrow at that. "You can't or you won't? Evan, what's going on? You used to tell me everything."

"I signed up for football," he finally mumbled. "And I watch all the other guys with their dads and it makes me miss mine even more."

Lexi nodded, now finally understanding what her son was being so hesitant about. "Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry, I had no idea. Maybe you can ask your Uncle Stefan if he'd like to be your stand-in. He already does it for Grace, and…"

Evan shook his head. "No, I don't want him. Don't get me wrong, he's a great guy and everything, but I don't think football is his thing. He's more into baseball."

"No?" Lexi said. "Then, who can be your stand-in?"

"Kol," Evan said. "I want Kol. I really like him, Mom, and I want him."

"Okay," Lexi said. "I'll call him and see if he's available."

She got out her cell phone and dialed Kol's number, and after two rings, he finally answered with, "This is Kol Mikaelson. What can I do for you?"

Lexi cleared her throat. "Hey, Kol, it's Alexia. Listen, I need you to do me a favor. My son, Evan, signed up for football and he's bummed because the other boys on the team have dads and he needs a stand-in."

"Sure, Alexia, I'll definitely help."

At the Grill, Kol gave Vaughn a thumbs-up while he talked to Lexi. Vaughn nodded and smiled before turning his attention to the beautiful goddess coming up to him. "Hello, my love," he said to Danni as he wrapped one arm around her shoulders then scooted his chair back until he could make room for her to sit on his lap.

Danni smiled at her husband and kissed him. She noticed that Kol was on the phone. "Who's Kol talking to?"

"Alexia Branson," he replied. "Her son just joined the football team and Kol is his stand-in dad."

She nodded then nuzzled his cheek. "Is he going to notice if you're gone?" she whispered against the skin of his cheek.

Vaughn smiled. "I don't think he'll mind. He's definitely under Dr. Branson's spell."

"Good. I want to go home," Danni told Vaughn softly as her other hand stroked his opposite cheek.

Vaughn smiled and kissed her. "Come, my goddess, let's go home."

Danni giggled and returned his kiss as he stood up, picking her up bridal style and carried her out of the Grill, unnoticed by Kol.

When Vaughn and Danni got home, she began attacking his lips with soft, fervent kisses.

Vaughn carried her toward their room, depositing her onto the bed, following her onto the cool sheets, kissing her urgently and passionately. Danni's hands went to the buttons of his shirt but instead of releasing them, she ripped his shirt open.

Vaughn smiled against her lips as he felt rip his shirt open. "You're an eager little one, aren't you, my love?"

"You bet I am,' she replied. "I missed you and I want you so bad."

Sitting her up, Vaughn carefully began to roll the maternity sweater dress she wore with a pair of leggings up over her head. Danni dutifully lifted her arms and gave him a smirk as she fell back onto the bed, bending her index finger and Vaughn came back down over her, capturing her lips with his again.

Danni moaned against her husband's lips and returned his kiss as he pulled her leggings down. When they were gone, Danni pushed Vaughn onto his back but not before ridding him of his ¾ crew-neck shirt.

Her husband smiled up at her as she removed his shirt and said, "So beautiful, Danni." He reached up to remove her bra and gently caressed her breasts, leaning up to kiss them. "So very beautiful…"

**Two Hours Later**…

"So, what do you think of Emma for a girl?" Danni asked Vaughn as she fed him chocolate-covered strawberries.

Vaughn smiled. "That's a beautiful name for a girl, love. And if it's a boy, how about Daniel?"

"Daniel Cole and Emma Lindsay Vaughn," Danni said with a smile. "We just named our children, Galen."

Upon hearing her say that, her husband blinked. "Wait, children? Danni, are you telling me that we're…"

Danni nodded. "Yes, Galen, we're having twins."

Her husband smiled then sat up and kissed her passionately. "Oh, you don't know how happy that makes me!"

Danni smiled against his lips and returned his kiss. "I knew you'd be happy, that was why I waited until now to tell you. I wanted it to be a surprise."

**Author's Note:** This was very hard for me to end, but it needed an update … like, it was past time. In the next one, we'll do flashbacks, and *gasp* the break up of a marriage.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Previously in "Angel of Destiny", Lexi finds out that Evan signed up for football and calls Kol to be his stand-in._**

**Chapter Ten**

**Mystic Falls Middle School – Next Day**…

Kol smiled at Evan as they pulled up to the field. He was looking forward to being Evan's stand-in and although he didn't know much about football, he also knew that he'd learn as much about it as Evan was. Before they got out, he cleared his throat. "Ready to show them what you're made of, Evan?"

Evan nodded. "You bet I am. I'm glad you're doing this for me, Kol."

"No problem," Kol said. "Your mother told me about your situation and I want to be there for you." Just then, a tap on the window where Evan sat was heard and the 8th grader turned to smile at the blonde waving at him. "Who is that?"

"That would be Amy, my best friend. She is going to be helping you at practice; she's never been more loyal," Evan replied.

Kol nodded at Amy. "She's certainly pretty. Do you fancy her by any chance?"

Evan blushed. "No! I mean, yes. I mean…"

"Evan, relax," Kol said. "I didn't mean to get you excited like that. I was only asking a question, that's all."

"Amy is the only daughter of a single mom. She doesn't know who her dad is, because her mom won't tell her," Evan said as he and Kol climbed from the car then moved around the back of the SUV to get the equipment Evan needed for practice.

Once Evan got his equipment, he and Kol walked onto the field, Amy following them. Kol thought about what Evan had told him and his heart went out to the poor girl. How could her mother not tell her who her father was? He was tempted to ask, but kept his mouth shut, because it wasn't his business. However, that didn't mean that he wouldn't still do some digging.

**Later On – Amy's House**…

Kol walked with Amy up to the door. "Are you sure your mother is fine with you staying home alone?" he asked the younger girl.

She nodded. "She's away a lot, on business trips. Or what she claims are business trips," Amy tells him.

"I'm not comfortable with the idea of you being here by yourself," Kol said. "Why don't you stay at Evan's until your mother gets back?"

"I don't want to intrude."

"You wouldn't be intruding," Kol said. "In fact, you'd be safe. I know I'd want my daughter to be safe while I'm away. I know; you're going to tell me that you're old enough to take care of yourself, but for my sanity, I think you'd be better off staying at Evan's. I'm sure that if I called his mother and told her the situation, she'd agree with me."

**Meanwhile**…

Caroline had just set Liam and Anastasia down, smiling at her stepmother-in-law before rushing out the door once again. She'd asked Klaus to meet her at home, but as soon as she got there, she spotted a strange car in the driveway. The blonde got out and went up the front porch toward the door, unlocking the front door while calling out, "Klaus, are you home?" There was silence and Caroline looked around curiously. "Hello? Nik? Are you here? If you're here, say something, so I know you're here." Another round of silence and made her nervous. "Okay, this is seriously not funny! If someone is here, answer me!"

Her frantic questions were soon answered with a moan from upstairs and she headed in that direction, where she spotted the door to hers and Klaus' bedroom door slightly ajar. "Oh, Niklaus, right there!" a woman's voice that Caroline had never heard before and then she was pushing the door open further to slam it against the wall.

"CAROLINE! I didn't think you'd be home so soon," Klaus said when he heard the door slam against the wall.

"Who is this woman?" Caroline demanded as she stood with her arms crossed over her chest. She was not amused to find him in bed with another woman.

The woman in bed with Klaus smirked at Caroline. "You must be Caroline. I'm Sarah Spencer." She eased out of Klaus' embrace and grabbed her underwear, as well as the dress and shoes she had been wearing. "I'll leave you two alone."

Once she was gone, Caroline approached the bed and slapped Klaus hard across his face, making his nose bleed, but didn't regret it. "What the hell were you thinking, Niklaus? You brought that…that…tramp into our home, and soiled the sheets of our bed with her! I'm your wife and the mother of your children, for God's sake! Didn't those vows you recited to me when we were standing up at the altar in front of our family and friends MEAN anything to you? It sure as hell didn't SEEM that way from what I walked in on! I loved you, Nik, and this is how you repay me? What have you got to say for yourself? Huh?"

"It was never supposed to get this far," he finally muttered in his British accent. "She used to date my brother, and she told me, although not in so many words, that she'd always found me attractive and wanted to know/wandered what it would be like if she'd been with one of Finn's brothers."

"SHE'S FINN'S EX? YOU SLEPT WITH YOUR BROTHER'S EX?!" Caroline yelled at him.

Klaus growled. "YOU THINK I DIDN'T TRY TO RESIST HER? WELL, I DID, CAROLINE! I TOLD HER THAT I WAS A MARRIED MAN!" He saw that Caroline was shaking. "I don't love her, Caroline, you have to believe me."

"How the hell am I supposed to believe you after something like that?" Caroline said. "Now I'm beginning to see why Mikael divorced Esther. You're just like her!"

Before Klaus could answer her, Caroline was rushing out the door, an object landing on the covers of their former bed after she threw it over her shoulder. Klaus reached over and picked it up, tears springing to the corners of his eyes when he saw it was her wedding-engagement ring combination.

Hoping to catch her before she left, Klaus quickly dressed and went after Caroline, her rings still in his hand. "Caroline, wait."

Caroline turned around and looked at him. "Whatever you have to say, Niklaus, I don't want to hear it!"

He attempted to embrace her but her elbow poked his stomach in a hard manner before she got away, running down the stairs and out the front door. Once she was safely locked in her car, Caroline got out her cell phone and dialed Eleanor's number.

Eleanor was holding Liam while fixing him and Anastasia a snack when her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID then pressed SEND once she saw it was Caroline calling. "Caroline, what's wrong?"

Caroline heard Klaus pounding on the door as she sobbed, "Eleanor, Niklaus cheated on me! I caught him in bed with another woman!"

Mikael walked into the kitchen where his wife was and she indicated that she was on the phone. He nodded and took Liam from her but stood close by in case she might need him for something else.

Eleanor smiled at Mikael and then said to Caroline, "Did you let him explain himself? This is probably a misunderstanding. You can't throw away a good marriage like yours because of that."

"Probably a misunderstanding," Caroline said in question form. "Is it a misunderstanding if the woman I caught him with is my brother-in-law's ex?"

"Wait, what? Which one of my stepsons' exes is in town?" Eleanor asked as she shifted her phone from one ear to the other, sitting down in the chair across from her granddaughter.

"She said her name was Sarah Spencer. Is that supposed to mean something, Eleanor?" Caroline asked.

Eleanor shook her head. "Of course she does. She and Finn used to date and then, she became obsessed with him. Fortunately, Finn got free of her and found salvation in Sage." Curiously, she added, "But why would she go after Niklaus?"

"I don't really know. I can't stay here any more, Eleanor. My marriage is over!"

Eleanor bit her lip and said, "Caroline, listen to me, okay? In the time that I've known you, you've never given up on anything, especially not this. I know that Niklaus will definitely not let you give up. Think of Liam, Anastasia and the baby. They need their father, Caroline. If you love Niklaus, like I know you do, you'll work this out."

"Work it out?" Caroline said. "But, Eleanor…"

"Don't 'but, Eleanor' me," Eleanor said. "Now, as far as Sarah is concerned, let me and Mikael take care of her. In the meantime, do what you need to do to save your marriage. Remember when you told me that your parents' marriage fell apart? Well, don't let what happened to them happen to you. Do you understand me?"

Caroline gave a hiccup reply of, "Okay, Eleanor, thank you."

After hanging up with Eleanor, Caroline got out of the car and was met with the sad face belonging to her husband. Before she could say anything, he said, "Caroline, I want you to know that I never meant for this to happen. Sarah, she…she threatened me. She said that unless I slept with her, she would kill you and the children. I did what I did to protect you."

Caroline blinked at that. Sarah threatened him? "Nik, I had no idea." She fell to her knees. "And I had to go and jump to conclusions like that. Damn it, I'm so stupid!

Klaus knelt down next to her and pulled her to him. "No, love, you're not stupid, far from it."

Caroline shook her head, but accepted the comforting embrace, returning it without hesitation. After a moment of silence, she said, "We'll get through this, Nik. Mikael and Eleanor will take care of Sarah and make sure that she never threatens us like that again." She pulled back and then kissed him softly. "I love you so much."

**Later**…

Sarah arrived home and found a strange car, immediately grimacing because she knew who it was.

Sarah saw Eleanor stepping out of the car. From the look on her face, she didn't appear to be too thrilled. Instead of being intimidated by the older woman, she said, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'll be the one asking questions around here, thank you," Eleanor said. "Why did you make my stepson, Niklaus, sleep with you, knowing that he was a married man that would never hurt his wife?"

"You think that I didn't know that he'd try to refuse me?" Sarah said. "Well, he was quite a fighter, your stepson. That is, until I threatened to kill his wife and children unless he slept with me."

Stepping up to the tall brunette, Eleanor got in her face. "Don't you EVER threaten Caroline, Liam or Anastasia again, are we clear on that?" she ground out.

Sarah scowled at the older woman. "Oh, it's clear all right. It's clear that you Mikaelsons think you rule the world because you're rich."

Her face is quick to turn away when Eleanor sends a loud smack across her face. "Unlike you, I don't seduce the brother of your ex-boyfriend nor do I threaten the family he has," the blonde replied through gritted teeth.

Sarah growled at Eleanor. "This isn't over, do you hear me?"

Eleanor handed her an envelope. "This restraining order says it is."

Sarah was about to respond when her cell phone rang. She got it out of her purse and looked at the caller ID, seeing that it was Amy calling her. "Amy, honey, where are you?"

"I went to Evan's house, Mum. Because you weren't home and someone told me I should," her daughter replied.

Sarah had a feeling that she knew who told Amy to stay at Evan's house. "Well, I'm glad you're safe, sweetheart. Be a good girl and I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay, Mum," Amy said. "I love you."

Sarah smiled at that. "I love you too, Amy."

Once Sarah ended the call, she looked at Eleanor, who was holding up a batch of money. "You are going to take this, Sarah, and once your daughter gets home, you're going to make sure that she is well-taken care of, got it?"

Sarah shook her head. "I don't want your money."

"I don't care, just take it," Eleanor said. "If you don't do it for yourself, then do it for your daughter."

"You're willing to give me money?" Sarah said. "After what I did to your stepson, you're being generous?"

"Oh, this doesn't mean you're off the hook about what you did to Niklaus," Eleanor said. "But, it does men that you need to support your little girl." She placed the money in her hand. "Now, take it and don't let me catch you making trouble for my family again, is that understood?"

"Understood," Sarah said with a forced smile as she wrapped her hand around the money.

Eleanor nodded and went toward the car, getting into it and waited until Sarah went into her house before taking out her cell phone and dialing Mikael's number. After several rings, she heard his voice on the other end. "Yes, my love?"

"It's done, Mikael," she replied. "Sarah agreed to never bother us again. I even gave her money so that she can support her daughter."

**A Few Hours Later**…

Finn was playing football in the front yard when a car pulled up in the driveway then turned to his only son and suggested, "Cooper, son…why don't you go inside for a while and see what your mom and sisters are doing, okay?"

Cooper went inside and Finn crossed his arms when he saw the person stepping out of the car. "Sarah, what are you doing here?"

"I don't want any trouble, Finn," she replied. "I just want to talk."

"You want to talk after what you did to my brother?" Finn said. "I'd rather have shards of glass in my eyes than talk to you."

Sage came outside then and stood beside her husband. "Oh, look, it's the wicked witch from England!" she said with a smirk at Sarah.

Sarah scowled at Sage. "Look, I already caught hell from his stepmother. All I want to do is talk. There's something I need Finn to know."

"Oh, and what's that? How much of a _tramp_ you are, by seducing his MARRIED BROTHER?" Sage said with a scowl back.

Finn got between his wife and his ex-fiancé. "Sage, sweetheart, I need you to calm down, okay? I will handle this. Please…just go back inside with the children, okay?"

"NO. I'm not leaving you out here with this…thing who thinks she can ruin your family!" Sage yelled back at him.

Sarah then said, "I wanted to tell Finn about his daughter."

Finn looked at Sarah. "Excuse me, but did you say _daughter_? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't play dumb with me, Finnegan; you never did tell your WIFE over here the night you spent with me, oh…around 14 years ago?" Sarah said with a smirk at Sage.

"YOU SLEPT WITH HER?" Sage yelled as she began to hit her husband's chest.

"You get out of here; I don't want to speak to you again. I don't even want to know about our daughter. As far as I'm concerned, she probably isn't even mine," Finn said to Sarah before grabbing Sage and tossing her over his shoulder before turning and heading into the house.

Once they were in the house, Finn shut and locked the door behind them. He then set Sage down on the couch, joining her a second later. It was quiet for a while until Sage said, "Was she telling the truth, Finn? Did you father a child with her?"

"Sage, please, I don't want to talk about it."

"But, I do," Sage said. "I want to know if what that woman said was true."

"Damn it, Sage, I said I didn't want to talk about it!" Finn ground out. Sage sniffed and nodded then got up and left the room, going back to the kitchen. Finn flinched when he heard her slam the back door to the porch.

Sage then went to her car, determined to get the answers that her husband wasn't willing to give her. She just to find out if Sarah had been telling the truth about her daughter being Finn's, and the best place she could get the answers would be from Mikael and Eleanor. Making up her mind, she started the engine and drove off toward the mansion.

Back at their house, Ruby came downstairs and found her father pacing the length of the living room. "What did you say to Mum that made her upset, Father?"

Finn looked at his daughter. He wanted to lie to her, but found that it was impossible, especially since knew that Ruby was too smart to be lied to. Sighing, he said, "Your father's past is catching up to him, Ruby Red."

"It is? How is that so, Daddy?"

"It seems that you have another sister, a sister whose existence I've been unaware of until now," Finn said. "Before I was with your mother, I was with a woman named Sarah Spencer."

It didn't take Ruby long to figure out who that was. "You mean the one who slept with Uncle Nik?"

"Yes," Finn said. "The sad part was I almost married her, but I broke off the engagement. Of course, I had no idea that I had gotten her pregnant in that interim until today." He sighed. "How could I have been so blind?"

At the mansion, Sage knocked on the door. She smiled at Eleanor when she answered the door, smiling brightly at Anastasia as the toddler played with the older blonde's hair.

Eleanor stepped back to let Sage inside. She cleared her throat and said, "I wasn't expecting you, Sage. What brings you here?"

"Eleanor, I need to ask you something," the redhead replied. "It's about Finn and Sarah. I feel like he isn't telling me something."

Eleanor nodded and was about to reply when Mikael came in, noticing his daughter-in-law. "Sage, love, this is a surprise. What brings you by?"

"She thinks Finn isn't telling her something about him and Sarah." Eleanor gave Anastasia to her husband. "Here, take her, Sage and I are going to talk in the study."

He nodded then bounced his granddaughter a little, smiling when she squealed at him. In the study, Eleanor closed the doors behind her and Sage before sitting down on the couch just inside the study. "When I asked him about it earlier, he didn't want to talk about it. What's really going on, Eleanor?"

"Sage, you have to understand that Sarah wanted to trap Finn into marrying her, even though her sister, Amelia, Elijah's first love before Katherine, told her it was wrong," the older woman replied. "So, one night, just before he broke off the engagement, Finn reluctantly agreed to meet Sarah at her place for drinks. Sarah placed a powerful drug similar to the date rape drug into his drink and as soon as he ingested it, he was like putty in Sarah's hands. She took him to the bedroom and they had sex. Well, she did most of the work because Finn was in and out of consciousness."

"So, it's true," Sage said. "Finn did father a child with Sarah."

"Yes, it is," Eleanor said. "The reason he didn't want to talk about it isn't because he doesn't trust you, far from it. The experience of it all was and still is humiliating for him."

"What should I do then? Should I apologize to him?" Sage asked as she took it all in.

**Author's Note:** Time for another fan fiction update! Yes, the timeline looks bad with the whole Finn/Sarah/Amy debacle, but that's okay. I haven't really decided yet how everything will fall into place yet, whether Sage was already married to Finn or not. Let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

**_Previously in "Angel of Destiny", Caroline walks in on Klaus having sex with his oldest brother's ex-fiancé, while Sage and Eleanor talk about what happened in Finn's past._**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Branson House – That Same Moment**…

Lexi came home early and found her son sitting on the couch with his best friend. What surprised her was that they were giving each other the Look. "What's going on in here?"

Evan took his eyes off Amy and said to his mother, "Nothing, Mom."

"It didn't look like nothing when I came in," Lexi said. "Come on, Evan, what's going on here?"

"I should get going. I've over-stayed my welcome," Amy said before quickly darting out of the house.

Lexi watched her leave. "Was it something I said?"

"She's been like this all day," Evan said. "Kol saw it as well when he told her to stay here until her mom came back from her 'business trip'."

Lexi looked at Evan. "Evan, I think you should stay away from her. I don't want you to get hurt. I know she's your best friend, but I think it'll be better if you didn't hang around with her, especially since I just heart about what her mother did." When he didn't answer, she added, more forcefully, "Do you hear me, Evan?"

"Yes, _Mother_, I hear you," Evan ground out as he glared at her before quickly leaving the living room and heading upstairs to his room.

Lexi sighed and shook her head. She heard her cell phone ring, smiling when she saw Kol's number. She picked it up, clearing her throat. "Hey, you, I was wondering when you'd call."

"Well, you know me, Alexia," he replied. "I never disappoint. I'm on my way to my night class and I thought I'd call you."

"I'm kind of glad you did," Lexi said. "I want to thank you for doing what you did for Evan. He really likes you, and I think you're a great role model for him."

Kol heard her sigh after she finished what she was saying. "Is everything all right?"

"If I said yes, I'd be lying," Lexi said. "It has to do with Evan's friend, Amy. Did you notice anything off about her when you met her?"

"She seemed like a normal teenage girl, Alexia. Why, what's wrong?" Kol asked with concern in his voice.

Lexi sighed heavily. "Did either of your brothers tell you about what happened today?"

"No, sweetheart, what happened?" Kol asked as he turned the wheel of his SUV into a parking space at the university.

"Finn's ex-fiancé showed up in town, apparently, and seduced Niklaus into bed. Caroline found them together," Lexi replied.

Kol growled, "She WHAT?"

"Yeah, it was terrible," she replied. "It gets worse, though. Sage told me that Sarah said Finn is Amy's father."

"That's baloney! Where on earth would she have the gall to come up with a lie like that?" Kol demanded, his free hand banging on the steering wheel.

Lexi shook her head. "I don't think it was a lie. Sage went to see Eleanor and she told her that before he broke the engagement, Finn was drugged by Sarah, and while he was unaware of it, he got her pregnant."

"Why would she do that?"

"I guess she wanted to have something to connect her to Finn forever, and Amy is that something."

"I knew she looked sort of familiar when I met her earlier. She has the same twinkle in her eye that Finn does. But, yeah, I'm going to side with my family on this one, Alexia. I won't believe a word that comes from her mouth until a DNA test proves otherwise," Kol said as he climbed out of the SUV.

Lexi nodded. "I understand. Still, it was a shock."

"It was. Listen, I'm walking into the school now. I'll talk to you when I see you later, okay?" Kol said.

"Okay!" Lexi replied before they both ended the call.

**Klaus and Caroline's House – That Same Moment**…

Caroline stepped into the shower and let the water hit her. She wanted to wash away what she had experienced earlier, even if there would still be some left. Shortly after, she felt herself being embraced from behind and her neck being softly kissed. Caroline smiled, knowing that it was her husband who was doing this. "That feels so good, Nik."

Klaus smiled against her neck, kissing it again before turning her around in his arms. "There's more where that came from."

That being said, he pushed her up against the tile, holding her wrists above her head with one hand, capturing her lips with his and caressing her body with the other hand. He then kissed down her body to her belly, kissing it and gently rubbing it with his free hand. Caroline trembled as she felt what he was doing to her and in that moment, the whole Sarah incident became a forgotten memory and it was just them.

Panting, she said, "We love you, Daddy."

"Daddy loves this baby and his/her mother," Klaus whispered back.

Caroline smiled and then got an idea. "How about we go away together just the two of us? I can have Mikael and Eleanor watch Liam and Anastasia for us while we're gone, if you want."

Klaus looked up at her. "That sounds like a great idea, love. The ironic thing is that I was going to suggest that exact same thing."

"Great minds think alike," Caroline said. "I don't care where we go, as long as I'm with the man I married."

Klaus nodded then stood to full height. "We survived this, love, and we can survive _anything_," he said softly before kissing her on the lips.

Caroline smiled against his lips and returned his kiss. "Yes, we definitely can." She kissed him again. "I love you, Nik."

Klaus pulled her close and kissed her back. "I love you too, Caroline."

**Over at Finn and Sage's Mansion**…

Ruby grabbed Bridget's wrist and pulled her off of her bed. "Hey, where are you taking me?" Bridget demanded as her older sister dragged her from her room.

"Mum and Father asked me to take you and Cooper over to Nana and Grandfather's, so come on!"

Bridget sighs, knowing any attempt to protest would fall on deaf ears. "All right, fine, I'll go."

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "Come on, Bridget, you love going to Grandfather and Nana's."

"Of course I do," Bridget said. "But, not when you're practically pulling my arm out of its socket."

Her older sister glanced to see what she was doing and immediately let go. "Sorry, sis," she told Bridget with a soft smile. "Come on, let's go!"

Bridget smiled. "Oh, right, let's go then."

She then grabbed her things and followed Ruby and Cooper out to the car.

After they were gone, Sage arrived home and immediately went up to hers and Finn's bedroom. She was on her way to go take a shower when she suddenly found herself staring into the somewhat angry face of her husband. "Finn, I know you didn't want me to know about it, but I had to ask," she said softly before ducking under his arm to go into the bathroom.

"Love, I'd have told you the truth, had you just left it alone for a few hours until I was calmed down," Finn said as he leaned in the doorway.

Sage nodded. "I know, and I'm sorry. I love you, Finn, and believe me I wasn't trying to disobey you by not waiting out the few hours until you calmed down. All I was trying to do was understand what I was dealing with."

"I realize that," Finn said. "But, since it's now out in the open, I guess there's no reason to keep you in suspense."

"Finn, please…"

"No, Sage, you want to know the truth, and I'm not going to keep it from you anymore," Finn said. "I want to tell you about what happened between Sarah and me that night."

"Well, what if I don't want to hear it?" Sage demanded as she threw down the clothes in her hands then stormed past him, giving him a look full of fury when he grabbed her arm in a firm grip. "Let me go, Finn, or I swear…"

He cut her off when his mouth crashed to hers, his tongue immediately and demandingly and silently begging for entrance but Sage shook her head no swiftly. "Sage, come on, love, you and I have gone through worse; I just want you to listen to me for once, damn it!"

Sage wanted to fight, but she felt weak in Finn's arms. Finally, she decided to stop resisting and listen to what he had to say. Sighing, she said, "All right, Finn, I'll listen to what you have to tell me."

Finn nodded and scooped her up into his arms, carrying her over to the bed, and placing her onto his lap when he sat down. "It was nearly fourteen years ago. I was planning on breaking off my engagement to Sarah, because I felt that the only reason she wanted to marry me was to control me and to get my money. I have the whole speech prepared and then I get a text from her, inviting me over to her place for drinks. I tried to refuse, but she insisted, so reluctantly, I agreed. I got there, and for the most part, she seemed rational and I felt that maybe she wouldn't take the news that badly. Little did I realize, however, that she had something else planned for the evening, which I was skeptical about. She serves the drinks, after making a toast, I take a swig of champagne, and no sooner did ingest it than I felt lightheaded and collapsed onto the floor. I don't remember much of what went on in the bedroom because I was drifting in and out of consciousness and everything was one big blur, but the next morning, Elijah found me handcuffed and my naked body was covered by the silk sheets of Sarah's bed. As for Sarah herself, she had disappeared, and the only thing that suggested that she had been there was the engagement ring she had placed on the nightstand, along with a note, which I never read."

Reluctantly, Sage left Finn's lap before turning away, lying on her side and facing with her back to him. "You don't regret being with me, do you?" she asked in a whispered voice.

"Love, why would you even ask that? You, and our children, you four are the best thing that has EVER happened to me," Finn said as he curls up behind his wife.

Sage closed her eyes tightly as tears stung them and sobbed. Finn heard her sobbing and turned her around, hugging her to him. "Don't cry, my love, it's all right."

"I can't help it," she replied. "I mean, I just found out something about you that I never thought I'd find out and I didn't know how else to react."

"I know, it's a lot to take in," Finn said. "But, as I said, we've been through worse and we've survived."

She nodded then tilted her head before pressing her lips to his. Finn returned her kiss, his embrace tightening as his tongue found hers, and they both moaned into the kiss, before Sage feels her husband's hand stroking up underneath the tunic she wore. "Finn…" she said on a strangled moan when he began making a trail of kisses down her cheek, to her jaw and down into her neck.

"You're so beautiful, Sage." Finn continued to kiss her neck and pulled her tunic up over her head, tossing it to the floor.

Sage writhed beneath him when he rolled them over until he was on top, her head moving from side to side as his hand moves toward the waist of her jeans.

Finn undid the zipper and button of her jeans and played with the waistband of her panties, earning him a groan from her. Panting, she said, "Finn, please…"

"Please what, Irish Rose? Tell me what you want."

"Don't tease me," she replied. "I don't like being teased."

Shifting a little, Finn let his lips nuzzle the bare skin of her stomach. Sage's hands combed up into his hair and tugged in a non-gentle manner.

Finn felt her pulling on his hair and winced a little but smirked at her as he said, "Naughty, naughty, Irish Rose. Though, I do like it rough."

Sage smirked. "That's why I did it."

He growled when she did it again then repaid the favor by biting on the skin of her stomach gently before going upward, hands and mouth joining together to remove the bra before his mouth closed around her right breast.

Sage arched her back and let out a scream of pleasure, grabbing hold of his hair again, grasping tight as she wrapped her legs around his waist, running her toe down his back.

"How do you want it, love?" he whispered against her ear. Her green eyes looked down to see that he'd stripped them both free of their clothes and she scooted out from under him, rolling to her side. "Are you sure that you want it that way, love?"

Sage nodded. "I'm sure, Finn. Give it to me, I want you to."

Finn licked his lips and grabbed her hips before he entered her swiftly from behind, thrusting hard and fast against her. Her head fell back against his shoulder, mouth falling open on a breathless gasp when she felt his hand slide down her body until it had moved over the inner part of her thighs. Sage's slender hand joined it, their fingers connecting as he used first one finger then a second.

Finn kissed her neck, moving up to the shell of her ear. "I love you so much, Sage."

Sage moaned as she felt what he was doing. "I love you too, Finn."

**Two Hours Later**…

Lexi was making dinner for her, Grace and Evan when the doorbell rang. She put the dinner into the oven then went to answer the door.

When she opened the door, Lexi was surprised to see Stefan standing there. "Hey, Stefan, what's going on?"

"Lexi, there's been an accident."

Lexi's eyes went wide as she asked, "An accident? Where was it?"

"Just near Mikael and Eleanor's," Stefan said. "Rebekah was going there and some idiot slammed into her car, sending her skidding all over the road until she stopped just inches from a tree."

"And the baby, do you know anything?"

"I don't know," Stefan said. "I…I just found out from Eleanor and I haven't been to the hospital yet." He ran a hand through his hair. "If anything happens to my wife or the baby, I won't be able to forgive myself. I told her not to drive in her condition, and look what happened."

"Stefan, will you calm down, okay?" Lexi said. "I'm sure Rebekah and the baby will be just fine." Curiously, she added, "What about Dante and Alexis? Where are they?"

"Damon and Elena are watching them."

Lexi nodded then hugged Stefan tightly. "Okay, I'll go with you to the hospital. Just let me tell Evan and Grace where I'm going, okay?"

Stefan nodded. "Okay." Before Lexi walked away, he added, "Thank you for doing this, Lexi."

"You're my friend, Stefan, and friends do things for each other," she replied. "Besides, you look like you need someone there for support and I'm not about to let you go through this alone."

That being said, she went to the kitchen just when Grace and Evan were coming downstairs. Grace saw that her mother looked sad. "Mom, what happened?"

"Your Aunt Rebekah was in a car accident," her mother replied. "I'm going to the hospital with your Uncle Stefan for support. Grace, I'm leaving you in charge." She then turned off the stove and then went into her purse, taking out two $20 bills. "Here's some money for pizza. It's not that I don't trust you with the cooking, I just thought maybe you guys might want to get some pizza instead."

Lexi was ultimately surprised when her daughter hugged her tightly. "Go, Mom and tell Aunt Rebekah that we've got our fingers crossed that she'll be okay and the baby too," Grace told her after stepping back from the hug.

Lexi nodded and returned Grace's hug. "I will, sweetie." She kissed her forehead. "Now, remember, you're in charge."

Grace nodded again then shooed her mother out the door. Lexi got into the driver's seat of Stefan's truck because she wasn't about to let her long-time guy friend drive when he was sure to get himself into an accident.

When they got to the hospital, Lexi looked at Stefan and saw how scared he looked, and rightfully so. She took his hand and squeezed it. "It's going to be okay, Stefan. Rebekah is strong. It's going to take more than a car accident to bring her down."

Stefan nodded then hugged her. "You're like a sister to me, Lexi, you know that, right?"

Lexi nodded and returned his hug. "I do, and you're like a brother to me, Stefan. You were there for me when Lee died, and I'm returning the favor by being here for you."

They both turned when the doctor came up to them, smiling at Logan. "How's she doing, Logan?"

"I won't lie to you, Lexi, she didn't look all that great when she came in," he replied. "The accident left her with several broken ribs, a fractured femur, and a concussion."

Stefan stepped forward. "And what about my baby; is he okay?"

"We had to perform an emergency C-section," Logan said. "He's about a month premature, but otherwise, he's going to be okay. The mother, on the other hand, is going to be touch and go for the next twenty-four hours." He placed a gentle hand on Stefan's shoulder. "Don't worry, Stefan, your wife is in good hands. We're going to do everything we can to help her."

Stefan nodded, his hand coming to grip onto Logan's. "Thank you, Dr. Fell. Can I go and see my son now?"

Logan nodded. "Of course you can. We put him in the NICU to be on the safe side."

Stefan nodded as well. "Okay, thanks." Stefan turned to Lexi, who nodded and hugged him fiercely.

"I'll call your brother and Elena to keep them updated, okay?" she said softly, giving him a sympathetic smile.

Stefan nodded and hugged her, after which he walked off toward the elevator. Once he was hone, Lexi got her phone out and dialed Damon's number. After a few rings, she heard him pick up and say, "Hello?"

"Damon, it's Lexi," she replied. I'm at the hospital right now with Stefan. Rebekah has several broken ribs, a fractured femur, and a concussion."

"At least she's alive, that's the most important thing," Damon said. "And the baby, do you know anything?"

"It's a boy. He was delivered by C-section," Lexi said. "He's a month premature, but okay. He's in the NICU to be on the safe side."

"Lexi, thank you for going with Stefan," Damon said. He looked at his wife as she came into the room, giving her a tearful smile.

"You're welcome, Damon," Lexi said. "He's like a brother to me."

Just then, the doorbell to the boardinghouse rang and Elena rushed to answer it, seeing Sage on the other side. "Hello, Sage, we weren't expecting to see you," she told the redhead.

Sage gave Elena smile. "I came to relieve you of baby-sitting duties, and to tell you and Damon to go to the hospital. You two need to be with Stefan right now," she told Elena.

Elena nodded. "Yes, ma'am, of course, we'll get right on that." She looked at her husband. "You heard the lady. Let's go support your brother. We've been relieved of our babysitting duties."

Damon nodded then gave Sage a smile as the two of them rushed quickly out the door. Sage turned to the two sets of children that rushed up to her when she closed the door behind Damon and Elena. "Auntie Sage, what are you doing here?" Alexis asked in a bubbly, excited voice.

Sage smiled at the little girl. "Auntie Sage is going to be taking over for your Uncle Damon and Aunt Elena while they go to the hospital to be with your daddy."

Alexis nodded. "Is Daddy okay?"

"He's fine, sweetie," Sage said. "Mommy got hurt and he went to be with her." She knelt down and kissed her. "There is good news, though. You have a new little brother."

"We do?" Alexis and Dante asked in unison.

"You do. His name is Vincent. Would you like to see a picture?" Sage asked before the two of them nodded. Sage took her phone out and showed them the pictures that were sent to her. "There he is. Isn't he a little angel?"

"He looks like a meatball, Auntie Sage," Alexis said, scrunching up her nose.

"All babies look like meatballs, Alexis, but he'll grow out of it," Sage said as she reached over with her free hand and tweaked her niece's nose.

**Mystic Falls Medical Center – That Same Moment**…

Damon and Elena arrived at the hospital and were met by Lexi, who smiled at them. "Hey, guys."

"Hey, Lexi," Elena said. "Sage came to relieve us of our babysitting duties. We're also here for Stefan and our new nephew."

Before they could respond, Rebekah and Stefan came up to them, and Rebekah gave a tired smile as she said, "Hello, you two, and say hello to Vincent Michael Salvatore."


	12. Chapter 12

**_Previously in "Angel of Destiny", Rebekah gets into an accident and her third child, Vincent Michael Salvatore, comes early._**

**Chapter Twelve**

Damon smiled when he saw his new nephew. "He's a handsome little boy."

Elena nodded in agreement. "He sure is. And he's healthy, despite being born a month premature."

While they were talking, Lexi's cell phone rang and she stepped away to answer the call, frustrated when she didn't know who was talking on the other end. She finally turned around when there was a tap on her shoulder and Lexi whirled around to see Kol holding his phone up by his ear.

Lexi laughed and put her phone away. "Kol, you sneak. How did you know I was here?"

"Grace told me," he replied. "I went over to your house after I got out of class and I thought you were home, because I saw your car in the driveway. Grace answered the door and told me that were at the hospital, and that Rebekah had been in an accident, as well as my nephew being born early."

As he spoke, he put his cell phone away then stepped over to her and embraced her gently. "Have you called your family yet?" Lexi asked as she snuggled into his arms.

Kol nodded. "I spoke to Father on the way here. I told him that he just became a grandfather again."

"I'm sure that he, Eleanor and Esther will be on their way soon," Lexi said as they walked back to where Damon, Elena, Stefan and his sister were gathered.

Kol nodded. "They are." He smiled and kissed her cheek. "I didn't want to forget to kiss you hello."

Lexi giggled then turned and kissed him softly but passionately. "There, that's better," she said after parting their lips.

Kol pulled her to him and returned her kiss, hearing her soft moan as their tongues collided, reluctantly pulling away a few minutes later. "And that was even better."

"Brother, don't let us stop you from your little rendezvous, shall we?" a voice said in front of them. They both turned to see Rebekah still sitting in the wheelchair, but Stefan was holding Vincent this time while his wife rolled herself in the chair.

Kol smiled. "Sorry about that, Bekah." He looked at Lexi. "I couldn't resist kissing my best girl."

Lexi giggled. "I'm your best girl?" she asked, smiling tearfully when Kol nodded in response.

Rebekah smiled at them. "You two remind me of me and Stefan when we were starting out."

Kol chuckled and looked at her. "And I take that as a good thing?"

"Yes, a very good thing," Rebekah said as she stood up on shaky legs. "Kol, could you come here for a second?"

Kol immediately went to his sister and caught her as she stood. "Bekah, I don't think you should be standing."

"I want to at least try," she replied. "It's too soon, I know, but…" She was cut off by a bit of pain, which forced her to sit back down. "Well, so much for that."

Kol knelt down in front of her. "You're the strongest person I know, Rebel. And you'll make it through the therapy, because I know that Finn, Elijah, Nik, me, Stefan and Olivier will be there by your side the entire way," he told her before leaning up and kissing her forehead gently.

Rebekah smiled. "I know, Kol, and thank you for that. I needed it."

Kol smiled then hugged her gently before turning to his brother in law. "I'm glad that you and Rebekah are together, Stefan. You treat her like the queen that she is, and you make her feel like a real person. She needed that, and still does. So…thank you," he told Stefan.

Stefan smiled. "I love your sister, Kol. Being with her is the best thing that ever happened to me. I'd do anything for her and our children. Though, I'm the one who should be thanking her. She saved me from a dark period in my life that I never told anyone about, not even Lexi. I was pretty messed up, having bouts of depression, and even cutting myself. It got to the point where I had to be committed to the psych ward. That's how I met Rebekah. She wasn't a patient, but she was there to volunteer, you know. It was through her that I got better, and I thank god every day for bringing her into my life at that point in time."

Lexi was sniffling by the time Stefan finished the tale of him and Rebekah and she turned to hug Kol fiercely. Kol hugged Lexi and kissed her forehead as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Come on, I'll get you some coffee and then maybe we can talk, okay?"

Lexi nodded and let him take her hand and lead her to the cafeteria to get them some coffee.

While they were gone, Stefan took Rebekah and Vincent back to the room, where they were greeted by the smiling faces of her parents, stepmother, Finn, Elijah, Klaus, Sabrina and Olivier. Stefan smiled at everyone. "Hey, guys. Come and meet little Vincent."

Sabrina was the first to ease her newborn nephew out of her brother-in-law's arms, smiling down at him as he opened his mouth in a yawn. "Hello, Vincent Michael Salvatore and welcome to our family," she said with another tearful smile.

Mikael smiled at his new grandson. "Hello there, Vincent Michael Salvatore. I'm your grandfather, and I intend on spoiling you rotten."

His younger daughter smiled at her dad over her shoulder. "I think it's safe to say that we _all_ will," Finn said from his place behind Rebekah and Stefan.

Klaus nodded. "Oh, definitely; this boy is going to have so much from his grandparents and his aunts and uncles that he's going to be sick of it."

Sabrina eased Vincent back into her sister's waiting arms once she was settled into the bed then stood close to Rebekah, opposite her brother-in-law.

It was quiet for a while until Stefan looked at Klaus. "So, I take it that things with you and Caroline are back to normal?"

Klaus nodded. "Oh, yes, they are. In fact, we're planning to take a little romantic vacation for two, a second honeymoon, if you will. We're also going to have Father and Eleanor baby-sit Liam and Anastasia while we're gone."

Stefan nodded and smiled. "I think Rebekah and I might do that in a year or so. I want her to get better first."

**Cafeteria – That Same Moment**…

Kol noticed how quiet Lexi was as they drank their coffee. "Still thinking about what Stefan said before?"

"I just…never knew that about him," she replied. "Why didn't he tell me that he had been committed?"

"He probably didn't want to worry you," Kol said. "I know that it was a shock, but Rebekah helped him through that period in his life."

"I almost did that. Before I met Lee, I went through a 'dark period' in my life," Lexi said softly as she stirred the straw around in her coffee cup.

Kol nodded and took her hand. "Would you like to talk about it? It might make you feel better."

"It's not a pretty story," she replied. "Are you sure you want to hear it?"

"I'll sit here all night with you until you're ready," he vowed as he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed the knuckles then the inner palm.

Lexi sighed. "All right, I'll tell you. Like Stefan, I also had a bout of depression. However, I didn't cut myself. I tried to overdose on pills. I was committed to the psych ward and placed on suicide watch. Lee was an orderly on the ward and visited me every day, telling me that I had plenty to live for. Well, his words helped me get better and pursue my medical degree. We were married during my residency." She sighed again. "That's my story. I hope this doesn't make you think less of me."

"Never, Alexia," Kol vowed softly before kissing the same areas on her other hand.

Lexi smiled. "Thank you, Kol. You're so good to me."

"I love you, Alexia," he replied. "Hearing that story makes me love you more."

"I love you too, Kol," she said back.

Kol smiled and leaned in, kissing her softly. "Are you ready to go see my nephew?"

"Yeah, I think I am," she replied, returning his kiss. "That is, if your family hasn't worn him out by the time we get there."

Upstairs, Rebekah glared at Finn as he sent a text message to her sister-in-law. "Finnegan, if you're going to do that here, why don't you just go find her at the boardinghouse? I'm sure she'd be happy to see you," she told her oldest brother.

Finn glared at her. "She's baby-sitting, Bekah. Do you think I'm the sort of man who shows up when his wife is baby-sitting?"

"Finn, come on, just go," she replied. "Besides, the children are probably in bed by now, so they won't even know about it."

**Later**…

Sage was resting comfortably in the bathtub amongst the bubbles when she felt herself being gently moved forward and she opened her eyes to see her very naked husband climbing in behind her. "Hmm, I thought you went to the hospital," she said on a low moan when she finally settled against him.

Finn smiled at her. "I did, but Rebekah saw me sending a text message to you and told me to come to the boardinghouse to find you." He kissed her neck. "She also told me that you'd be happy to see me."

Sage moaned again. "And she's right, I am happy to see you."

Lifting her thigh, Finn let one bubble-covered hand stroke over the inside, tracing circles with his fingertips. "Have I mentioned that I like this look on you, love?" he asked before biting down gently on the lobe of her ear.

Sage shivered at his touch. "I think you have mentioned it a few times. Though, I wouldn't mind hearing it again."

Finn smiled then lowered her thigh back down before reaching down beneath the water and shifting her around until they were face to face. Then he was pulling her close and kissing her passionately.

Sage smiled against his lips and returned his kiss, moaning softly as the kiss deepened, reaching up to run her fingers through his hair. Finn's hands tightened at her hips and then he was shifting her again before thrusting deep, causing some of the water to slosh over the edge of the tub.

Neither of them noticed as they lost themselves in each other, each thrust sending them spiraling out of control. "Sage…" Finn said in a hoarse cry a few moments later as his thrusts went harder, faster against her.

Sage felt herself getting close to the edge at the sound of his hoarse voice and then kissed him to muffle the scream that came out, not wanting to wake the children, who were sleeping just down the hall from where she and Finn were.

Finn's tongue stroked alongside hers, angling his head to turn the kiss into one filled with carnality as he kept his thrusts up until he felt her walls clenching around his erection.

Sage let out a muffled scream against his lips, feeling the heat between them raising about ten, fifteen degrees. However, they were too caught up in what they were doing to notice.

Then the knock came at the bathroom door. "Mum, Father, there's someone at the door asking for you," Ruby's tired voice came through the door.

Finn looked at Sage and said to Ruby, "Who is it?"

"I don't know," she replied. "She said that you might know her."

Finn's eyes widened. Damn it! When was that insufferable harpy going to realize that he didn't want to talk to her? "Go back to bed, Ruby Red. I'll take care of it!"

He and Sage both climbed out of the bathtub after Finn loosened his grip on his wife so she could climb out first, grabbing one of the terry-cloth robes that hung over the back of the bathroom door and put it on.

Sage put on a robe as well and held her husband's hand as they walked out of the bathroom and went downstairs to see who the visitor was that Ruby told them about. When they got there, the person that Finn was expecting to see wasn't there, but someone else. This was probably the "daughter" Sarah had told him about.

Before either of them said a word, she said, "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting you, but I ran away from home and I didn't know where to go. I wanted to go to your house, but I thought I wouldn't be welcome, considering your feelings toward my mother and everything."

"Come in, out of the cold," Sage said as she stepped forward and put an arm around her shoulders to guide her inside.

Finn looked at Sage curiously as she led Amy into the house. "Sage, are you sure we should let her in?"

"We can't let her catch pneumonia," she replied. "We also can't punish her for what her mother has done to us."

Finn sighed then closed the door behind his wife and his illegitimate daughter before following behind Sage into the living room of the boardinghouse, which they were staying in for the night.

Sage helped the girl into a chair. "Can I get you some tea or anything?"

Amy nodded. "That would be great, thank you."

Sage nodded and, after shooting a warning glare at her husband, went to the kitchen to make the girl some tea.

After a few minutes of silence between him and Amy, Finn went after his wife, finding her pouring out the ingredients for the tea.

Sage saw her husband coming in and raised an eyebrow at him. "Aren't you going to talk to her?"

"What do you expect me to say to her?" he replied. "I don't even know her."

"Well, if you talked to her, maybe you'd know a little about her," Sage said. "I know that it's hard, but it's obvious what that little girl wants. She wants to know her father, even if you're hesitant to speak to her given your feelings toward Sarah. Finn, I'm not asking you to save the world or anything. Just talk to her."

Finn sighed then crossed the room toward the back door. "I'll be at my father's if you need me," he said before leaving through the door.

Sage frowned then went after her husband, slamming the door behind her to get his attention. "You stop right there, Finnegan Cooper Mikaelson. You are going to go back inside AND talk to your daughter or I will tie you to the chair myself if I have to keep you there!"

Finn wanted to protest, but knew it was futile. "All right, I'll talk to her. But, only because you insist on it."

"No, don't do it for me," she replied. "Do it for you, and for Amy. She needs you, whether you see it or not."

"Since when did I marry such a beautiful woman who knows how to break through even the toughest of hearts?" Finn asked as he stepped up to her, standing on the step below her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Sage smiled. "That's me." She returned his hug. "Now, go talk to your daughter, okay?"

Finn nodded. "Okay, I'll talk to her."

"Alone," Sage said after pulling away. "I'll take the girls shopping while you talk to her…alone."

Finn nodded. "Okay, I'll talk to her alone." He pulled his wife to him and kissed her softly. "I love you, Sage."

Sage returned his kiss. "I love you too, Finn."

**Author's Note:** Time for yet another update! I know I'm showing more Sage & Finn than I should, but I promise that the next chapter will be all Lexi & Kol!


	13. Chapter 13

**_Previously in "Angel of Destiny", Finn finally comes face to face with his daughter through Sarah, and Sage encourages him to talk to her alone._**

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Mom, are you going to have Kol over for dinner any time soon?" Grace asked her mom as she and Lexi were at the grocery store.

"That depends on our schedules, sweetheart," her mother replied. "But, I'll definitely have him over one of these nights." She gave her a quizzical look. "Why?"

Grace gives her mom a quick shrug. "I just feel like I should get to know him a little more," she tells Lexi.

Lexi smiled and handed her the phone. "Why don't you call him?"

Grace looked at her mother. "Really, you'll let me do that?"

"Of course," Lexi said. "I'm sure he'd love to hear from you, and if you ask him, I'm sure he'd love to come over for dinner."

Grace grinned then accepted the phone, going through her mother's phone contacts until she found Kol's name and pressed SEND, bringing it up to her ear and listening to it ring a few times before her mother's boyfriend answered with a brief, "Hello?"

Grace smiled at the sound of Kol's voice. "Hey, Kol, it's Grace."

"Hello, Grace," he replied. "To what do I owe the honor of this call, darling?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to come to dinner. I'd like to get to know you better."

"I can do that, sweetheart. When would be good for you?" Kol asked.

Grace looked at her mother, who held up 7 fingers. "Is 7 o'clock okay?"

Kol smiled and nodded. "That sounds perfect. I'll see you then. Should I bring anything?"

Grace laughed as she replied, "No, just bring yourself."

Kol chuckled. "Alright, I'll be there," he said before ending the phone call.

Grace handed the phone back to her mother. "It's all set."

"Good," her mother replied. "So, what should we make for dinner now that we're going to be having a very special guest over?"

"Let's cook that homemade lasagna that Nana used to fix," Grace suggested.

Lexi nodded at that idea. "Oh, that sounds like a good idea. I'm sure that Kol will love it. I only hope I can remember the recipe."

"Mom, you have it written down," her daughter replied. "How can you forget it when you wrote it down?"

Her mother sighed and gave herself a face-palm gesture. "Oh, right, how could I forget that?"

Grace laughed slightly. "Really, it's okay, Mom. I'm not judging you. You're human. You're allowed to make mistakes."

Lexi smiles at Grace as the two of them moved down aisle after aisle, grabbing items for the homemade lasagna.

After they got the ingredients for the lasagna, Lexi and Grace went home to get everything ready for when Kol came over.

**Later**…

At 7 o'clock on the dot, Kol rang the doorbell at Lexi's house.

Lexi went to answer the door and was greeted by Kol's smiling face as she greeted him with, "Hey there, handsome."

Kol laughed and kissed her. "Hello, beautiful." He stepped back and presented her with a bouquet of roses. "I know Grace said not to bring anything, but I saw these and I couldn't help myself."

Lexi took the flowers from him and stepped back to let him in before closing the door behind them, smelling the sweet scent as she followed him to the living room. There, she was greeted by him pulling her into a corner where Grace couldn't see them, kissing her passionately and pressing himself against her.

Lexi smiled against his lips and returned his kiss, moaning as their tongues danced, almost dropping the flowers. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. "I missed you."

Kol smiled and kissed her neck. "I missed you too."

"Mom, where are you? The timer went off," Grace called out as she came into the living room, immediately clapping her hand over her eyes when she saw what Lexi and Kol were doing.

Lexi saw her daughter cover her eyes and laughed slightly. "I'm sorry, honey. I should've warned you."

Grace kept her eyes closed. "Yeah, well, I'm here to tell you the timer went off."

Lexi nodded before pulling away from Kol. "You can open your eyes now, Gracie," she told her daughter as she left the living room to head toward the kitchen.

Grace nodded and opened her eyes, seeing Kol smiling at her. "Sorry about that, love. Your mother and I couldn't help ourselves."

"Do you think you two can keep it PG-rated while I'm here?" Grace asked with a firm look on her face, hands planted on her hips.

Kol nodded. "We'll keep it PG-rated for your sake, sweetheart."

Grace smiled. "Thank you." She playfully punched his arm. "I like you, Kol. I see how happy my mom is with you and it makes me happy too. There was a time where I doubted she'd be happy again. Then, she met you and all that changed."

"Your mother is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Don't tell her this, but I was in a relationship for many years before her, and it ended 3 years prior to meeting her for the first time; I have a daughter the same age as you," Kol confessed quietly to Grace.

Grace nodded. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. Though, you'll have to tell my mom at some point. Ruby told me about what's going on with her dad, and I don't want that to happen with you."

Kol nodded then headed to the kitchen, where he found Lexi cutting the lasagna into squares. "Alexia, there's something I need to talk to you about," he told her, taking the knife away and placing it on the counter before grasping her shoulders and turning her to look at him.

Lexi looked at him curiously. "What did you want to talk about, Kol?" Before he answered her, she added, "It's not about the food, is it?"

"No, love, it's not about the dinner. It looks amazing," he replied. "But, there's something about me that you have to know. I was in a relationship a long time ago, with a woman named Daphne. She was beautiful, not quite the ravishing beauty that you are, and although I loved her, it wasn't the same as the love I have for you. We ended it three years before I met you. We had a daughter about Grace's age, named Hannah."

Lexi nodded. "And I'm not going to expect your ex to show up at my door, am I? I mean, she's not a stalker, like Finn's ex, is she?"

"Sad as it is to see Sarah worm her way back into my family, I won't grant that to Daphne, because she passed away last year. Her sister is actually Danni, married to my good friend, Galen Vaughn," Kol told her.

Upon hearing that name, Lexi said, "Galen Vaughn, as in the famous private investigator, Galen Vaughn; you're friends with him?"

"I am," he replied. "In fact, he's hired me to work for him in his office."

"So, that's why you've been going back to night school, so you could earn your way into law enforcement?" Lexi asked him.

Kol nodded. "Yes, darling, it is. I know it's dangerous, but it's something I've always wanted to do." He kissed her. "That and I want to protect the ones I love."

"Dating a private investigator won't be so bad," Lexi said with a smirk.

Kol chuckled. "No, it definitely won't." He kissed her again. "And I promise not to stalk you."

Lexi playfully smacked him as she admonished him, "Oh, you!" She kissed him back. "How about we put the dinner out before it gets cold, hmm?"

"Good idea," Kol said. "Besides, I promised Grace that we'd keep things PG-rated around her."

Lexi laughed softly. "That's my daughter for you, always looking out for her mom," she said before picking the knife up again and cutting the rest of the lasagna.

Kol smiled and kissed her cheek. "Yes, she's a good kid. Evan is a great kid too. I like hanging out with him."

"Sometimes they remind me so much of Lee, it almost frightens me that he's going to walk back through the front door, as if he'd never died," Lexi said in a whisper.

Kol nodded at what she said. "He must've been a great man, your Lee." He waited until she placed the lasagna on the table before embracing her again. "But, I think he sent me to you so that you wouldn't have to be alone anymore."

Lexi smiled. "You think so?"

Kol nodded again. "Oh, yeah, I do. He wanted you to move on and learn to love again, so he sent me."

"I think Kol is right, Mom. Daddy would want you to love again, and I know it was a sign when Kol came into our lives," Grace said from the doorway of the kitchen.

Lexi heard what her daughter said and looked at Kol, tears in her eyes. "Oh my God, you're right. Lee did send you to me." She kissed him softly. "Thank you, Kol, for teaching me to love again. You're the most wonderful man I've ever met."

"And you're a wonderful woman, Alexia," Kol said as he lifted her hand to his lips, kissing the knuckles.

Lexi smiled as he kissed her knuckles. "Thank you, Kol. I love you so much. I don't know what I'd do without you."

He nodded then pulled her close once again, resting his chin on top of her head. "I'd not survive without you either, Alexia," he said softly.

**After Dinner**…

Kol and Lexi sat in the living room, cuddled on the couch. Grace had gone out, telling them that she was meeting Ruby for ice cream, and they were just enjoying the quiet of the moment that they were having. While they were sitting there, Lexi took Kol's face in her hands, kissing him passionately. She wanted to show him just how much he meant to her, and she couldn't think of a better opportunity than now to do it.

Shifting her, Kol continued kissing her while one hand sneaks up under her blouse, stroking warm, supple skin as he moves the blouse with it.

Lexi moaned against his lips as she felt his hands under her blouse. She then left his lips and trailed kisses from his jaw line to his neck, nibbling the skin with her teeth.

Kol groaned as he felt her teeth nibbling on his neck. "Oh, Alexia…"

"You like that, Mikaelson?" she said with a smirk between kisses.

Kol smirked. "I like anything you do to me, Alexia."

Lexi giggled and moved up to kiss him again. "You bring out the bad girl in me."

Kol smirked again. "In that case…" He got up off the couch and threw her over his shoulder. "…I'm taking a bad girl upstairs to punish her."

"Ooh, what do you have in mind?" Lexi giggled as he carried her toward the stairs.

Kol smirked. "You'll see when we get upstairs, darling."

Lexi giggled again and he carried up to her bedroom, closing and locking the door. Once he had ensured their privacy, Kol carried Lexi over to the bed, laying her down and following her onto the cool sheets, pulling her close and kissing her hotly, hearing her moaning against his lips as she returned his kiss.

"Kol, what are you going to do?" Lexi asked as she broke the kiss a few moments later.

Kol smirked at her and reached into his pocket, pulling out handcuffs. "I'm going to handcuff you to the bed."

Lexi licked her lips at his words. "Ooh, kinky aren't we? I like that."

Kol smirked again and moved her toward one edge of the bed, handcuffing her to the wood railing.

Once he had her handcuffed to the bed, Kol sat up and took off his shirt, after which he removed her blouse, kissing her neck and then removing her bra, slowly kissing down her body, licking her belly button.

Lexi groaned as she felt what he was doing to her. "Kol, please don't…"

"Don't what, love?" he replied. "Tell me."

"Don't tease me."

"Oh, love, you know I wouldn't tease, but since I had to sit all through dinner and keep it 'PG-rated' for your daughter's sake, I have to keep your passion in check until I know you're ready," Kol said with a smirk.

Lexi licked her lips. "True, but don't keep it in check for long, or you'll be sorry once it's my turn."

"Is that a threat of love, darling?" Kol asked with a smirk.

Lexi smirked as well. "Yes, darling, that was definitely a threat of love."

"Well, darling, here is your response from me for that," Kol said before he bent and blew a raspberry onto her stomach.

Lexi felt his lips on her belly and closed her eyes, letting out a scream of pleasure, arching her back.

**Two Hours Later**…

Lexi fell gently onto Kol's bare chest and stomach. "That was definitely worth the wait," she said with a grin.

Kol smiled as he replied, "Oh, definitely." He ran his fingers through her hair. "It was fun too."

"I agree," she replied. "I've never done that before, not even with Lee." She kissed him. "I'm glad that I got to try it with you."

"Well then, we'll have to try it more often, won't we?" Kol suggested as he kissed the top of her head gently.

Lexi giggled. "Oh, yeah, this is definitely going to be our thing from now on."

Kol chuckled before reaching over for his cell phone, which he had set on the nightstand earlier and looked at the caller ID, seeing that it was his oldest brother. "Finnegan, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

Finn sighed on the other end. "You know that illegitimate daughter I had with Sarah? Well, she ran away from home and came to our door. Sage wants me to connect with her. But the thing is, Kol, how do I connect with a daughter I barely even know?"

Kol nodded. "Does Sarah know that she's gone?"

"I have no idea," Finn said. "But, I do know that something had to have happened to make her come to me."

**Over at Finn and Sage's House**…

Amy was rocking back and forth on the couch, when Finn finally checked on her. He was worried when she began muttering things quietly like, "I'm not going back."

Finn went over to Amy and sat down next to her. "Amy, sweetheart, what do you mean you're not going back?"

"I mean I'm not going home," she replied. "My mom, she…she's not very nice."

"Does she abuse you?" Finn said. "You can tell me, and I'll see to it that you're protected."

"No, but she's crazy," Amy said. "I keep hearing her say that she wants revenge against you, by any means necessary."

Finn nods slowly then gets up to resume his phone call with Kol. While he's doing that, Amy's phone beeps, alerting her to a new text message and glanced to see that it was her mother sending it.

"Kol, I think things have gotten more serious than we thought," Finn said. "I just spoke with Amy and she said that Sarah is crazy and wants revenge against me."

"I kind of figured that the moment I learned about what she did to Niklaus," his brother replied. "Do you want me to do anything?"

"I appreciate your enthusiasm, Kol, but as your big brother, I'll have to insist that you stay out of it," Finn said. "If Sarah tried coming in between Niklaus and Caroline, she could try to come between you and Alexia, which I don't want. Besides, you're not the only one of us who has a friend in law enforcement. I happen to be friends with Sheriff Forbes, and I can have her look into this."

"If you're sure, brother," Kol replied with a defeated sigh.

"I'm sure," Finn said. "But, if it does make you feel better, I promise that I'll call you if I need you."

"I'd like that," Kol said. "Just promise me another thing, okay?"

"What's that?"

"Be careful," Kol said, "I don't want anything to happen to you, and I'm pretty sure that Sage and your children don't want anything to happen to you either."

Finn could hear the emotions seeping through the conversation and he felt tears sting the corners of his eyes. "No, she wouldn't. She means the world to me," Finn admitted, turning when he heard someone sniffle from behind him.

Sage had heard what her husband and brother-in-law were discussing and waited until he got off the phone before she said, "You always know the right thing to say, Finn."

"I try to." He cleared his throat. "Amy told me some things about her mother."

"What did she tell you?"

"She said that Sarah wants to get revenge against me," Finn said. "I don't know what she's got planned, but I can bet that it's not good."

Just then, they heard the screech of tires and Ruby come running into the house. "Mum, Father, some crazy woman just snatched Cooper!" she said frantically.

Finn looked at Sage. "Sarah." He then looked at Ruby. "I'll call Sheriff Forbes right now and let her know. Time is of the essence, especially if we want to get Cooper back in one piece."

Sage hugged Ruby and nodded. "Do what you have to, Finn. I don't want my baby harmed by that woman."

He brushed a soft, quick kiss across her lips then smiled at his daughters before turning and running out of the house, getting quickly into his SUV and getting out his cell phone to dial a familiar number. "Tyler, its Finn. I need you to get a tracking on the phone belonging to Sarah Spencer, can you do it?"

On his end, Tyler nodded. "I'll get it right away, Finn."

"Thank you," Finn said. "We've got a missing child and we don't have time to waste."

"No problem, sir, I'm on it now," Tyler replied. He and Finn ended the call and Tyler looked over at his long-time partner, Zane Talbot. "Zane, how long will it take you to get a tracking device on the cell phone for Sarah Spencer?"

"I'm sending it to the boss' phone now," Zane said with a few taps of his fingers over the keypad of his cell phone.

Tyler watched as his fingers flew across the keypad and gave him a thumbs' up. "That's awesome, because we don't have a second to waste. Finn's son is in danger and we have to find him…immediately."

Zane nodded slowly. "If it was Riley, I know I'd be upset," he said quietly.

Tyler nodded. "Yeah, and I'd be upset if it was T.J."

Meanwhile, Finn gets the tracking device from Zane and starts the ignition of his SUV before driving away from the mansion.

It wasn't long before Finn arrived at the location the tracking device had directed him to: an abandoned mansion on the outskirts of town. Stepping out of the SUV, he went up to the front door and pushed it open, walking in and looking around for any sign of Sarah. He found her in the living room, a smirk on her face. He didn't return it and said, "Give me back my son, Sarah. I demand it!"

Sarah maintained her smirk. "You're not even going to say 'please'?"

"Don't get cute with me," Finn said. "I want my son back. He never did anything to you! I know you want revenge against me, but I never imagined that you'd stoop this low."

Sarah's smirk turned to an angry glare. "Just for that, I'm not giving Cooper back until you explain what your brother's little girlfriend's son said to my daughter to make her run away!"

Finn growled. "You leave Alexia out of this, you hear me? She is none of your concern! In any case, I don't know what her son said to Amy."

"Well, something or someone encouraged her!" Sarah screeched at Finn.

Finn growled again and slapped her. "Maybe no one encouraged her! Maybe she acted on her own! Ever think of that? Amy isn't stupid, you know."

Sarah recoiled from his slap. "Do you really think she feels that I'm not worthy enough to be her mother?" his ex muttered.

"You certainly don't act like it," Finn said. "All you've done is manipulate and cause trouble. That's the worst kind of an example to set for her. Sage is more worthy of being Amy's mother than you."

His ex scoffed angrily at his statement. "Fine, if you so wish to adopt her, then so be it!" Sarah said before moving toward a closed door, opening it and Finn's arms opened to catch his son, who leaped at him.

Finn hugged Cooper to him and then, before he left, he said to Sarah, "I know you may not think so, but this is the best thing for Amy."

Sarah nods quietly and watches them leave.

When Finn and Cooper arrived back at home, Sage embraced her son and kissed him all over, relieved to see him again. She would've kept going if Finn hadn't cleared his throat. Sage then let Cooper go so that he could go see his sisters. Once the couple was alone, Sage saw that her husband had a serious look on his face. "What happened?"

"Sarah just gave us permission to adopt Amy."

"She did?" Sage said. "Why? I mean, don't get me wrong, I think Amy is a very sweet girl, but…"

"I told her that you were more worthy of being her mother than she was."

"Do you really think so?" Sage whispered as tears sprang at the corners of her eyes.

Finn nodded and smiled. "Of course I do. You've done a wonderful job with Ruby, Bridget and Cooper, so I have no doubt that you'll do a good job with Amy. She needs a mother, and I can think of no better candidate than you, my love."

"Do you know how much I love you, Finnegan Mikaelson?" Sage asked with a tear-filled smile.

Finn smiled and pulled her into his arms. "Yes, I do, my Irish Rose, and I love you just as much." He kissed her softly. "You're the most important thing in the world to me and I will never leave you, ever."

"You are a wonderful father as well. You've spoiled the girls and Cooper through the years, and I love you for it," Sage said as she continued to smile.

Finn nodded. "Yes, I certainly have. And, even though I've missed out on most of her life, I intend on spoiling Amy as well."

**Author's Note:** Here is another update for you all, please enjoy!


	14. Chapter 14

**_Previously in "Angel of Destiny", Lexi and Kol have dinner together, as well as some play time, and Finn rescues Cooper from Sarah, who tells him that he can adopt Amy._**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Next Day**…

Lexi hummed happily as she prepared breakfast the next morning. Kol was still asleep when she left him and although she regretted it, she wanted to surprise him with breakfast in bed, which was why she was in her bathrobe while cooking. She was still at her task when she saw Grace entering the kitchen, followed by Evan. Lexi turned and saw her children, smiling at them. "Good morning, you two."

Grace smiled at her mother. "Fixing breakfast for yourself and Kol?" She saw the blush on her mother's face. "Oh, come on, I know that you two had some fun while I went out with Ruby last night."

"Your mother doesn't kiss and tell, Grace Michelle," Lexi said firmly before turning back to her task.

Evan gave his sister a look. "Yeah, Grace, you should know that Mom wouldn't divulge that kind of information to you." He rolled his eyes. "You seriously need a boyfriend."

Grace glared at her brother and elbowed him in the arm. "It just so happens that Ruby and Evelyn are helping me in that department. It's between Robert's brother and Caleb's cousin, though I've yet to decide which one I want to go out with."

Lexi listened to the conversation going on and interfered just after Grace finished speaking. "Grace, are you sure that you want to do that? I thought you and Jackson were doing great," she said.

"We were until I caught him cheating on me with Heather Brown," Grace said. "I told him it was over and that if this is the way he wants it, then I don't want any part of it."

"Good for you, Grace, I'm proud of you," Lexi said with a smile.

Grace returned her mother's smile. "Thank you, Mom. I'm proud of myself too. If Jackson doesn't want me, I don't want him either."

**Meanwhile**…

Kol arrived at his family's mansion after sneaking out before Grace and Evan arrived, knocked on the door then chose not to wait for an answer before going inside.

Eleanor was just pouring some tea when Kol walked in. Although his presence here was unexpected, she smiled at him as she said, "Kol, what a surprise. What are you doing here so early, sweetheart?"

He greeted her with a soft kiss to the cheek and smiled before sitting down on a bar stool at the island as he said, "I thought I would give Alexia the morning alone with her children and see how everyone else is doing. By the way, has Sabrina given you the reason about why she came home before the masquerade ball?"

Eleanor shook her head. "Unfortunately, no, and your father and I tried to get her to open up. I guess she'll tell us when she's ready." No sense in forcing her to talk about it. Still, I'm worried about her."

Kol nodded in understanding. "Have you heard anything else from Finn and Sage?"

Eleanor smiled. "As a matter of fact, yes, I have. They got Cooper back, which was a relief. I also heard that they're adopting the girl that Finn had with Sarah."

"They are?" Kol said. "What made them decide that?"

"Finn said that Sage is more worthy of being that girl's mother than Sarah," Eleanor said. "Can't say I blame him for saying that, given how much trouble she caused him and the rest of us."

"Are we going to have some kind of dinner so she can meet the rest of her cousins?" Kol asked.

Eleanor nodded. "Oh, definitely; I'm going to put together the biggest welcome dinner that girl has ever seen." She smiled at Kol. "Alexia is invited to come, of course, since I already consider her part of the family."

"I'll definitely consider it. I want her to meet Hannah as well. Do you think that you and Father can make arrangements to have her brought here?" Kol asked.

"Of course we can, Kol," Eleanor said. "Leave everything to us and Hannah will be here in Mystic Falls by the end of the day today." She then got an idea. "You know, as long as you're going to invite Alexia to the dinner, why not include her children as well?"

"I'm definitely planning on it. I have to get to class, so I'll talk to you later, Eleanor," Kol said as he kissed her cheek once more before grabbing some of her homemade muffins and putting them into his pocket.

Eleanor watched as her stepson left and not long after he was gone, she felt herself being embraced from behind, and also felt soft lips on her neck. She closed her eyes and smiled, knowing that her husband was doing this to her. "Hello, Mikael. How did you sleep?"

Mikael smiled and kissed her neck again. "I slept very well, my love." He then heard the front door close, as well as a car engine. "Who was that?"

"That was Kol," Eleanor said. "He came by to see how everyone was."

"And I missed him?"

Eleanor opened her eyes and turned around in his arms, kissing him softly. "Don't worry about it. You'll see him later at the dinner I'm putting together to welcome Amy into the family." She smiled at him. "Oh, before I forget, Kol asked if we could arrange to have his daughter, Hannah, brought here because he wants to introduce her to Alexia."

"I can arrange that. I'll go do that, after I help you make breakfast," Mikael said with a smile down at her.

Eleanor smiled and kissed him softly. "Thank you, Mikael. You're the best."

"Anything for my beautiful wife," Mikael said as he ran gentle hands through her messy blonde hair.

Eleanor giggled. "What do you say we get the breakfast going before we get too distracted, hmmm?"

Mikael nodded, knowing she had a point. "You're right, especially since we've got a lot of planning to do and a short amount of time to do it."

**Later**…

Mikael kissed his wife on the lips briefly then headed out of the mansion with Finn behind him, as well as Elijah. Eleanor went back into her and Mikael's shared office, where she sat down at a computer to begin planning the dinner with her legal notepad.

Eleanor was still writing on her pad when the phone in the office rang. She looked at the ID, smiling when she saw Sage's number and picked it up. "Hello, Sage dear, if you're looking for Finn, he just left with Mikael and Elijah."

"I actually wanted to talk to you," her stepdaughter-in-law replied. "Do you think we could make this dinner fancier?"

"You mean like the masquerade ball for the hospital?"

"Exactly," Sage said. "I want Amy to really be impressed, especially since she's officially going to be a Mikaelson."

"Why don't we call Caroline and the others over here then discuss it?" Eleanor suggested to Sage.

Sage nodded and after thanking Eleanor for the suggestion, she hung up and immediately dialed Caroline's home and after a few rings, she heard Klaus pick up on the other end. "Sage, to what do I owe the pleasure of your phone call, love?"

"Hello, Niklaus," she replied. "I want to talk to Caroline. Could you be a dear and put her on for me? It's important."

"Of course, here you go," Klaus said before handing the phone to Caroline.

Caroline looked at her husband before placing the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey Care, it's Sage," her sister-in-law replied. "I just got off the phone with Eleanor. She wants us to come to the mansion to discuss the dinner for Amy."

"Alright, I'll be over in a little bit with Anastasia," Caroline replied.

Sage smiled. "Good. I'll see you then, Care."

"See you then, Sage." Caroline hung up the phone and looked at her husband. "Something tells me that whatever Sage and Eleanor discussed about the dinner, it seems like they're planning on making it big and elaborate."

Klaus nodded. "Well, it is a big deal, love. After all, we are welcoming a new member into the family." He kissed her softly. "Tell you what, you go meet with Eleanor and Sage, and I'll finish packing for our second honeymoon."

Caroline smiled and returned his kiss. "Okay." She left the bed and headed off to the bathroom to take a shower then picked out a casual summer dress.

Klaus smiled when he saw her in the dress she was wearing. "You look beautiful, love."

"Thank you, darling," she replied with a smile.

Klaus took her hands and pulled her closer, kissing her passionately. Caroline giggled against his lips and returned his kiss, pulling back slightly. "Nice as this is, Nik, I'm going to be late unless you let me go."

"Alright, go, and tell Eleanor I said hello," he said, kissing her quickly again before pushing her gently out the door. She went down the hall to the nursery, where she found Anastasia bouncing around in her bed.

Caroline smiled at her daughter and lifted her up out her bed, kissing her forehead. "Hello, my sweet baby. We're going to Nana Ellie's house."

"Nana, Nana, Nana!" Anastasia said excitedly as she played with her mother's necklace, a gift from Klaus.

Caroline laughed at her daughter's enthusiasm. "Okay, okay, settle down. Be gentle with Mommy's belly, okay? Your little brother or sister is in there."

"I'm sorry, Mommy," Anastasia said as she calmed down.

Caroline smiled and kissed her forehead. "It's okay, sweetie. Just be careful next time."

That being said, Caroline got Anastasia ready and then left the house. Once they were gone, Liam left his room and went to see what his father was up to.

Klaus was putting some shirts into the suitcase when he saw the bedroom door opening, seeing the blue ones belonging to his son peeking in. "Liam, what are you doing out there? You know it's not nice to lurk in doorways."

Liam opened the door all the way. "I saw Mommy and Ana leaving and I came to see what you were up to." He saw the suitcase on the bed and got scared. "You're not leaving us, are you Dad?"

Klaus looked at the suitcase, and then looked at Liam, approaching him and picking him up. "No, buddy, I'm not leaving you. I would never do that."

"Then, why are you packing that big bag?"

"Mommy and I are going on a vacation."

"Can I come?"

Klaus shook his head. "Not this time, son. This is a special kind of vacation that only mommies and daddies take together."

"Oh," Liam said with a nod. "Who is going to watch me and Ana then?"

Klaus smiled. "Why, Grandpa and Nana Ellie are, of course. We arranged for you to stay with them while we're gone." He kissed his forehead. "If you're really good, we'll bring back something for you when we get back."

"Okay, Daddy, I'll be good!" Liam said as he jumped down from Klaus' lap before walking excitedly out of the room.

**Mikael and Eleanor's Mansion – That Same Moment**…

Sage watched at the door and when she saw Caroline's car, she smiled and came out to greet her sister-in-law as she exited the vehicle. "You're here, excellent. I just got here myself and Eleanor told me to wait for you."

Caroline nodded as she then got Anastasia out of the car. "Judging from the phone call I got, it sounded important."

"Well, as you know, Finn and I are planning to adopt his daughter, Amy, and we're planning to do something extravagant for her," Sage replied as she took her niece from Caroline, smiling as the toddler bounced in the redhead's arms.

Caroline nodded. "Oh, I'm definitely game for that, Sage."

"I knew you would be," Sage said. "Between all of us, this is going to be the best welcome Amy has ever received."

"So, how are we going to do this?" Caroline asked as she followed her sister-in-law inside and greeted Eleanor with a warm smile and a hug.

"Well, we're going to make it like the masquerade ball for the hospital," Eleanor said, answering the question for Caroline. "Gowns, music, the works…"

"Ooh, what would you like me to do?" Caroline asked her stepmother-in-law.

"I have a very special task for you, Caroline," Eleanor said. "Remember that dish that you prepared for the Christmas party last year?"

Caroline nodded, knowing exactly what Eleanor was referring to. "You mean the glazed Cornish hens with nutmeg?"

"Exactly," Eleanor said. "I think that would make an excellent dish for the dinner. It's sure to be a hit."

"Sure, I can make that. Is there anything else?" Caroline asked as she got out a notepad and a pen to write her list.

Eleanor thought about it and then handed Caroline a card with a recipe on it. "I've been saving this for you."

Caroline looked at the card. "Eleanor, these are your famous chocolate chip cookies. Are you really going to trust me with making them?"

"Of course, dear," she replied. "I know that I could've asked Sage to make them, but this is something I know you can do."

"Okay, that sounds good to me!" Caroline said excitedly.

Eleanor nodded and then looked at her other stepdaughter-in-law. "Sage, I'm putting you in charge of the decorations."

Sage nodded as she asked, "Any specific kind of decorations?"

"No, it doesn't matter what you pick," Eleanor said. "The only thing that matters is that the whole mansion looks spectacular."

"Alright, Caroline and I will go start looking in Richmond," Sage said as she turned to the other blonde. "Are you okay with leaving Anastasia here for the time being?"

Caroline smiled. "Oh, yeah, I'm okay with that. I know that Eleanor will take care of her while we're gone. She looked at her mother-in-law. "Right, Eleanor?"

"Yes, definitely," the older blonde replied. "Don't worry about the little one. She's in good hands with me. You two just focus on getting the decorations for the dinner."

Sage eased Anastasia down onto the floor and watched with a smile as she ran over to her grandmother, hugging her knees tightly.

Caroline smiled when she saw her daughter go to her grandmother and she and Sage headed out to do their shopping.

**During the Shopping**…

"So, how did you really react when Sarah said that you could adopt Amy?" Caroline asked Sage as she walked behind the redhead with a basket.

"Honestly? I felt like we won when Finn told me what Sarah told him," her sister-in-law replied. "Now that Amy is going to be our daughter, I felt like it was a victory after years of fighting."

"Which is always a good sign," Caroline said with a smile to the redhead.

Sage nodded. "Oh, yeah, it's definitely a good sign." Curiously, she added, "And what of you and Niklaus? I hear there is to be a second honeymoon to go on soon."

Caroline smiled. "Yeah, we're going to Rome then Paris, and then Tokyo. We need this, Sage, especially after what that…that…woman did to us."

"I don't blame you," the redhead replied. "Finn and I might do the same thing."

"Where will you two go on your honeymoon?" Caroline asked as the two women continued to browse through decorations.

"Probably the Bahamas," Sage said. "We'll do that or maybe Greece."

"The Bahamas are lovely," Caroline said. "In fact, Nik and I went there on our first honeymoon."

"Finn and I will do Greece then; it will be lovely there," Sage said with a smile.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Previously in "Angel of Destiny", Lexi hears about Grace's breakup with her boyfriend Jackson. Kol arranges with Eleanor to have Hannah brought to Mystic Falls, and Eleanor tells her husband about it. Sage, Caroline and Eleanor plan to throw an extravagant dinner in honor of Amy being brought into the family._**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Mikaelson Mansion – That Same Moment**…

Finn chuckled when he heard the soft, feminine laughter of all three of his girls coming from inside. _All three_… he thought to himself. _Three!_ He was definitely proud to call them all his daughters, and he was also proud to be married to such a wonderful woman.

Ruby, Bridget and Amy were enjoying each other's company, laughing and talking. It was as though they were sisters already. "Amy, do tell of the company you're keeping with Evan Branson; what's he like?" Ruby asked as she painted Amy's toenails.

"He is only a friend, Ruby! But, if you must know, I have a smidgen of a crush on him," Amy said in her heavy British accent.

"Ooh, are you in…love?" Ruby and Bridget both teased her.

Amy blushed. "I don't know, maybe." She sighed. "Though, it will be impossible for us to be together, especially if Uncle Kol marries his mother and Evan becomes our cousin."

"That will still not make him biological, sweetheart," Finn said from the doorway of the living room.

Amy looked toward the doorway and saw her father standing there. "Daddy, this is a private conversation. You shouldn't be listening!"

Finn chuckled and gave her a smirk. "Private conversation or not, I'm happy you're here, Amy," he told her.

Amy rolled her eyes and then returned his smile. "The feeling is mutual."

"I'll leave you three to your little…party and go work on some cases that need my attention," Finn said before turning and heading toward the office.

Ruby watched him go and then looked at Amy again. "I agree with Dad, Amy. It's great that you're here with us. Granted, we are a little crazy at times, but what family isn't without its eccentricities?"

"I am glad that I'm here too," Amy said with a beaming smile.

Bridget smiled as well. "And don't worry about Evan. We'll help with that. He's going to be at the welcome dinner, so that will be your opportunity."

"I'm scared that he won't feel the same, Budge," Amy said with a frown.

Bridget placed her arm around her shoulders. "Don't be like that, Amy. Evan will feel the same about you. You just have to give him a bit of nudge, that's all. How do you think Ruby got Caleb Steward to go out with her?" She winked at the end of her statement.

Ruby stuck her tongue out at her younger sister. "Really, Amy, if he has a smile on his face every time he mentions you during a conversation, its love," she told Amy.

Amy forced a smile. "You really think so?"

"Oh, yeah, I know so," said Ruby. "Evan loves you, Amy."

The eldest of the three smiled to reassure Amy then continued to paint her toenails while Bridget did her fingernails. From his office, Finn smiled as he listened to his daughters spending time together.

"Amy has found her home at last," he said to himself. "And I'll do everything in my power to make sure I'm the father she deserves."

**Later**…

Sage arrived home to find the house eerily quiet, seeing her husband with his head down on his desk then glanced to see Ruby, Bridget and Amy all asleep on the floor of the living room. She headed toward her husband's office and eased the doors shut behind him. "What…what happened?" Finn asked in a sleepy voice.

Sage smiled at her husband, kissing his forehead. "You fell asleep at your desk...again. I saw the girls all asleep in the living room, huddled together on the floor. They were so adorable."

Finn smiled sleepily. "I'll bet they were." He yawned. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep like that. My eyes just got heavy as I was reading and I thought that maybe I'd rest my eyes for a few minutes."

"Yeah, well, a few minutes turned into a few hours." Sage smiled at her husband and stroked her slender fingers over his head, sifting them into his hair and combing it back from his face. "Why don't you go upstairs and get into bed? I'll be down here if you need me."

"Why don't you join me, my beautiful Irish Rose?" Finn said huskily as he caught her hand before she could place it back at her side.

Sage smiled at his suggestion and was about to say something when Finn threw her over his shoulder and carried her out of the office, hearing her giggles the whole way, and upstairs to their bedroom, closing the door behind them and locking it for privacy. He set her down then smirked when she began to beat on his chest. "You're not a caveman, Finn Mikaelson, don't think you're going to get away with that every time!" she said between her fit of giggles.

Finn chuckled and pulled her closer to him, kissing her and nibbling on her bottom lip. "My apologies, my Irish Rose, I don't mean to act that way, but you bring that out in me."

"Oh, I do, huh? Well, you also bring out the naughty girl in me," Sage said as she returned his kiss then began to play with the buttons on his shirt.

Finn growled playfully against her lips as she played with the buttons on his shirt. "Sage, love, don't tease."

"Me, tease…oh, no I could never do that to my handsome husband," she said with a playful smirk before crossing her arms down by her sides and removing her sweater dress.

Finn licked his lips as he watched her remove her dress. Once she removed it, Finn pulled her closer and kissed her passionately as he undid the clasps of her bra, taking one of her breasts in his mouth, suckling on her nipple.

Sage's head fell back when she felt his mouth on her breast before she was tugging on his hair to pull him back up to her, kissing him ardently as she moved backward toward the bed, falling onto the cool sheets and beckoning him with her by crooking her finger at him.

Finn moved over her, licking his lips as his hands stroked up her sides before he knelt between her legs to remove his shirt.

Finn groaned as she removed his shirt, running his hands all over her body, tracing her every curve with his fingers. "Finn…" she said on a ragged breath, whimpering when he only continued to caress each of her curves.

Finn smiled. "Don't worry, Irish Rose, I'll get to the fun part. I'm just getting you ready for me."

"I can be ready later, Finn, right now I want my husband in me!" Sage demanded as she brought her hands to the waist of his jeans where she unbuttoned then unzipped them and pushed them as well as his boxers down onto the floor. She lifted her hips to remove her leggings and underwear then pushed Finn onto his back, straddling his waist before leaning down to kiss him ardently once more as she let her warmth envelope around his member.

Finn grasped her hips and thrust hard and fast into his wife, feeling himself getting close to the edge, letting out a scream, Sage following suit half a beat later. "Amazing as always, my Irish Rose," Finn said on a breathless sentence after she rolled off of him and snuggled close.

Sage smiled at him. "You were amazing yourself, my British Prince."

**The Next Evening**…

"Amy, would you stop blinking? I can't put this mascara on you if you're blinking like that," Ruby demanded quietly.

"I'm sorry," Amy said. "I've never worn mascara before and I'm a bit nervous."

"Is this because of a certain boy?" Ruby teased as she held her youngest sister's face still before she instructed, "Keep your eyes open and try not to blink, okay?"

Amy nodded. "Okay, Ruby, I'll try not to blink."

Ruby smiled. "Good girl."

"Do Father and Sage always sneak off like they did while we were asleep last night?" Amy asked as she sat completely still, her eyes wide open as she kept her eyelashes still.

Ruby nodded. "Oh, yeah, it's a common thing with them. You'll get used to it."

Amy smiled as her oldest sister finishes with the mascara and looks in the hand-held mirror Ruby holds up. "Wow, you should be a make-up artist, Ruby," she said with a praising smile.

Ruby smiled at her sister's praise. "Thank you, Amy. It's been a dream of mine to be a makeup artist. In fact, I'm already taking classes two days a week at the vocational school."

"You are?" Amy asked. "Do Father and Sage know?"

Ruby's smile faded. "No, they don't. I…kind of forged their signatures on the application form when I signed up."

"Oh. Are you going to tell them? Because, they should know," Amy said quietly.

Ruby nodded. "I should tell them, but what if they get mad and threaten to disown me?"

"Ruby, I learned how to adapt to a crazy mother wanting our father, but she never got him. I also learned what it was like to not have a father figure in my life, so having Father now is wonderful. You have two parents who love you, Ruby, don't let what I went through change that," Amy told her.

Ruby nodded. "Thanks, Amy." She hugged her. "I'm glad you're my sister."

"I'm glad that you and Bridget BOTH are my sisters. And to have Cooper as my younger brother is pretty cool too," Amy said with a smile.

Ruby smiled. "Yeah, it is pretty cool." She sighed again. "That settles it. I'm going to tell Mum and Father about what I did. The consequences might be a bit harsh, but I'll take it."

Amy nodded as the two girls left the bathroom and found Bridget searching through her sister's closet. "Bridget, what's your hurry? Do you have a hot date or something?" Ruby asked with a teasing smirk.

"As a matter of fact, Ruby Lorraine, I do have one. His name is Sam, and he's bringing his little brother over so Ana has someone to play with," Bridget replied with a glare at her older sister.

Amy looked at Ruby. "Who's Sam?"

"Sam Rollins," Ruby said. "Bridget fancies him, poor dear."

Bridget glared at her sister again then picked out a dark blue dress before heading toward her own room to get dressed.

**Outside**…

Sage arranged the dishes until they all fit into the very back of the SUV before turning and running into her husband's chest. "Oh! Finn, why do you always sneak up on people like that?"

Finn smiled at her. "I'm sorry, love, I didn't mean to scare you."

Sage didn't reply right away when she suddenly turned and bent at the waist, throwing up the contents of her stomach. "Ugh, I haven't been that sick since I was…" She paused and lifted her hand then began to count on her fingers. "Oh, god…Finn, I think I should go to the doctor's tomorrow."

"Do you think you might be…?"

Sage shook her head. "I don't know, but I'll find out tomorrow."

Finn nodded then waited until she stood up straight once more before gently embracing her. "I love you, Sage, no matter what the doctor tells us," he whispered into her hair.

Sage nodded. "I love you too, Finn, and our family."

Her husband smiled once more then pulled away, turning to their daughters, Amy and their son when they stood in the doorway to the front door. Ruby gave her father a curious look. "Father, is Mum okay? We kind of caught some of your conversation."

"I'm fine, just a little queasy," Sage replied as she snuggled against her husband.

Ruby didn't quite believe her mother, but decided not push it. "Oh, okay. Just try not to do anything strenuous tonight. If you don't feel well, then just relax and let Nana Ellie and Aunt Caroline do the work."

"You are an amazing daughter, Ruby. I don't know what I'd do without you," Sage said with a smile.

Ruby returned her mother's smile. "Thank you, Mum, I try to be." She frowned. "Though, I have a bit of a confession to make. I...forged yours and Father's signatures on an application for vocational school."

"Oh, sweetheart, we would have signed it if you had told us about it," Finn said as he opened his arms to his oldest daughter, who ran into them immediately.

Ruby smiled as she hugged her father. "I know I should've told you, and I'm sorry that I kept it from you."

Finn smiled gently at her then twirled a ringlet of her dark red hair, which she'd inherited from Sage, around his finger. "I love you, no matter what," he told Ruby.

Ruby smiled at her father. "I love you too, Father." She looked at Sage. "I love you too, Mum."

Sage smiled. "I love you too, Ruby Red."

**Later**…

Finn stood up from the table with his family gathered around it, using his spoon to gently tap on the champagne glass in his hand. "Excuse me, if I could have your attention everyone," he said, attempting to get his family's attention.

At first, it didn't look like anyone was paying attention to Finn, but they finally did when Kol spoke up. "Guys, guys, Finn wants to say something." When everyone quieted down, Kol looked at Finn. "The floor is yours, brother. I got their attention for you."

His eldest brother chuckled then turned to Sage, who took his hand with a smile. "I am delighted to announce that Sage and I hope that we will add another Mikaelson to the family soon," he told his family.

Mikael smiled when he heard his eldest son's announcement. "That's wonderful, Finnegan. I hope that the new addition is healthy and happy."

"So do Sage and I," Finn replied as he sat back down.

Amy stood up next on shaking legs. "I have something to say as well. I want to thank you all for your warm welcome into the family. I have never felt so blessed to have a large family such as this one, but you are all wonderful to me and I thank you for that," she said before sitting back down.

Eleanor smiled at Amy. "We're happy to have you, Amy. Your grandfather and I will always be here for you if you need us."

"Thank you, Eleanor, it's always great to have family on my side," Amy said with a smile.

Mikael nodded. "I agree with you, Amy. You can never be alone as long as you have family."

**The Next Morning**…

Sage tried not to grimace when Meredith used the cool gel on her bare stomach before using the wand on the sonogram machine to move around on her still flat stomach. "You were right about being pregnant, Sage. There," she said, pointing to the screen. "Meet your little boy, mother and father."

Finn looked at the screen, caressing Sage's hand. "Sage, darling, we're going to have another son."

"I know, it's amazing," she replied. "The girls and Cooper will be getting a baby brother soon." She looked up at Finn. "I love you, Finn."

"I love you too, my Irish Rose," Finn said. "Now and forever…"

She beamed at him then, later after Meredith had left, she nestled beneath the covers. Finn smiled at her as she slept before turning back to his book and reading silently.

As he continued to read, Finn looked down at his wife and gently kissed his forehead, taking a whiff of the raspberry shampoo she had used in her hair. It was a sweet scent and he loved the smell of it.

Later, after school, Ruby immediately went into the study, where she found her father. "Hi Father," she said excitedly.

Finn smiled at his eldest daughter. "Hello, Ruby Red. How was school today?"

"It was awesome," she replied. "But, I want to hear about what happened when you and Mum went to the doctor!"

Finn smiled again and got up, moving over to her and hugging her, kissing her cheek. "There's going to be a new Mikaelson joining us very soon."

"I'm so happy! Is it a boy or is it a girl?" Ruby asked excitedly as she hugged her father tightly. Finn chuckled then pulled out the sonogram from among his files on his desk, showing it to her.

Ruby squealed when she saw the sonogram. "It's a boy? I'm going to have a baby brother?"

Finn smiled and nodded. "You, Bridget, Amy, and Cooper are going to have a baby brother."

"Can I go tell the others?" Ruby asked as she waited for his reply.

"I have a better idea," her father replied. "How about we tell them together?"

Ruby nodded. "That's a great idea."

Finn nodded as well and led his eldest daughter out of the office.

They found Bridget braiding Amy's hair while Cooper played on Bridget's cell phone.

Ruby smiled at her father before saying to her siblings, "Bridget, Amy, Cooper, guess what? I just found out the most wonderful news!"

Cooper looked at Bridget and Amy before looking at Ruby. "Has Caleb Steward asked you to marry him?"

His remark, though meant as a joke, was met by an eye roll from Bridget and a playful smack upside the head from Amy. Ruby also rolled her eyes at her brother's joke and said, "No, even better. Father told me that he and Mum are having another baby! And it's a boy!"

"It is!?" Amy and Bridget squealed excitedly in unison.

Cooper smiled when he heard the news and looked at Finn. "Congratulations, Dad."

"Thank you, son," Finn said with a beaming smile.

**Author's Note:** Here's another update for you all, enjoy! Come back soon for the next chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

**_Previously in "Angel of Destiny", Amy is welcomed into the family and it is discovered that Sage is pregnant again._**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Mystic Grill – That Same Moment**…

Lexi walked into the Grill, having gotten a text message from Kol, asking her to meet him there. When she replied to the message, inquiring what it was, he simply told her that she'd find out when she got there. Not sure what this was about, Lexi decided to go along with it. When she reached the table, she saw Kol and a girl the same age as Grace sitting there. Before she could guess who it was, she realized that she already knew who it was, having heard about her. Kol got up and greeted her with a kiss, leading her to the table. "Alexia, this is my daughter, Hannah. Hannah, this is my girlfriend, Alexia Branson."

Lexi nodded at Hannah. "It's nice to finally meet you, Hannah. Your dad told me about you."

"It's nice to finally meet you too, Alexia," Hannah said. "I've heard about you as well. It's been a long time since my father was with someone, and I'm glad that he's with you."

"No one is happier than I am to be with a man as wonderful as your father," Lexi said with a smile when Kol wrapped his arm her waist.

Kol smiled. "Alexia has a daughter your age named Grace. You two would get along great together. She also has a son named Evan."

"Well, it would seem that I'll get to meet them soon. Grandma and Grandfather are transferring my credentials to Mystic Falls' high school office as we speak," Hannah said with a smile.

Lexi looked at Kol. "Is that true?"

Kol nodded. "It is. I want my daughter to live here and be with her family, so I asked Finn to arrange for Hannah to come here."

"Well, that's wonderful to hear!" Lexi said as she hugged Kol quickly and kissed him softly but briefly.

Kol smiled against her lips and kissed her briefly as well. He had wanted to take it further, but forced himself to keep it PG-rated for his daughter's sake.

**Later**…

Lexi held Kol's hand as they walked around town. "So, what do you think of Hannah so far?" he asked.

Lexi smiled at him. "I really like her, Kol. She's a very sweet girl. I'm glad I met her."

"I'm glad you met her too," he replied. "She likes you as well, which will make things easier for when I make you Mrs. Alexia Mikaelson."

"That has a nice ring to it," Lexi said. "In fact, Kol, there's something I think you'll like. I went to the doctor the other day because I haven't been feeling well and I found out that I'm pregnant." She saw the look on his face. "Yes, Kol, it's yours. You're the only one I've been with."

Stopping them in place, Kol kneels down in front of Lexi then interlaces his fingers with hers before bringing it to rest just over her still-flat stomach.

Lexi smiled as tears stung her eyes. "I love you, Kol."

Kol looked up at her. "I love you too, Alexia." He kissed her stomach. "Father loves you too, little Mikaelson." He looked at her again. "Have you told anyone else?"

"No, just you," Lexi said. "Grace and Evan don't know yet."

"Let's tell them and Hannah together, but keep it on the down-low from our family until we know for sure if Sage will be alright?" Kol suggested as he got back to his feet.

Lexi nodded. "That sounds good to me. Keep it between us for now."

Kol nodded then pulled her close, kissing the side of her head affectionately as they continued to walk.

**Airport – That Same Moment**…

Klaus smiled at Caroline as they walked to the gate to wait for their flight. He was looking forward to this second honeymoon, especially since it would help strengthen their bond as husband and wife more than ever. Caroline returned his smile as she saw him bring her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles.

Across the airport, Sage watched this scene and turned to Finn a little. "Are you sure…?"

"Sage, love, I confirmed it with Meredith already. You are free to travel; we just can't have you on your feet all the time," Finn told her as he typed away on the laptop computer that rested on his lap. He turned to give her a grin and Sage leaned over to kiss him softly.

As they were waiting, Caroline ran a gentle hand over her belly, a smile on her face. Then, she felt a kick, resulting in a giggle, and she took Klaus' hand, placing it on her belly. "Nik, feel that? The baby just kicked me. She's definitely active right now."

Klaus gave her a curious look. "What do you mean, she?"

Caroline nodded in confirmation. "That's right, we're having another girl. I know just the name for her too. I want to name her Lillian Elizabeth, after both my grandmother and my mother."

"I think that's a beautiful name, love," Klaus said as he leaned over to kiss his wife softly.

Caroline smiled as she returned his kiss. "I love you, Nik."

"I love you too, Caroline," Klaus said as he held her close, his hand resting over hers. Before long, the boarding announcement came over the intercom. Klaus checked the pass and got up from the chair. "That's us, love."

Caroline smiled as she let him help her up out of the chair and they walked to the gate to board their plane. Shortly after they left, Sage found herself also on a plane, nestled against her husband's side.

Finn kissed her forehead. "I love you, Sage."

Sage sighed happily. "I love you too, Finn."

**Their Mansion – That Same Moment**…

"Cooper Finnegan, you're going to make me late!" Ruby yelled up the stairs to her brother.

"I'm coming, hold your horses!" Cooper yelled back.

Ruby rolled her eyes when her brother finally came downstairs. "Well, it took you long enough. We should've been out the door already. What the bloody hell were you looking for up there anyway?"

"I was looking for some lunch money," Cooper replied quietly, his head lowering until his shoulders slumped.

"They still pick on you for that? I should talk to the people in the halls or the cafeteria about that," Ruby said, putting one gentle hand on his shoulder before guiding him out of the house.

Cooper smiled at his big sister. "Thank you, Ruby."

"That's what big sisters are for," Ruby said with a grin.

Cooper hugged Ruby as they went out to the car. He was happy that he had her around, especially at a moment like this. They arrived at the school, where Ruby got out with Cooper and made sure he got checked in alright before sending him off to class. After he was gone, Ruby turned to the people behind the desk. "There is someone picking on Cooper and as a concerned sister, I would like it to stop."

The principal nodded. "I know all about it. Cooper has come to me several times in the past month about this. I've questioned the bully, Jeffrey Parsons, and he's denied it."

Ruby nodded. "Okay. I'll talk to him or his parents." She didn't want Cooper to be going through what he was on a daily basis and thought about what she could say on her way to the high school building.

Ruby breathed in and out as she climbed into her car. She wanted to put an end to her brother's torment once and for all. Nobody deserved to go through this sort of thing, not even a sweet little boy like Cooper.

When she got to her first class, Caleb immediately gave her a concerned look.

Caleb placed a hand on her shoulder when she sat down. "Ruby, what's wrong, sweetheart?"

"I'll tell you after class," she replied before turning her attention to the teacher.

After class, Ruby and Caleb went outside. Ruby looked around to see if they were alone and said, "Cooper is being bullied at school."

"Have they talked to the boy who is doing it?" Caleb asked as he held her upper arms in a gentle squeeze, using his hands to move up and down.

Ruby sighed. "They did, but he denied it."

Moving his hands up, Caleb used more gentle strokes against the skin of her cheeks before softly cupping them in his strong hands, tilting her head back so she could look up at him. "I will go with you to talk to the boy," he said softly.

Ruby shook her head. "Caleb, you don't have to do this."

"I know, but I want to," he replied. "I know what being bullied is like. I got bullied myself when I was Cooper's age."

"You never told me that."

"I've never told anyone, actually," Caleb said. "The only ones who knew were my parents and my older brother, Eric."

Leaning up, Ruby kissed him softly. "I love you, Caleb Steward," she whispered.

Caleb smiled at her. "I love you too, Ruby Mikaelson."

**In Greece**…

Sage relaxed back against her husband as they sat on the beach watching the sunset. "So, I've been thinking about it, and I'd like to start transferring to getting less patients at the hospital," Sage said softly.

"When did you decide this?" Finn asked as he reached for her hand gently, letting their fingers intertwine then weave in and out, playing with each other.

Sage smiled. "I did just now. Think about it, Finn, with the baby on the way, I'm going to need to work less hours, so transferring is the best option."

"Who will you give them to, Meghan or Victoria?" Finn asked quietly as he continued to hold her close, dropping her hand to wrap his arms around her in a soft, gentle embrace when the sun finally lowered down over the horizon.

"I'm going to give it to Meghan. She's a capable doctor."

"I think so too," Finn replied then looked down to see that her eyes were drooping. "Come on, let's get you to bed, Mrs. Mikaelson."

Sage smiled sleepily. "That sounds good to me, Mr. Mikaelson."

Finn smirked at her then removed his arms from around her before standing up and picking her gently up in his arms. Sage's own arms wrapped around his neck to hold on as he carried her toward the beach house they were renting during the duration of their honeymoon.

Once there, Finn laid her down on the bed, climbing in himself to join her. He kissed her forehead. "I love you so much, Sage."

His wife snuggled him closer and smiled tiredly, her eyes drifting closed as she settled into a peaceful slumber. "I love you so much too, Finn," she whispered.

Back in Mystic Falls, Liz Forbes pulled up to the Mikaelson mansion. She had called Eleanor and told her that she wanted to stop over, since the last time they had really seen each was after Anastasia was born.

Turning off the engine, she walked up the driveway to the front door, knocking on it firmly. She didn't have to wait long, because the door opened and she saw Liam standing there. If he was there, that meant Klaus and Caroline left him and Anastasia with Mikael and Eleanor. He smiled at his other grandmother as he said, "Hi, Grandma."

Liz returned her grandson's smile. "Hello, Liam. I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Mum and Father left me and Ana with Nana Ellie and Grandfather so they could go on their honeymoon," Liam replied with a smile.

Eleanor appeared in the doorway, carrying Ana and smiled at Liz. "Hello, Liz, I wasn't expecting you to come by today," she said brightly.

Liz nodded. "I know. I just thought I'd drop by, since the last time we got together was when Anastasia was born." She smiled at Ana. "Speaking of which, I didn't get to kiss my little angel hello." She kissed Ana's cheek. "Hello, Ana. Are you being a good girl for Nana Ellie?"

She then noticed Liam looking at her and hugged him, kissing him. "Of course I haven't forgotten you, little man."

He gave her the grin that reminded Liz so much of seeing her son-in-law. "Grandma, are you going to spend the day with us?" Liam asked.

Liz nodded. "Of course I am, Liam. I happen to have the day off today, so I can't think of anyone else to spend it with."

"You can help us do paints, Gamma!" Ana said excitedly while she played with Eleanor's hair.

"Gamma loves to do paints," Liz said with a smile as she followed the trio into the mansion.

Ana smiled at her grandmother as they sat at the table, surrounded by the paper and paint and Liz couldn't help but get a flashback to when Caroline was little and she used to do this same thing with her. Now, she was doing it with her grandchildren and it made her smile. The children seemed to be happy, and that was the mark of a good mother.

**Elsewhere**…

"Caroline love, are you almost ready? I think we should get…" Klaus trailed off when the beautiful vision that was his wife finally appeared and his jaw dropped open. "You look beautiful, Caroline, just like the angel on our wedding day."

Caroline smiled at her husband. "Thank you, Nik. I love this dress because it was a birthday present you gave me last year."

Klaus approached her and took her in his arms. "And it looks as beautiful now as it did then."

Her arms wrapped around his neck as he held her close, his hands running up and down her waist slowly.

Caroline panted as she felt his hands on her waist, letting out a small cry as Klaus then began kissing her neck. "Niklaus, we're going to be late if we start doing what you're planning to do."

"I do not care, love. I must have you," Klaus ground out before pulling away from her neck and sweeping her into his arms, carrying her toward the bed and placing her gently on top of it.

Caroline smiled up at him. "You know what? I don't care either. I want you too." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a scorching kiss. "I love you, Niklaus."

"I love you too, Caroline," Klaus groaned then began to lift the hem of her dress slowly.

Caroline let out a muffled moan against his lips as she felt his hands lifted the hem of her dress. She couldn't have been more in love with him than she was right now.

Sitting up, the blonde removed the dress hastily then tossed it onto the floor behind her husband.

Klaus smirked before slipping off his jacket and undoing his tie, throwing them on the floor by her dress, after which he unbuttoned his shirt. However, instead of undoing the buttons hastily, he did it slowly and sensually, so that Caroline would enjoy the view. Caroline licked her lips and reached out to touch the smooth skin of his chest after about five buttons were opened, feeling an overwhelming amount of heat coursing through her.

"Damn it, Nik, must you always be such a tease?" Caroline whined as she watched what he was doing.

Klaus smirked again. "It got a response, didn't it?" He got the last button of his shirt opened and threw it to the floor. Caroline then loosened his belt and undid the button and zipper on his pants, earning her a groan from him. "Now who's being a tease, love?"

Caroline giggled. "Like you'd said it got a response, did it not?"

Her husband chuckled then removed his jeans before gently tearing her underwear down her legs.

**Two Hours Later**…

Caroline snuggled up to her husband and kissed his chest, tasting the perspiration that lingered there. "That was amazing."

Klaus smiled and kissed her forehead. "It was, wasn't it? I never realized you had that much fire in you, Caroline."

"I've always had that much fire in me," she replied. "I guess it must've increased because I'm pregnant."

Klaus shifted until he was lying beside her stomach, caressing it gently with one hand before leaning over to kiss it softly.

Caroline smiled as she felt his lips on her belly. She reached her hand down to cover his and then felt Lillian kick, giggling slightly. "I think Lillian is saying hello."

"Hello, Lillian Elizabeth Mikaelson," Klaus said with a smile.

Caroline sighed happily. "Mummy and Daddy love you, Lillian, and we can't wait to meet you."

"Yes, we do," Klaus said in agreement.

Kissing her belly again, Klaus began to sing a soft lullaby to Lillian. Caroline ran her fingers through his hair and yawned, feeling a bit tired from their romp. Klaus heard her yawn and continued to sing softly to their unborn daughter until he felt his wife's body relax beneath his.

Once he finished the song, Klaus kissed her belly and then moved up to kiss her lips. "Sweet dreams, my girls."

**Author's Note:** Time for an update. The real fun for the honeymoons for both our couples will begin in the next chapter, which I will be starting! ENJOY, loves!


	17. Chapter 17

**_Previously in "Angel of Destiny", Lexi meets Kol's daughter Hannah, while Finn and Sage, and Klaus & Caroline, all go on their honeymoon._**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Greece – The Next Morning**…

Sage's nose twitched when she felt the soft tickling sensation over the bridge of it. "Finn, if that's you, it's not funny," she said in a hoarse murmur.

The tickling sensation went away and she heard her husband's soft chuckle before his arms wrapped around her in a loving embrace. "How did you know it was me, love?"

Sage smiled sleepily. "Let's just say that I've been married to you long enough to know certain things, such as that you like to tickle certain parts of my body."

Finn chuckled again then nuzzled his nose against hers softly. "I love seeing your reaction every time, though," he said quietly.

Sage sighed and laid her head on his chest. "I know you do." She kissed his chest. "I love you so much, my British Prince, and I can't picture my life without you in it."

Finn smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. "I love you too, my Irish Rose. I also love our growing family," Finn said softly.

Sage nodded. "So do I. Ruby, Bridget, Cooper, Amy, and this new little one are definitely blessings to us."

"So, are we going to decide on names for our son?" Finn asked as one of his hands left her hair then moved down to caress her still-flat stomach in gentle circles.

Sage thought about it. "Well, we could name him Seamus Finnegan, after both his grandfather and his father. Or do you think it'll be too much of a mouthful to say his full name?"

"What do you think about…Nathaniel Jasper Mikaelson?" Finn asked softly as he moved until he was lying by her stomach.

Sage smiled. "That does sound like a good name. Nathaniel Jasper Mikaelson rolls off the tongue and it's not too hard to say."

"We just named our son, love," Finn said with a smile before blowing a soft raspberry on her bare stomach.

Sage smiled. "Yes, we have."

"I can't wait to tell our other children," Finn said as his lips explored the supple skin of her stomach.

Sage smiled. "I can't wait either. First we adopt Amy, and now, we're going to have a little boy."

Sitting up, Finn took her hand in his then helped her sit up as well until she was resting against his chest. "Sage, I also wanted to run something by you. How would you feel…? No, it's silly," he said, shaking his head.

She turned her head until it was burrowed in his shoulder. "What is it?"

"I was going to ask how you felt if we lived here in Greece until the baby was born and then go back to Virginia," Finn said with a soft smile.

"You want to do that…really? I'm up for it if you are," she said, returning his smile.

Finn smiled. "Thank you, Sage. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"We'll have to tell the children, though. We can't keep this from them."

"Why don't we call them right now?" Finn suggested before grabbing the phone from the nightstand to dial their oldest daughter's number. "Ruby, it's Father. Are you in a room where I can talk to you and your sisters and Cooper?"

"No, but I can be. Hold on just one moment," Ruby said from her end of the phone. Leaving her bedroom, she went down the hall to Bridget's room, gesturing for her younger sister to follow her before going in search of Amy and Cooper, finding them in the game room, playing on the X-box system.

Once they were all assembled, Ruby said, "Go ahead, Father, what's the big news?"

"Your mother and I have decided to remain here in Greece once the honeymoon is over, so we need you to remember to take care of your siblings. That will mean fixing them lunch, getting them to school, the works. Can you do that for me, Ruby Red?" Finn asked as he kissed the knuckles of his wife's hand.

Ruby nodded. "Yes, Father, I'll watch them." She smiled. "We'll miss you, though."

"We'll miss you too, sweetheart," Sage added in with a tired smile. "And we'll see you in 10 months, promise."

"Will our baby brother be born while you're away?" Bridget asked.

Finn nodded, even though she couldn't see him. "Yes, Bridget, your brother will be born in that interval. And we've chosen a name for him. His name is Nathaniel Jasper Mikaelson."

"I like that name, Father," Amy piped in next.

"Father, you're going to miss my big game!" Cooper whined after Amy was done.

"Cooper, son, one of your sisters can tape it and send it via email, okay, buddy?" Finn said.

Cooper nodded solemnly. "All right, Father, but it won't be the same without you and Mum there."

Finn couldn't help but tear up when he heard his son's solemn voice through the phone call. "I'm sure that the rest of the family will all be there, Cooper. We wouldn't do this if I didn't feel like your mother needed this trip." He was about to continue when he heard the dial tone in his ear. "He's angry with me, Sage. I'm…I've tried to be a good father. What…what if I mess things up with Nathaniel too?"

"You won't, Finn. You are a good father. You raised Cooper to do good things in the world and he loves you. This is probably his way of returning the love you express to all of us," Sage said as she framed his face between her hands until he was looking into her eyes.

Finn smiled at his wife as she held his face in her hands, placing his own on top of hers. "What did I ever do to deserve you, Sage?"

"I think we both know the answer to that," she replied. "You stole my heart from the moment I met you."

"And you stole mine," he replied. Before he could say more, they were interrupted when his cell phone rang.

Finn looked at the ID screen and saw Klaus' number. Curious as to why his brother would be calling him, he answered it, "Niklaus?"

"Hello, brother," he replied. "How are you enjoying Greece?"

"It's wonderful," Finn said. "How's Rome?"

"Delightful," Klaus said. "Caroline and I are enjoying ourselves immensely. It's like we're newlyweds again."

Finn chuckled then smiled at Sage when she pouted and held her hand out for the phone. "Brother, hold on, Sage wants to talk to you," Finn said before handing the phone to Sage.

Sage took the phone from her husband. "Hello, Niklaus."

Klaus smiled on his end. "Hello, Sage. Finn tells me you're having a good time in Greece."

"We are. We also wanted you to be the first to know besides our children that we'll be living here for the duration of my pregnancy," Sage replied.

"You…are? Well, I say congratulations and I cannot wait to meet the nephew we hear we're going to get," Klaus said.

Sage smiled. "Thank you. You'll be meeting your new nephew after we get back." She sighed. "Speaking of nephews, Cooper is a little upset with Finn because we're not going to be there for his big game."

"I know that Care and myself, Bekah and Stefan, Kol and Alexia, Henrik and Francesca, Sabrina and Olivier and Louisa will be there, so Cooper can definitely count on the extra support," Klaus said with a smile.

Sage smiled. "You have no idea how much this means to us, Niklaus. I know how much you love Cooper, so you being there will make him happy."

"Anything for my nephew," Klaus said, turning to Caroline. "Sage, Caroline would like to speak to you also."

Caroline took the phone from her husband. "Hey, Sage, I was just thinking about you."

Sage laughed slightly. "I was too. We must be linked telepathically or something."

"So, how are you doing? Klaus was just telling me that you and Finn plan to live in Greece during your pregnancy. I hope you remember to take care of yourself and the baby, okay?" Caroline said.

Sage nodded. "I will, don't worry." She smiled. "How about you, Care? How are you, any morning sickness?"

"A little, but I'm learning to handle it," Caroline replied.

Sage nodded. "That's good. So, have you found out what you're having?"

"We're having another girl," Caroline said. "Lillian Elizabeth Mikaelson."

"Congratulations, Caroline! I hope that Lillian is healthy," Sage said with another smile.

Caroline smiled. "I have no doubt that she will be."

**In Mystic Falls – The Next Morning**…

"Bridget, Amy, Cooper, I'm leaving! You three better hurry up!" Ruby called up the stairs.

Upon hearing their sister's call, Bridget, Cooper, and Amy hurried down the stairs. Ruby smiled and nodded. "Good, I didn't have to yell a second time. Now, come on, let's go to school."

They all nodded and accepted the lunch bags from their oldest sister as they headed out the door. After they were all out of the house, Ruby closed and locked the front door then got into the driver's seat of the SUV her father owned before leaving the mansion and heading to school.

Ruby looked at Cooper. "Don't worry about that boy bullying you, Cooper. Caleb and I will take care of him."

"Thanks, Ruby," Cooper said with a smile before climbing out of the back of the SUV.

Ruby kissed his cheek. "You know I'd do anything for my little brother." He smiled again then ran up the sidewalk to his friends, waving back at her before he was suddenly cornered by the bully. Ruby frowned then turned to her sisters, who were both occupied, before climbing out of the SUV herself and going over to where the two boys were. "Excuse me, but are you Jeffrey Parsons?"

"Yeah, I'm Jeffrey Parsons. What's it to you, Red?" the bully replied, gulping when he finally looked up to where Ruby's face was.

"Well, Jeffrey Parsons, I'm Cooper's big sister, Ruby Mikaelson. And do you know what I don't like? I don't like bullies who think they can take 9-year-old boys' lunch money and not give it back. I don't like bullies who would let history be repeated over and over again until they can't see straight," Ruby said as she bent to her brother's height.

Jeffrey growled at Ruby. "All right, I'll leave the little runt alone. But, only because I don't want to take on a girl."

Ruby smirked as he walked away before turning to Cooper. "Thanks, Ruby!" her little brother said happily as he hugged her around the waist.

Ruby smiled at her brother. "You're welcome." She kissed the top of his head. "Now, go on before you're late, okay?"

He nodded then ran off with his friends into the main building of the elementary school. Ruby headed back to the car and got back into the driver's seat before driving toward the high school building, where she parked once again and she, Bridget and Amy all headed inside.

As they entered the building, Bridget noticed that there was a new girl among their fellow classmates. "Ruby, look, a new student has arrived."

Ruby looked in the direction of the girl. "Wait a minute, that's Hannah!"

"Wait a minute, do you mean Hannah, as in Uncle Kol's daughter Hannah?" Bridget asked her older sister.

Ruby nodded. "Uncle Kol said that she was transferring here for her senior year. Let's go say hi to her," she suggested. Bridget and Amy followed behind Ruby as they moved up to their cousin.

Hannah saw Ruby coming toward her. "Why, Ruby Red, this is a surprise."

Ruby smiled at her cousin. "I would say the same thing about you, Hannah. It's been a while since I last saw you."

"When was that? I think we were both 6, weren't we?" Hannah asked, smiling back before hugging Ruby tight.

Bridget cleared her throat to get her sister's attention. "I'd hate to interrupt this love fest, Ruby, but Amy and I would like to have our turn."

Ruby and Hannah both giggled then pulled back from the hug. Ruby stood off to the side while her two younger sisters hugged their cousin as well.

Hannah stepped back and smiled at her cousins. "This makes my first day of senior year the best ever. In fact, it ranks up there with the day I met my future stepmother, Alexia."

"What do you think of her so far?" Amy asked as the four girls walked to their first class. Caleb, Sam and Evan soon joined them, with Caleb wrapping his arms around Ruby, who giggled as they walked, nearly stumbling over.

"I like her, she's very sweet to me," Hannah replied.

Amy smiled. "Yeah, she's a nice woman. I like her too. She and Uncle Kol make a great couple."

Evan nodded in agreement. "I couldn't agree more. Your uncle is good for my mom."

Amy turned to Evan when he commented and tugged on his arm, pulling him to the side away from their friends. "Evan, no matter what happens I don't want the marriage between your mum and my uncle to affect whatever chance we'd plan to have to become a couple…" She was cut off when she felt his lips brush over hers in a soft, brief kiss.

Amy returned his kiss, reaching up to frame his face in her hands. Evan placed his hands on top of hers as the kiss deepened. After a few minutes, he stepped back, breaking the kiss. There was an awkward silence until he said, "It won't affect anything between us, Amy. We won't be biological cousins, so we can be a couple. I don't care about anything but you. I love you, Amy, despite the whole thing with your psycho mother." He saw the look on her face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blurt that out. The part about your mom being psycho, I mean."

Amy shook her head. "No, its okay. You weren't that far off. My mom is a bit of a nutcase." She kissed him again. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. I love you too, Evan."

He smiled then held out his hand, which she took and they rejoined the rest of their friends.

**Lunch Time**…

Hannah smiled at her cousins and their significant others while they laughed and shared their food. She then looked toward the table in the next row and saw a girl her age. Excusing herself, she went toward her, smiling politely. "Hi, is this seat taken?"

The girl shook her head. "No, no, you can sit here."

"Thank you," Hannah said. "By the way, I'm Hannah Mikaelson."

"It's nice to meet you, Hannah. I'm Grace Branson."

"Wait, did you say Branson? Are you related to the boy my cousin, Amy is with?"

Grace nodded. "That's my brother, Evan." She then put two and two together. "Hold on, did you say your last name was Mikaelson? Any chance you're related to Kol Mikaelson?"

"He's my father."

"I knew there was something familiar about you," Grace said. "My mom is dating your dad and she told me that you were going to be coming to school here." She laughed slightly. "I'm sorry that I didn't realize who you were. I hope we can still be friends."

"Grace, love, it's all right, you don't have to apologize," Hannah said. "You didn't know who I was right away and believe me, I'm not offended." She smiled. "Your mum is a wonderful lady and I'm glad that she and my father found each other. My mum's death really took a toll on him and I was afraid that he'd never get over it."

"We have something in common then," Grace said. "My mom didn't take my dad's death too well either and I was worried that she'd never let a man get close to her. Then, your dad came along and everything changed. He's made her smile for the first time in I don't know how long."

"I'm glad that they're getting married though. It will be a happy union," Hannah said with a smile as she began eating her salad.

Grace smiled. "We'll be sisters!"

Hannah nodded. "Yeah, we will, and that's going to be awesome, because I was an only child most of my life."

Grace smiled again. "I love Evan to pieces, but it will be nice to have a sister to share secrets with," she told Hannah.

Hannah nodded. "Believe me, it would be an honor to share my secrets with you." She bit her lip and then looked at Grace. "In fact, why don't I start with this? I heard my father and your mum talking and I found out that there's a baby on the way."

"What?" Grace squealed.

Hannah looked around and then placed her hand up to shush her. "Not so loud! They don't know that I overheard them and they're waiting to tell the family. So now that we know, we can't tell anyone else. Think you can do that, Grace?"

Grace nodded quickly. "I can do that. But, I have to tell you, I'm pretty excited," she said, keeping her voice low.

Hannah smiled. "So am I…sister." She giggled. "That's my first time saying that and I love it already."

Grace giggled. "I love hearing it…sister."

Hannah giggled again and took Grace's hand, squeezing it. Grace squeezed Hannah's hand back. She was excited that she had a sister, even if it wasn't official yet. It didn't matter because it was official in her eyes.

**Author's Note:** The next chapter will have some more family bonding, but we'll let you know _which_ family it is at the beginning of the chapter, so stay tuned!


	18. Chapter 18

**_Previously in "Angel of Destiny", Ruby is now in charge of her siblings after her parents decide to live in Greece until after the new baby is born. She then stands up for Cooper against the bully who is tormenting him, Evan and Amy confess their feelings, and the girls meet Hannah. At lunch, Hannah reveals to Grace that a baby is on the way for Kol and Lexi, telling her to keep it secret, since they haven't told the family yet and they don't know that Hannah overheard their conversation._**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Kol smiled as he walked into the hospital, armed with a bouquet of flowers. He was hoping to surprise Lexi, knowing that she was working today. The announcement she had made after meeting Hannah was the best thing he had ever heard in his life and he relived it every night in his sleep. Meghan caught sight of him and smiled, saying teasingly, "For me? Oh, Kol, you're a sweetheart, but I don't think Tyler would appreciate it if I got flowers from strange men."

Kol laughed. "Oh, believe me, love, the last thing I want is for your husband to think I'm stealing you away from him." He cleared his throat. "Actually, these are for Alexia. I thought I'd surprise her."

Meghan nodded. "She's certainly a lucky lady to have a great boyfriend like you."

"That she is," Kol said. "But, I'm not just her boyfriend anymore. I'm also the man she's going to marry."

Meghan smiled. "Oh, that's even better. Congratulations, you two."

"Thank you, dear, it means a lot," Kol said before turning when the door to the back opened and Lexi emerged.

Lexi saw the flowers and smiled. "Kol, they're beautiful!"

Kol smiled back. "They're not half as beautiful as you, my love."

Lexi blushed then accepted the bouquet of flowers, bringing them up to her nose to smell them. "I love them, thank you," she said softly.

Kol watched her smell them and pulled her into his arms, kissing her passionately. "I'm glad you like them. I saw them as I passed by the flower shop and couldn't resist the urge to get them."

Lexi giggled and kissed him back then pulled away. "Maybe we should go to my office," she said, nodding to Meghan, who still stood their watching them.

Kol saw Meghan looking at them and said teasingly into Lexi's ear, "Maybe she'd like to join us. I'm always willing to experiment."

Lexi laughed and playfully slapped him. "You're so bad!"

He chuckled then took her hand and let her lead him to her office, where she closed and locked the door behind them.

Lexi smirked at him once they were alone and, placing the flowers down for the time being, approached him, her arms wrapping around him and kissing him passionately. Kol growled playfully against her lips, returning her kiss and running his hands down her body.

Picking her up, Kol placed her on the desk but not before he swept everything from the top surface of it. Lexi smirked and framed his face in her hands and kissed him passionately, reaching up to run her fingers through his hair. "Alexia, love, please do not tease," Kol said in a soft murmur against her lips.

Lexi smirked. "Oh, I have no intention of teasing you." She kissed him. "I'm going to give you everything."

"That's good, because it's time for you to lose some clothing, Dr. Branson," Kol said with a smirk before pushing her lab coat back over her shoulders then lifting the hem of her dark red scrub top and pushing it up over her head.

Lexi responded by removing his jacket and pulled off his T-shirt, running her hands across his chest.

**Two Hours Later**…

Meghan let out a sigh as she listened to her music player. She'd put it on to keep her focus on the medical paperwork in front of her. The brunette jumped slightly when she felt someone tickle her waist and whirled around to see her husband. "Tyler, what are you doing here?"

Tyler laughed slightly and kissed her. "I came to see you. It's not a crime for a husband to visit his wife at work, is it?"

Meghan shook her head and returned his kiss. "No, it's not." She nibbled on his bottom lip. "I missed you this morning. I woke up and your side of the bed was empty."

"Yeah, I had to go to work early," Tyler said. "It's one of the drawbacks of working in law enforcement." He kissed her again. "I promise that I'll make it up to you."

"Hmm, you better," Meghan said with a smile as she leaned back into his chest. His arms wrapped around her from behind and Tyler kissed the side of her head affectionately.

Tyler growled playfully then moved down until his lips were pressed against her lips and returned her kiss, hearing her moan as their tongues danced. "Meghan," he said, pulling back a little. "I have to be back at the unit, and you're making it kind of hard."

"I don't want you to go back to the unit. I want you to stay here, with me," Meghan pouted, turning away. Tyler frowns then pulls her back to him until he can gently shift one side of her scrub top down over her shoulder and pressed his mouth there in an open-mouthed caress, his tongue darting out to snake along the skin. Meghan moaned as she felt his hands lifting the hem of her scrub top. "I love you so much, Tyler Lockwood."

"I love you too, Meghan Fell-Lockwood," he whispered in response. "I promise I'll make it up to you…later." With that, Tyler left the clinic after brushing his lips over his wife's.

**That Same Moment**…

Kol and Lexi were lying on top of the desk, covered by Kol's jacket and looking into each other's eyes. They had just spent the last two hours making love and it was the best two hours of their lives. Lexi smiled at her fiancé and kissed him passionately. "I love you, Kol."

Kol returned her kiss. "I love you too, Alexia."

"Have you heard from Sage and Finn?"

"The other day, yes," Kol said. "They're planning on living in Greece until after the baby is born and then return to Virginia, so Ruby is in charge of everything until they return."

Lexi nodded. "Did you tell them about us yet? I know that we weren't going to tell everyone until we knew for sure about Sage."

"I told them and they're thrilled," Kol said. "Now that Finn and Sage know, we can tell the rest of the family, including Hannah, Grace, and Evan."

"Why don't we go home and tell them now?" Lexi suggested as she weaved their intertwined fingers in and out.

Kol smiled. "That's a great idea, darling. I don't know about you, but I don't think I can keep this a secret anymore. I've been tempted to shout it from the rooftops."

Lexi giggled then smacked his arm playfully. "Let's get dressed and go home, shall we?"

Kol smiled and got dressed. Then, he watched as Lexi got dressed, smiling at her. "You're so beautiful, Alexia. Our baby is lucky to have a mother as beautiful as you."

"And they're lucky to have a father as good-looking as you," she replied with a grin.

Kol gently grabbed her arms and turned her toward him. "Alexia, are you saying that…?"

Lexi smiled. "Yes, Kol, we're having twins."

"That…makes me even happier than you can know right now," Kol said with a grin.

Lexi smiled at him. "I'm happy too, Kol. And I'm pretty sure everyone else will be too."

He nodded then kissed her softly. "Let's go home," he suggested. She nodded back then took his hand as they left the clinic, waving to Meghan on their way out.

**Later**…

Grace, Hannah, and Evan were playing video games in the family room when Kol and Lexi came in, smiling like lovestruck teenagers. Hannah smiled as well and said, "What's with the grins, you two?"

Of course, she already knew, and so did Grace, but wasn't about to let them know that they knew.

"Well, not only are we joining the family together, but we're also expecting…TWINS!" Lexi said excitedly.

Grace and Hannah exchanged surprised looks and Evan jumped to his feet, hugging his mother. Kol noticed that the girls weren't exactly enthusiastic. "Hannah, what's going on? Why aren't you and Grace excited about our news?"

"We are, Father," she replied. "But, I…kind of told Grace that I overheard you and Lexi were having a baby, telling her to keep it a secret. And then, to find out its twins instead of one baby, that's an even BIGGER secret to keep."

"I'm with Hannah," Grace said. "I mean, twins are big news. More than that, it's HUGE!"

"It is, isn't it?" Lexi said with a smile as she placed her slender hand on her still-flat stomach.

Kol smiled and hugged Lexi to him, kissing her cheek. "This is definitely huge. I was excited when this beautiful lady told me she was carrying twins. It made me happy that I was going to be marrying her."

"Are you going to tell Grandfather and Nana Ellie and the rest of the family about the babies?" Hannah asked.

Kol nodded. "We will definitely tell them. Then, we'll call Finn and Sage in Greece and Niklaus and Caroline in Rome to tell them."

"How is Aunt Sage doing, anyway? I feel bad that I haven't seen her since…" Hannah said before trailing off.

Kol looked at Hannah. "She's fine, sweetheart. And don't feel bad, you'll see her when she comes back."

His daughter nodded then hugged Grace with a grin. Grace hugged her back and Kol and Lexi watched this scene with a smile.

"It's nice to see the girls getting along so well," Lexi said. "Grace has always wanted a sister, and Hannah is the perfect sister for her."

"We heard that," Grace and Hannah said in unison.

Lexi laughed when the girls answered her. Truth be told, she wasn't expecting them to hear her, but it was adorable the way they did it in unison.

**A Few Days Later**…

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather have a grand wedding and go all out?" Kol asked Lexi as they dressed in the hotel suite they'd gotten in Las Vegas shortly after arriving.

Lexi nodded. "I'm sure. My first wedding was grand, and I know that you want to give me a wedding like that, but I just…want something simple this time." She sighed. "This is what I want, Kol."

Kol nodded as well. "And that is what you shall get, Alexia. You know that I'll do anything for you, and if it's a simple wedding you want, then so be it."

Lexi smiled. "Thank you." She tilted her head back then looked up at him. "And as much as I love big weddings, I think you'd be sick of me complaining about how my dress doesn't fit anymore because of my pregnancy and all that stuff," Lexi replied as she adjusted the simple, short but elegant dress she'd bought downtown.

Kol shook his head and approached her, gently hugging her from behind and kissing her cheek. "Darling, you know that's not true. I would never be sick of you, I know that you're self-conscious, but believe me, I would think you were beautiful in your dress."

Lexi giggled as she felt his lips on her cheek. "You're so good to me, Kol Mikaelson, you know that?"

"I do know that, darling," he said, turning her head slightly with a firm hand on her chin before kissing her softly on the lips.

Lexi returned his kiss. "How about we get going before we're late to our wedding? We can continue this later."

Kol nodded then moved back, holding his hand out for her to take. Kol stole glances at her as they made their way to the ceremony room, where Grace, Hannah, and Evan were waiting for them, as well as Meghan, Galen, and Danni. Lexi let out a deep exhale from her lips as they approached the altar and the minister who was conducting the ceremony.

"Are you ready, Alexia?" Meghan asked quietly as she arranged the crown of flowers in her friend's hair with bobby-pins.

Lexi nodded. "I've been ready since Kol asked me to marry him."

Meghan smiled then moved to her place behind Lexi, in front of Danni then waited for the minister to begin.

Once they were in position, the minister began the ceremony. "We are gathered here to witness the union of Kol Andreas Mikaelson and Alexia Josephine Branson in the bonds of holy matrimony. The couple has written vows that they will now share."

Kol smiled as he took Lexi's hands in his. "Alexia, until I met you, I thought love would never come my way again. I helped every single one of my siblings find happiness and I doubted I'd be as happy as they were. Then, you came along and everything changed. I began to see things in a different light and I was finally happy. I owe it all to you, Alexia, and I fall more and more in love you every day. I even adore Grace and Evan. They're remarkable children and they have an amazing mother. I'm proud to be standing here and taking you as my wife. I love you and the family we're creating. I promise you, I will never do anything to make you doubt my love for you, because you're the only thing that matters."

Lexi smiled and held back the tears threatening to come out as she cleared her throat to begin her vows to him. "Ever since I lost Lee, I felt that there was a void in my heart that would never be filled. Then, I meet you and suddenly, the void disappeared. You're the most loving, wonderful man I have ever met and I'm glad that Lee sent you to me, because I see that he wanted me to move on and be happy again. I'm proud to be standing here and taking you as my husband, because I don't want anyone else by my side but you, Kol Mikaelson. I love and cherish you and our family. I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you and I will never doubt your love for me."

"By the power vested in me and the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you man and wife," the minister, dressed like Elvis, said with a smile.

Kol smiled at Lexi and pulled her to him, kissing her passionately as they heard Hannah, Grace, Evan, and everyone else applauding them. Lexi returned his kiss and gently nibbled on his bottom lip before pulling back and looking into his eyes tears ran down her cheeks. Kol wiped her cheeks and smiled again. "I love you, Mrs. Mikaelson."

Lexi laughed slightly. "I love you too, Mr. Mikaelson."

**Author's Note:** Here comes another update! I hope you enjoyed seeing their wedding, because I don't know if there will be a honeymoon…yet. We might have to wait until after the babies are born.


End file.
